Till the End
by BitterSweetImagination
Summary: Evelyn Myers, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. Three best friends, two soldiers and one hell of a love story. Bucky/OC
1. Chapter 1

Evelyn Myers pushed her dark ebony hair out of her face and smiled as her childhood best friend, Steve Rogers, sat next to her in the cinema. They were about the same size but Evelyn liked to tease Steve that she was an inch taller, their other friend Bucky would agree just to annoy Steve as well. The three of them had been friends for such a long time that Evelyn couldn't remember who she had made friends with first.

"So I take it from your mood that enlisting didn't go well?" Evelyn asked quietly, "What was this, the fourth time?"

Sighing, Steve sat back glumly in his seat "Actually, it's the fifth time," he muttered keeping his eyes on the screen even though the movie had started yet, "and no, it didn't go well. Again."

"You need to stop doing this Steve," Evelyn whispered, putting a hand on his arm to make him look at her, "lying on your papers can get you into some real trouble… it isn't worth-"

"It is worth it if I get to fight for my country," Steve interrupted her then hesitated before speaking, "you know, you _could_ go into the file room and-"

Evelyn frowned at him, "Don't even suggest that!" she hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was listening, "I will _not_ change your medical file so you can enlist. I could be arrested for doing that! Not to mention be kicked out of the A.N.C and have to live with my aunt for the rest of my life."

"Evie… I'm sorry," Steve's voice softened at the mention of Evelyn's aunt: he knew that there was no love between them, "I'm just… jealous that you and Buck can help out while I sit around here doing nothing. Of course I don't want you to do that."

Shaking her head sadly, Evelyn looked at Steve sympathetically, "I get it… but there is other things you can do to help. That are just as important," seeing that Steve didn't seem to be taking her words to heart, she leaned forward and pecked his cheek "I'll go get us some popcorn. Save my seat."

"I'll be here," Steve shot her a smile and Evelyn winked at him as she got up and edged past the two other people in their row.

Heading to the door, Evelyn rolled her eyes as two guys near the back wolf-whistled at her and winked suggestively. She couldn't help but wish that Bucky was here – he would always put a stop to that sort of behaviour with a single look. He might drive her insane at times but she knew that he was always looking out for her, as was Steve, she was lucky to have them both.

It felt like she had been in the line for a while before it was finally her turn and she stepped towards the stall. "One bag of popcorn, please," Evelyn asked the man politely and handed over the money with a smile.

"This for your little brother?" the popcorn man asked, getting her change.

Evelyn frowned slightly, "I don't have a little brother… do you mean the guy I came here with? Steve?"

"I just assumed he was your brother," to her irritation he laughed mockingly "I didn't think there was a chance in hell that he was your date. Kid looks like a loser."

Glaring at him, Evelyn shook her head "And yet he's the one sitting in the darkened cinema with me while you're out here selling popcorn at your age," she roughly took the bag off of him and raised an eyebrow, "who's the real loser, hmm?"

Walking away, Evelyn felt the anger course through her body as she cursed under her breath as the popcorn guy's laughter rang in her ears. No one bothered to get to know Steve, they just judged him on his appearance and it annoyed her to no end that people did that. Steve was loyal, kind and a hell of a guy. It was his personality and the way he always tried to do the right thing that made Evelyn like him when they first met. It was why she tried to defend him from the bullies in the school yard, even though she got pushed over and got scraped knees for her effort but he was her friend. She would do anything for him. Same went for Bucky. God knows they two were more like family then her own aunt.

Slipping back inside the cinema and quickly thanking an elderly man who held the door open for her, Evelyn seen that the film had started and squinted her eyes in the darkness for any sign of Steve. The last thing she wanted was one of the ushers to lead her back to her seat with their tiny torches shining in everyone's faces.

Recognizing the man who had been at the end of their row, Evelyn stopped by him but before she could ask to get by, she frowned when there was no sign of Steve. "Excuse me, did the person I was here with leave?" Evelyn whispered.

"He told the rude man in front of him to show some respect," the man sighed and indicated to the side door, "they then went outside to settle things. I think he may have bitten off more than he could chew."

Evelyn sighed, "Of course he did," she held out her popcorn and shrugged "I doubt I'm going to see this film, you might as well have this."

Hurrying back to the door, Evelyn ignored the annoyed look from the popcorn guy and ran out to the front door. " _Where the hell are you?"_ she thought to herself as she scanned the area for any sign of Steve. Cursing, she was about to go look for him when the sound of someone grunting in pain came from the alleyway beside the cinema and just hoped that Steve wasn't a bloody mess.

"Steve!" Evelyn shouted and ran towards the alleyway just in time to see Steve being punched in the face, "Hey! Leave him alone!" she said angrily, rushing forward and tried to pull Steve's attacker away from him but he easily pushed her away and she fell against the wall and winced a little as her head hit against the stone.

"Chill out sweet cheeks, I'm teaching this little jerk a lesson in respect."

Shakily getting to his feet, Steve glared at the guy as he stepped away from Evelyn, "Don't you touch her-" he began to say when the guy punched him again, making him fall against the trashcan but to Evelyn's surprise he stood up again and raised his fists.

"You just don't know when to give up, do ya?"

Swaying on his feet, Steve didn't look ready for a fight at all, "I can do this all day," he said faintly, before bravely taking a swing that the other guy easily blocked and punched him again, this time Steve fell onto his face and didn't get back up again.

Before Evelyn could get to her feet and try to help, someone in uniform strode forward and grabbed the other guy by the arm and pushed him away, "Hey! Pick on someone your own size," Bucky Barnes warned as he stared down the other guy, "and if I see you put your hands on a woman again, I'll make your regret it."

"Screw you!" the guy snarled and tried to punch Bucky: but this time it was different, this time his opponent knew how to fight. Stepping back, Bucky dodged the attack and hooked him on the head and for extra measure kicked him up the ass to send him on his way.

Evelyn let out a sigh of relief as Bucky turned and looked at her, "Thought I told you to keep an eye on him," he said, offering her his hand to help her up, "can't leave you two alone for one afternoon, huh?"

"I didn't think he'd start a fight while I went to get popcorn," Evelyn muttered, smoothing down her skirt and cursing a little at the scrape on the back of her leg, "oh great, just what I need before work tonight."

Steve grunted from the corner as he gingerly got to his feet, "That guy was a jerk… I didn't have a choice."

Sharing a look with Bucky, Evelyn walked over and checked Steve's face for any serious injuries but was pleased to see he was no worse for wear but would probably get some bruises in the morning. "Sometimes I think you like getting punched," Bucky joked slightly, leaning down to pick up some papers that Steve had dropped, "always getting into fights you can't win."

"I had him on the ropes," Steve muttered, leaning over to catch his breath.

"Of course you did," Evelyn rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "I can't believe I wasted money on a bag of popcorn."

"I'll make it up to you, Evie."

"Yeah, by letting me actually _see_ the movie next time."

Steve grinned weakly at her while Bucky shook his head as he read one of the papers that Evelyn seen was another rejection, "Oh, so you're from Paramus now?" he asked sarcastically "You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form? And seriously, Jersey?"

"I've already given him a lecture, Bucky," Evelyn said quietly, knowing Steve probably felt low enough "how about we just call it a day and head back?"

Actually looking at Bucky, Steve's eyes widened as he took in his uniform and Evelyn noticed the jealousy and sadness in his eyes. "You get your orders?" he asked, fixing his coat.

Looking between his two friends, Bucky nodded "The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England the first thing tomorrow," he winked at Evelyn, "don't start crying on me doll, I'll write you a letter every week."

"I'll be able to sleep easier knowing that," Evelyn replied, but felt her heart clench at Bucky leaving her and Steve tomorrow and potentially never seeing him again, "and I want at least _two_ letter a week."

"Not gonna have much time to write you love letters when I'm out there stopping the Germans," Bucky said, smiling at her, "but I'll try Evie."

They shared a sad smile but glanced at Steve when he scoffed, "I should be going too," he muttered bitterly, "I should be doing my part."

Evelyn looked at Bucky and shot him a look and he nodded and put his arm around Steve, "C'mon you two," he said jauntily, putting his other arm around Evelyn's waist making her roll her eyes, "it's my last night. I wanna celebrate it in style. But first we gotta get you cleaned up," he added as Steve stepped out from under his arm.

"Why? Where are we going?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow when he seen Bucky keep his arm around Evelyn, and more importantly, that she was letting him.

Bucky grinned and handed him the newspaper that was in his hand, "The future."

"Well, I'd love to go to the future with you Bucky, I really would," Evelyn laughed as she moved his hand off of her waist, "but I said I would help out at the enlistment tent tonight, trying to get in the good books with the A.N.C."

Giving her a mock look of anguish, Bucky put his hand on his heart "Well, I guess you'll see me in the infirmary, Evie, since you've just broken my heart."

"How you get girls, I'll never know," Steve chuckled, shaking his head as he flipped through the newspaper.

Evelyn tried not to smile, "Oh please, don't act like you haven't already got two dates for tonight," she could tell by the look on his face that this was true, "I wouldn't want to be playing gooseberry anyway."

"So now _I'll_ be playing gooseberry," Steve said, rolling his eyes "great, another night with a disappointed date. Thanks for this Buck."

Bucky nudged Steve's shoulder, "Hey, enough of that talk. Any girl would be _lucky_ to have you," he told him firmly before glancing at Evelyn, "c'mon Evie, take the night off and spend it with your guys. You know you want too and besides, I won't be here after tonight."

"Which means no more headaches for me," Evelyn replied sarcastically but gave Bucky a tender smile as she pecked his cheek, "I'll try and finish early and come meet you guys."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

Bucky pulled her in for a hug and lifted her off her feet as he spun her around, making her squeal a little, "I'm holding you to that. We're going out dancing after and I know how much you love dancing with me."

"Oh, it's a real hoot, Twinkle Toes," Evelyn ignored the smirk on Bucky's face as she walked over and hugged Steve, "Try and behave tonight, I don't want to have to clean you up tomorrow morning. Again."

Steve half smiled at her, "Can't make any promises."

Evelyn waved to them as she began to walk back home and heard Bucky shout after her, "Hey, if you do manage to get off early, keep the nurses uniform on! You know how much I love it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn tried not to let the jealousy show on her face as two other nurses giggled while they headed out the door, she would have loved to of seen Howard Stark and his gadgets but instead she was here, filing and typing out forms of new recruits. Giving the girls a wave, Evelyn sighed and returned to typing up John Beak from Ohio's details when she seen someone stand in front of her.

"Steve Rogers, here to enlist."

Looking up, Evelyn stopped herself from swearing as Steve stood in front of her with a slight grin, "What are you doing here? I thought you were out on a double date with Bucky?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I was but when his date's friend showed no interest in me… I thought I'd try enlisting again," Steve explained and shrugged a little, "they say the sixth time is a charm."

Evelyn glanced around to make sure no one was listening in, "Steve, I _know_ you're lying on that enlistment form," she whispered, angry when he didn't seem bothered, "it's illegal to lie. We could _both_ get into some serious trouble if you do this."

"Sorry, you've mistaken me with the Steve Rogers from Brooklyn," Steve said calmly "I'm the Steve Rogers from Philadelphia," he held out his form, "and I'm here to enlist. There doesn't need to be any trouble."

As Evelyn opened her mouth to argue, the senior nurse Mrs. Culler came by and she quickly closed it when she came to a stop beside her, "Is there a problem here, Miss Myers?" she asked, her eyes flickering to Steve and then back to her.

"No, ma'am," Evelyn said trying not to sound annoyed, "I was just about to accept Mr. Rogers's enlistment form."

"I admire anyone who wishes to fight for his country," Mrs. Culler said nodding at Steve, "good luck, young man."

Steve grinned at Evelyn who glared at him, "Thank you ma'am," he waited till she left before he nodded at Evelyn, "at least someone is wishing me luck."

"Sometimes I hate you," Evelyn whispered and shook her head as he walked away and sat in the waiting area. It was only about ten minutes before he was escorted away and Evelyn felt nervous and tried to concentrate on her work but found herself unable to take anything in.

"Who was that young man you were just speaking too?"

Jumping, Evelyn looked up to see one of the doctors, Erskine, she remembered, standing in front of her. "Oh, uhm… Steve, Steve Rogers I think his name was," she answered trying to keep her nerves under control as she met his calm gaze, "did you need something from him, Dr. Erskine?"

"Get me his file, would you? All of them."

Evelyn's eyes widened, "A-all of them?"

"There's more than one I imagine," Dr. Erskine said smiling a little at her, "Rogers is a pretty common name, is it not?"

"I'll get them for you," Evelyn forced a smile and turned, feeling like there was snakes writhing in her stomach as she looked through the folders for every form Steve had filled in. _And here I thought Bucky was the dumb one_. Walking back to the reception desk, Evelyn slid the file over and nodded, "I think he said he was from Philadelphia. The top one is probably his-"

"Thank you… Miss Myers was it?" Dr. Erskine glanced over the files and indicated to the curtain that Steve was currently behind, "would you go tell the doctor that I will be overseeing Mr Roger's medical exam, please?"

Evelyn nodded and felt her heart begin to race as she approached the curtain and pushed it aside slightly to let herself in. Steve looked up in surprise and she gave a small shake of her head and widened her eyes. "Excuse me, doctor," she whispered, "Dr. Erskine said that he'll be overseeing this exam."

The doctor nodded and Evelyn heard him telling Steve to wait while he followed her out, "Is there a problem?" Steve asked quickly and the doctor only repeated himself as he pulled the curtain over behind him. Evelyn got a glimpse of a worried Steve and she felt terrible.

Forcing herself to walk back to her desk, Evelyn let out a shaky breath as Dr. Erskine and a military soldier walked over to the curtain. "Oh god…" Evelyn whispered and closed her eyes saying a faint prayer, "Don't let anything bad happen, please? _Please_."

It felt like forever until the curtain opened again and Dr. Erskine came out with Steve following him and tried to look busy as they stood beside her desk, "So where is the little guy from… actually?" the doctor asked.

"Brooklyn."

Dr. Erskine caught Evelyn glancing up and smiled as he stamped Steve's enlistment form, "Congratulations, soldier," he said, handing Steve his form back before looking at Evelyn whose mouth dropped open in shock, "Miss Myers would you be so kind as to help me with some tasks before you leave?"

"Yes… yes, of course Doctor," Evelyn said quickly, trying not to smile widely as Steve stared in disbelief at his form, "I would be happy too."

Standing up, Evelyn quickly walked around the desk and hugged Steve tightly, "Oh my god!" she whispered, kissing his cheek, "You're officially a '1A' not a '4F'!"

"I can't believe it… I'm getting to fight," Steve whispered and grinned at her, "I thought for sure I was going to be arrested."

"So did I," Evelyn laughed and smiled happily at Steve, "As much as I'm going to worry about you… I am happy for you Steve, you've wanted this since Pearl Harbour… they're lucky to have you."

Steve's eyes softened as he looked at her, "I'm just sorry about leaving you behind… first Bucky and then me… you going to be okay?"

"I'm a survivor, you know that," Evelyn said, nudging him with her shoulder "be nice to actually sit in a cinema and get to see the whole movie for once."

He laughed and looked down at the form again, "Wonder when I'll be shipped out?"

"I'll try to find out," Evelyn bit her lip and then glanced over where Dr. Erskine was waiting for her, "hey, how about we go get breakfast tomorrow. My treat. There's something I need to tell you before you go."

"What is it?"

Evelyn shook her head, "I'll tell you tomorrow, meet you at the café about eight?" she asked.

"It's a date."

She smiled at him one last time before going through the doors where Dr. Erskine was waiting, "What do you need me to do, Dr. Erskine?"

"Can you organize these files for me?" Dr. Erskine asked politely, "I have to fill out this paperwork before tomorrow."

"No problem."

It only took about hour for Evelyn to organize the files but glancing at the clock, she knew it was too late to even try and find Bucky. Holding in a sigh, she glanced at the Doctor as he noted down something and wondered why he had let Steve join when everyone else had rejected him when he suddenly looked up and met her eyes.

"He is a friend of yours, this Steve Rogers?" Dr. Erskine asked curiously as Evelyn finished organizing the enlistment forms of the new soldiers who would be fighting in the war. Like Bucky and Steve.

Nodding, Evelyn tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "He's been my best friend since I can remember," she replied softly, "I'd do anything for him and he'd do anything for me."

"So he's a good man?"

Putting down the stack of forms, Evelyn turned to Dr. Erskine and smiled "I might be a bit biased since he's my friend, Dr. Erskine but if you had a hundred Steve Rogers's fighting this war – it would be over a lot sooner. So yes, I believe he is a good man. One of the best."

Dr. Erskine smiled back at her, "That is good to know," he glanced at his watch and smiled "it is getting late, Miss Myers, you should get home. Do you have transport?"

"One of the other girls father is driving me home," Evelyn hesitated before she left to get her coat and handbag, "you will keep an eye on him, won't you? I don't want to lose my best friend to this war."

He was silent for a moment before nodding, "I will do better than that, Miss Myers. I will keep _both_ eyes on him," he said pushing his glasses up.

Evelyn smiled gratefully and nodded, "Thank you. Goodnight Dr. Erskine."

"Goodnight, Miss Myers."

* * *

It was late when Evelyn finally got back home, running up the steps, she waved a goodbye to the other nurses over her shoulder before she opened the door. Walking in, she could smell bourbon and cigarette smoke and rolled her eyes: her aunt obviously was planning a fun night. "Aunt Esther!" she called out and waited a moment to see if she would get a reply but she was only greeted with silence. Going through to the kitchen, she spotted an apple and a bottle of coke on the table with a note beside them.

 _Problem at the office, won't be home tonight. Left dinner on the table._

"An apple and coke… such a loving meal," Evelyn muttered sarcastically as she scrunched up the note and threw it away. Clearly her aunt didn't think her smart enough to know that, by the empty bourbon bottle and cigarettes in the ashtray, that she had gone out looking for the next big love affair in her life. Again.

Ignoring the apple and coke on the table, she heated up some soup on the stove and ate it along with a sandwich, grateful that there was actually something edible in the fridge.

Evelyn headed up to her room and sighed sadly as she took off her nurse's cap. Since she had stayed to help Dr. Erskine and talk to Steve, she had missed the chance to go meet Bucky: not that his 'date' would probably not want her around. But she didn't care. He was her friend but it was too late now to go and find them. God only knew where they had ended up.

Looking over at the photograph in the scratched frame, Evelyn smiled as she walked over and picked it up. It was the latest one that she had of herself, Bucky and Steve that had been taken last year at Coney Island. The three of them were laughing at the camera while Evelyn had her arms around Bucky and Steve while sitting on a bench and she tenderly put her hand on the glass, feeling her throat close as she thought of not getting to see Bucky and Stve every day.

"You two are such jerks," Evelyn whispered, wiping her eyes quickly and putting the photograph back down on the dresser, "you both better write me letters every week."

Shaking her head, she undressed and put on her nightdress that was a bit faded with age and now came to her knees rather than her ankles. Evelyn glanced in the mirror and sighed: she would need to get some new clothes, especially now…

Evelyn glanced at the letter pinned to her wall, a month from now she was getting her orders, once her papers had been confirmed. She felt terrible at not telling either of her best friends that she would be going in a month. Today at the cinema she was going to tell them both after but then Bucky didn't show up and Steve got into another fight. It hadn't been the right moment but now she was running out of time.

Just as she turned her light off and was about to get under her covers, a small tap on her window followed by two more made her frown and head over to see what the noise was about. Evelyn's breath hitched in her throat when she seen Bucky standing in the street looking up at her window. Catching sight of her, he gave a small wave and walked towards the door. Smiling softly, Evelyn stepped back and felt her heart beat faster as she headed towards the door.

Rushing down the stairs, Evelyn paused by the mirror in the hall to check over her hair and cursed herself for not grabbing a dressing gown and wondered if she should run up and get it to keep her modesty but an impatient knock on the door told her there was no time.

Opening the door, Evelyn couldn't help but smile as Bucky stood with one hand in his pocket and the other tapping his leg, something he did when he was nervous. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Evelyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't come dancing," Bucky replied casually but his smile grew as his eyes flickered over her face, "I didn't get to say a proper goodbye to you."

Shivering a little as a cool breeze hit her, Evelyn pulled on his hand and glanced around the street hoping that none of her bible-loving neighbours were watching, "Get in, I don't need rumours spreading around about me," she muttered, shutting the door and ignoring Bucky's snort, "already enough about my aunt."

"I do _declare_ …" Bucky grinned as he leaned against the wall and whistled at Evelyn's nightdress, "kinda short on ya, Evie. I hope you're not trying to tempt me to be bad."

Wrinkling her nose at him, Evelyn swatted his arm playfully, "Oh please, a girl could be covered in garbage and you'd still be tempted," she said teasingly as she sat down on the old and well used couch in the living room, "it doesn't take much to encourage you to be bad."

"What can I say, I see the beauty in everything," Bucky joked and took off his hat as he sat down next to her, "so I take it your aunts out? She coming back tonight?"

Evelyn seen the concern in his eyes and tried to give him a convincing smile, "I'll be okay Buck," she said gently, putting her hand on his arm, "it wouldn't be the first time she's left me alone."

"Just don't like the idea of you being alone in the house… especially in this neighbourhood," Bucky said quietly, taking her hand in his and stroking the soft skin with his thumb "anything could happen. I wouldn't forgive myself."

Evelyn let out a quick exhale of amusement, "You worry too much," she said but squeezed his hand gratefully, "really, it should be me worrying about you since you're the one leaving tomorrow."

"Don't remind me: who's gonna make sure you and Steve don't get into trouble," he tried to joke but Evelyn averted her eyes as she thought about what would happen in a month's time when she would be gone too, "hey, Evie… something the matter?"

Looking over at the busted TV that her aunt never got fixed, Evelyn let out a shaky breath, "I'm getting my orders in a months' time," she said softly, feeling Bucky stiffen beside her, "I got accepted into the Nursing Corps. I'll be going wherever they need me."

"You… you what?" Bucky leaned forward and Evelyn reluctantly met his eyes, "I thought you were just gonna be in a hospital in New York, looking after the guys that got sent back."

"They need nurses overseas… and my mentor suggested I go," Evelyn admitted, "I got registered last week and passed all the health-checks. I'm good to go."

Bucky didn't speak for a moment before releasing her hand and covering his face, "I don't understand why you and Steve are so desperate to be the heroes!" he snapped looking up at her with an angry expression and Evelyn frowned at him, "do you even get how dangerous this is?"

"No, Bucky. They say War and I think of Coney Island in the summer," Evelyn hit back, shaking her head at him, "Steve and I want to do our bit for our country, is that so hard to understand?"

Bucky clenched and unclenched his fists in an attempt to calm himself down, "You just don't get it," he muttered and Evelyn felt the anger surge through her as she stood up and glared down at him.

"No, I _do_ get it. It's you who doesn't," Evelyn retorted "you can see yourself out. Consider this our 'proper goodbye'".

As she turned to leave, she felt Bucky's hand grip her arm, "No, you _don't_ get it," he said quietly and before she could reply, he pulled her forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. Evelyn's eyes widened slightly before they fluttered closed and she gripped his uniform to steady herself. Feeling him place his hands on her waist, Evelyn slid her hands up past his chest and around his neck to pull him in closer.

This wasn't the goodbye that she had been expecting but she was not complaining. Even if it was like something out of those romance novels the other nurses read.

Breaking the kiss, both of them stood trying to catch their breath while looking into one another's eyes, "I can't lose you," Bucky whispered, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers but Evelyn caught a glimpse of the fear in his face, "I just can't Evie."

Evelyn's eyes flickered over his features and she smiled weakly, "Picking the night before you leave to finally kiss me again?" she asked as he opened his eyes again and looked at her, "You have a brilliant sense of timing, Barnes."

"Shut up," Bucky chuckled as he looked down at her, "better now rather than never, huh?"

"I'll take now over never," Evelyn whispered and kissed his lips again, "now we just need my aunt to come in and ruin the moment."

"Just like last New Year, when she wandered in looking for more bourbon" Bucky smiled "I finally had the courage to kiss you that night after a few drinks."

"Just wish I had the courage to admit how I really felt then," Evelyn said quietly, lowering her eyes "I just didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"Now who's got a brilliant sense of timing," Bucky teased but cupped her cheek and Evelyn leaned into his hand before meeting his eyes "leaving tomorrow is gonna be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Knowing I'm leaving you behind. You and Steve."

Evelyn felt her breath hitch in her throat, "Just… just stay safe out there, you jerk," she said, trying to keep her tone light but knew it wasn't working when Bucky's eyes softened at her words, "be just like you to get a girl to fall for you then don't come back."

He kissed her again this time with more passion and Evelyn felt her knees go weak as he pulled her in tight against her body, "I've got a helluva good reason to come back," Bucky whispered, pecking her lips quickly, "just you stay safe too. No chatting up your patients, Nurse Evie."

She smiled at the nickname, "Can't make any promises," then sighed as she heard the clock chiming midnight, "you should go… got a big day ahead of you."

"I'll write you a letter soon as I get to England," Bucky promised as they walked hand in hand to the door, "make sure to tell me where I can reach you."

Evelyn nodded, "Soon as I find out I'll tell you," she said sincerely and opened the door giving him a sad smile "I mean it when I say stay safe, Sergeant Barnes."

"And I mean it when I say I'll be taking you out dancing, showing off that you're my girl for everyone to see," Bucky gave her that lopsided smirk of his and Evelyn tried not to blush at him saying she was his girl, "see ya soon, Nurse Evie."

He kissed her one last time and walked down the stairs towards the darkened street and Evelyn leaned against the doorway, watching sadly as he headed back towards his house giving her a final wave over his shoulder.

"God _damn_ you Barnes," Evelyn whispered, tracing her still tingling lips with her fingers and smiling faintly, "you would leave it to me to tell Steve, wouldn't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of someone rummaging around in her room woke Evelyn up and she scrunched up her face as she blearily looked at the clock with the missing hand and saw that it was only 6am. Sitting up in bed, she frowned when she seen her Aunt Esther looking in her cupboard and wondered what she was doing.

Her hair was tousled and her clothes were disheveled, with a large rip in her tights and her make-up smudged all over her face. Evelyn stopped herself from sighing out loud: clearly this 'problem at the office' hadn't ended well and last night had ended in a drama. This was never a good sign.

"What are you doing in my room?" When her aunt never answered her, Evelyn rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, "Excuse me? Can I help you with anything?"

"You have money," Esther slurred her words as she searched through her clothes, "I know you have money hidden away in here, you selfish brat."

Evelyn gripped the bed sheets in anger but tried to keep herself calm: arguing wouldn't help her situation. "Well, _you_ would have money too if you didn't spend it all on alcohol and cigarettes."

"Don't get smart with me," Esther warned, swaying on the spot as she pointed at her niece threateningly, "I had a bad enough night without you giving me cheek."

"What, your boyfriend go back to his wife?" Evelyn asked without thinking, "You got no one to go dancing with?"

If looks could kill, Evelyn would have been lying dead right now and she threw off her covers and stood her ground, "Well… since you have a _smart_ answer for everything-" her aunt took an opened envelope out of her pocket, "-how about you tell me what the hell this is about? And why a god-damned soldier left it on the porch?"

"Since I haven't read it, I have no idea," Evelyn squinted at the writing in front and recognized Bucky's handwriting, "You opened a letter that was for me and read it?" she asked, feeling angry when her aunt didn't hand her it straight away.

Her aunt laughed, "Yes, I read this pathetic excuse for a love letter. Four lines kid, you must not have shown him a good enough time," Esther took it out of the envelope and read it again, sneering as she did, "So you had a little romantic evening while I was out working? Did it take him long to get your dress off before he went to war?"

"Bucky isn't like that and stop pretending that you were working, everyone on the street knows what you were really doing," Evelyn tried to grab the letter out of her aunt's hand but she stepped back quickly out of her reach, "give me my letter!"

Esther rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that you fell for the first boy that showed you any attention," she muttered "Am I going to have _another_ problem in nine months?"

"Shut up!"

"Do you think he loves you?" Esther taunted, laughing cruelly as Evelyn's eyes hardened at her, "Do you really think he's going to be _loyal_?"

Evelyn felt her chest hurt at the thought of Bucky calling another girl his and shook her head: true James Buchanan Barnes was a terrible flirt but he was also loyal as hell. He would never hurt her or betray her like that for the sake of one night with a stranger. "You don't know Bucky," Evelyn spat, looking at her aunt in disgust, "he isn't like the men that _you_ go after!"

He'll be sowing his oats every chance he gets and he won't think of you at all. You'd have better chance with the little scrawny one, he'd never have the balls to cheat-"

The sound of Evelyn's hand hitting off her aunt's cheek resounded in the room and Esther looked at Evelyn in shock, "Get. Out," she hissed at her aunt, "Now!"

"This is how you repay me?" Esther still looked angry but also wary as she stepped back from Evelyn, "after all these years that I _fed_ you and put clothes on _your_ back?"

"I don't owe you a damn thing," Evelyn said heatedly, "if I didn't have that job in the café then I would never have had a meal growing up. You were never my family, Steve and Bucky were my family. They were there for me when you weren't."

" _I_ was the one who raised you-"

Evelyn laughed humourlessly and shook her head, "You were _barely_ there for me growing up, I was only seven years old and just lost my father and didn't get to know my mother. I needed someone and you turned your back on me. You were too busy finding any man who would have you, married or not and getting drunk. I barely remember you being sober… _ever_. You're a cruel, horrible drunk and I wish I wasn't stuck with you being my only family!"

Esther was silent for a moment before she let out a shaky breath and to Evelyn's surprise wiped her eyes, "Well, since you… _despise_ me so much," she muttered, "you can just get the hell out of my house, you ungrateful little bitch."

"Don't worry, I'll be gone as soon as I get my orders," Evelyn said coldly, walking forward and grabbing her letter from her aunt while pushing her out of the room, "now get the hell away from me."

Slamming the door shut, Evelyn breathed hard through her nose and leaned against her door. Things had never been that bad between her aunt and herself but this time she had had enough. She was sick of her always putting her down and making her feel like crap. This would be the last time, after this she never needed to see her again. After hearing her walk towards her room and slam the door, Evelyn went back to her bed and smoothed out the letter from Bucky.

 _Evie, I thought after that passionate kiss you gave me last night, a goodbye note was the least I could do._

 _Be careful out there, wherever you end up, I meant what I said last night. I can't lose you. Keep your eyes open and watch your back. And make sure Steve checks in with you at least twice a week, we both know what he's like._

 _I'll miss you doll… can't wait to see you again. I still owe you a dance._

 _Bucky._

Smiling, Evelyn re-read the letter before folding it carefully and putting it back in the envelope. "Such a romantic," she murmured before reaching into the pocket she had stitched into her mattress to hide things she didn't want her aunt to find, including all the money she had saved up from her waitressing job. Sighing, Evelyn hid it all in her bag and then decided to get ready to meet Steve and just wait for him inside the café. She didn't want to be in this house any longer than she had to be.

Dressing in a simple blue dress, Evelyn fixed her hair into a bun and put on some lipstick that she had hardly any of now. To cheer herself up she would go buy some new clothes after meeting Steve and begin to pack her bags. Glancing at the letter still nailed to the wall, Evelyn let out a shaky sigh and wondered how she was going to even begin bringing up the subject to Steve.

* * *

The nerves ate away at Evelyn as she sat at the table waiting for Steve to arrive. As she stared at the cup of tea in front of her, she wondered how to tell him that she was going to be tending to wounded soldiers and getting close to the front lines. Being a nurse was just as dangerous as being a soldier. Hospitals were the first target for bombers. She would constantly be in danger.

Sighing, she added some more sugar to her tea and stirred it absent-mindly. Glancing at her watch, she wondered where Steve was when she seen it was after eight but caught sight of him crossing the road when she looked out of the window. Waving, she waited till he was in the café before she smiled at him.

"Hey, was starting to think you weren't going to show," Evelyn teased as he took off his coat and sat opposite her.

Steve grinned "What? And miss my date with _the_ Evelyn Myers? I don't think so."

Shaking her head, Evelyn looked up and nodded to the waitress who came over with a small smile, "What can I get ya both this morning?" she asked politely.

"Just some toast for me," Evelyn said quickly and noticed Steve frowning, "not really hungry today."

Steve watched her for a moment before he nodded, "I'll have the same thanks, and another cup of tea."

"Since when do you not order the waffles for your breakfast?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow, "I can't remember you ever _not_ ordering them."

Evelyn didn't think she could stomach waffles right now and shrugged, "I guess I kinda lost my appetite with Bucky leaving and now you, I'm gonna miss the both of you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too," Steve admitted, "but at the same time… I'm glad I get to be treated like everyone else and do my part."

"Dr. Erskine is a good man," Evelyn said, nodding slowly before meeting Steve's eyes "he promised me he'd keep an eye on you. Both eyes even."

Steve chuckled as the waitress brought over his tea and two plates of toast, "Trust you to have him wrapped around your finger within moments of meeting him," he said jokingly, taking a bite out of his toast, "looks like it isn't just me and Bucky that you have an effect on."

"Speak of the devil, did you get to say goodbye to Bucky? A proper goodbye?" Evelyn asked, nibbling her toast and waiting for his answer.

Steve nodded, "Just before I went to enlist. He called me a punk and I called him a jerk," he paused before starting to eat his own toast and rolled his eyes, "we hugged, don't worry."

"I'm glad to hear it," Evelyn smiled weakly, "it's still weird to think he isn't going to be here stealing our food."

"Or chatting up the waitresses no matter what age they were," Steve chuckled he then looked at Evelyn with a raised eyebrow, "so did you get to say goodbye to him then? A _proper_ goodbye?"

Eyes widening slightly, Evelyn took another drink of her tea and hoped she wasn't blushing, "He stopped by before he went home, yeah."

"Do did he _say_ goodbye or did he _kiss_ you goodbye?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "I don't know why I was wondering how to tell you," she said, shaking her head slightly at her friend, "you always seem to know what's going on."

"It doesn't take a genius to know that Bucky was crazy about you," Steve said trying to sound joking but Evelyn could tell that something was wrong when he averted his eyes, "or that you were crazy about him."

"Steve-"

"I just feel bad you'll be here by yourself," Steve said quickly, interrupting her and Evelyn didn't try to ask if something was wrong, recognizing that Steve wouldn't be truthful "stuck in that house with your aunt. Anyway, wasn't there something you needed to tell me?"

Evelyn sighed and hesitated before shaking her head again, "Yeah, yeah there was," she said softly, "I got accepted into the Nursing Corps. I leave in a month. Looks like all three of us are getting out so you don't need to feel bad."

"You…you what?" Steve frowned, "When were you going to tell me?"

"I _was_ going to tell you that day at the cinema," Evelyn sighed, seeing that he was becoming angry, "but then we found out about Bucky and I didn't-"

"Didn't what?" Steve shook his head, ignoring the looks they were getting off of everyone else when his voice raised, "Didn't want to make me feel even worse about myself? I can't believe you never told me about this, Evelyn. I was going to be _left_ behind while you and Bucky went off and done your part? How could you?"

Evelyn's gaze softened, "Steve, I didn't know _how_ to tell you," she grew slightly annoyed when he scoffed and rubbed his head, "everytime someone mentions the war you go off in a mood because you were never enlisted. I didn't know how to bring it up without upsetting you."

"Oh because _this_ way has worked out such a treat. Did Bucky know?" Steve now sounded jealous and Evelyn looked at him in disbelief, "What other secrets have you been keeping from me. You two engaged? Expecting a kid?"

"I don't think you realize how much I've been worrying about telling _you_ this," Evelyn said quietly, hating how Steve wouldn't even look at her, "Bucky I could manage… but leaving you… leaving you would hurt."

Steve just looked at her with hardened eyes, "Why? Because you felt sorry for me? Because I'm just the useless, pathetic guy that's never going to amount to anything or do anything with his life?"

"No, because I couldn't imagine not seeing you every day!" Evelyn snapped and narrowed her eyes at him ignoring the way her eyes burned with unshed tears, "Ever since I met you, Steve, I have _seen_ you every day, I have _talked_ to you every day and if something happened you would be there for me, by being my confidante or my shoulder to cry on and I am _terrified_ of getting used to a life without you in it!" looking down, Evelyn realised that her hands were shaking but she kept talking "Bucky and I could go weeks without talking because we were both too damn stubborn when we argued but you and I never fell out for more than half a day because I couldn't stand it. I _needed_ you too much."

While she wiped her eyes of the tears threatening to come out, she noticed Steve with a guilty expression on his face, "Evie…"

"Just forget about it," Evelyn clung onto the anger because if she didn't, she would burst into tears and really make a scene, "I'm finished talking about this. Enjoy your breakfast."

Throwing down some money, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the front door, ignoring Steve urgently calling out her name and not stopping to apologize when she bumped into people. Evelyn didn't stop till she was a couple of blocks from the café until she leaned against the wall and caught her breath.

It hurt. It _physically_ hurt her to argue with Steve. She hadn't been lying when she had said she needed him. Evelyn loved Bucky and Steve the same but Steve was her rock. Anytime life got too hard, he knew what to say or do to make her feel better. He could talk about his feelings whereas Bucky wouldn't. His solution was to go out dancing or get a drink, concentrate on the fun and while that worked sometimes, there had been times when Evelyn had needed to get something off of her chest and Steve would be happy to listen.

It was going to be hard to be separated from them. There was a real chance that they would never see each other again and that is what frightened her the most.

Wiping her eyes again, Evelyn took a moment to compose herself before she headed towards the shops and tried to cheer herself up by buying some new clothes but it was to no avail as she still felt terrible how it had gone with Steve. Instead of taking her time and trying to enjoy her shopping, Evelyn simply rushed through it and jumped on a bus that would take her straight home and she just hoped her aunt had sobered up enough to go into work as she didn't want any more arguing today, though God only knew how she hadn't been fired yet from the factory. Probably because she was 'over-friendly' with her boss.

Wanting nothing more than to curl up and cry in her bed, Evelyn stopped in surprise when she seen Steve sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. Knowing that any anger towards him had faded away completely, she walked slowly towards him and sat down on the porch. Putting her shopping bag to one side as Steve looked up at her.

"Hey," she said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling weakly at him.

"So, the Nursing Corps," Steve said slowly, "you do know that if you're captured or taken by the enemy, you have to tend to _their_ soldiers?"

"I was warned about that," Evelyn said quietly, "you do know you're gonna have to _kill_ Nazis, don't you?"

Steve shrugged, "They'll teach me how to use a gun… but they can't make me shoot it."

"That's true."

They sat there for a minute in silence, just watching as people walked by talking away to one another and listened to the cars driving by them. Evelyn was about to speak when Steve sighed loudly, "Evelyn… I'm so sorry. I hate myself for hurting you like I did."

"I'm sorry too," Evelyn whispered, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No, you should have," Steve replied, putting a hand over hers and meeting her eyes sadly "I was way over the line. It's just when you told me you were leaving. I was just..." he shook his head "I was just scared that I would lose you completely. That you wouldn't need me anymore because you have Bucky. So, I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

Evelyn leaned her head on Steve's shoulder and gripped his hand tight, "I'm always going to need you Rogers," she whispered, "I hope I've made that abundantly clear by now. I meant _everything_ that I said."

"Bucky's lucky to have you," Steve admitted after several moments of quiet "I always had a sneaking suspicion you two would end up together. Let me guess, you argued before he kissed you?"

"Got it in one," Evelyn smiled as Steve chuckled, the sound vibrating through her as they sat there on her porch just watching the world go by, "typical Barnes and Myers, huh? Can't even have a romantic moment without an argument."

"You could say that," Steve put an arm around her shoulders and leaned his head against hers, "So we're _both_ leaving in a month," he commented and Evelyn stiffened slightly, "at least I can say goodbye to you at the train station. We might even get on the same one. You never know."

Closing her eyes, Evelyn felt her throat close up, "Here's hoping," she whispered, wishing that this war had never started and she could go back to the good old days where the three of them were just living life and having fun together, "I'm really gonna miss you. I want you to know that."

"Me too, Evie, me too."

"You wanna come in and get a cup of tea?"

"As long as it's not your aunt's 'special tea'," Steve joked making her laugh, "then I'll gladly have some. Last time I vomited everywhere."

Evelyn smiled as Steve helped her up and grabbed her bag, "Yeah I remember," She said softly and the two of them looked at each other, "don't ever doubt what you're worth Steve. Promise me that you won't?"

"I promise… as long as you promise not to get yourself into trouble," Steve said seriously but he half smiled at her, "I won't be there to save you, you know."

"I could say the same," Evelyn giggled but she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "when we _all_ survive this. You're taking me dancing. That I can promise."

Steve looked at her before he nodded, "Fair enough," he smiled sweetly at her "come on, you can tell me all about the Nursing Corps inside. It's starting to get cold out here."


	4. Chapter 4

Evelyn's head snapped up as the bus came to a stop and she blearingly looked out of the dark window and wondered where the hell they were. She had been on a train, then a boat for two days and then she and a group of ten other nurses had gotten on this bus early this morning to a hospital somewhere in Italy. Yawning, she glanced around and seen the other women gather their belongings and start getting off of the bus. There wasn't a large group of them and she realized that numbers definitely were too few for the nurses.

It was a cool night but still dark and in the distance, Evelyn was sure she could hear shouting and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she waited patiently to get off the bus. She just hoped that no enemy bombs would find their way here.

The young woman opposite her gave her a friendly smile as they waited to get off the bus, "Hi, I'm Emily, Emily Krepner," she said as they shuffled down the aisle, "looks like we're gonna be in the same group," she indicated to the older African-American woman behind them, "this is Olive Butoun."

"Nice to meet you both," Evelyn said with a genuine smile that Olive returned, "I'm Evelyn Myers, but you can call me Evie."

"Glad there's more than one person with sense on this damn bus," Olive muttered, ignoring the looks that she got "I might not go crazy at all."

"I did tell you to not lose hope," Emily whispered.

As they got off the bus, Evelyn looked up at the building and raised her eyebrows: it certainly looked like it had seen better days. The older matron stood at the front of the group and cleared her throat, "Evening, my name is Elizabeth Grey but y'all can call me Betty. I know you ladies would love nothin' better than to have a good sleep in after this long journey, but I'm afraid it ain't gonna hap'n," the woman had a southern drawl and gave them a sympathetic expression, "this is a make-shift hospital as the other one got bombed. In the morning, you will be assigned your wards and it will be your job to heal the sick, do your best to keep everything clean and sanitary-"

"Clean?" a young woman with red hair repeated the word with a curled lip, "I didn't sign up for no cleaning. I came here to heal the wounded."

Betty narrowed her eyes at her, "And these men didn't sign up to get there legs and arms blown up. You will keep those wards clean or else, missy."

"I'm…I'm just surprised there isn't people already here to do the cleaning," the red-head still sounded disgusted, "we're gonna be rushed off our feet every day!"

"Yes we are, y'all better get used to it quick."

Evelyn raised her eyebrows slightly as the red-head turned to her friend and muttered under her breath, "Christ on a stick, did she not listen when she enlisted?" she heard Emily whisper beside her, "How dumb can she be?"

"Hush up, Krepner. You're missing the orders," Olive said quietly and Evelyn's eyes returned to Betty after sharing a smile with Emily.

"-you will be assisting in any way you can, cleaning, healing and keeping up morale," Betty indicated to the building with a sad look in her eyes, "these men have seen hell and they will be reliving it. It's up to us to give them physical as well as mental care. Don't let me down."

Nodding to another woman with a clipboard, Betty took it off her, "The rooms you will be sleeping in will be at the end of the ward so you're not far away from your patients, when I say your name – go with the head nurse and get some sleep. Gonna be a long day tomorrow. You can meet the other nurses at some point."

"There's already other nurses here?" Emily asked, frowning a little, "There must be a helluva lot wounded already."

Evelyn nodded, "I heard that our guys were taking a bad hit here," she whispered back in reply, listening out for her name at the same time, "they'll need all the help they can get."

"Krepner, Butoun, Myers!" Betty looked up as the three women walked forward, "Y'all are with me, c'mon."

A little relieved that she wasn't with the red-head or her friend, Evelyn nervously followed the other two with her suitcase in her hands. Betty led them up to the door and as soon as it was opened Evelyn had to severely fight the urge not to gag at the smell. Even on the first floor, there were injured men lying everywhere – on the old couches, on a blanket on the floor and even one on a table. She sadly looked at the men and felt her chest tighten at how they must be feeling before shaking herself and averting her eyes: the last thing they would want was the new nurses gawping at them.

Going up two flights of stairs, the three nurses were pointed towards a small room at the end of the corridor, "The door on the very end is where you'll be sleeping," Betty sounded a little out of breath at climbing the two flights of stairs so quickly, "it's covered so you have privacy and the door next to it is where the patients are at. You'll be my day nurses so get some sleep. I want you all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed," she stopped and gave Olive a nod, "so bloody happy they gave you me, Butoun. You can help teach these girls for me."

"I'll try my hardest, Betty," Olive said casually, ignoring the curious looks that Evelyn and Emily gave her, "think we have some good ones here."

"Good. I'm sick of these doe-eyed girls that just flirt with the locals," Betty muttered, shaking her head as she walked back down the corridor, "if I have to put up with _one_ more pregnancy…"

Evelyn stood a little stunned as she watched the older nurse walk away, "Well… this has been a whirlwind kinda night," she said tiredly, "we should probably get to sleep."

"I hope the beds are comfy," Krepner sounded wistful as Olive opened the door, "if this place is anything like the last hospital I was in, we're gonna be on our feet all day."

The room was quite small with four beds and little side tables all crammed in. The windows were dark and Evelyn wondered if they had been boarded up. The only light was from a candle and it was only then that Evelyn realized that there was another person in the room, sitting cross-legged on a bed writing a letter.

"Oh, you must be the new girls?" the other nurse had a crisp English accent and from what Evelyn could make out, blonde hair and a kind smile, "I'm Suzanne Leith, I arrived here last night. Just make yourselves comfortable. Hard as that may be."

Evelyn returned her smile with one of her own and sat down on the bed next to her, "I'm Evelyn Myers," the others introduced themselves and Evelyn put down her suitcase and held back a yawn as she got changed for bed and started to unpack, as did the others "so you're from England?" she asked politely.

"I come from London," Suzanne replied, looking happy that they were having a conversation, "didn't think for a moment that I'd be shipped off to Italy. At least it isn't Hawaii…" she trailed off, not needing to explain.

Olive sighed sadly, "All those poor men and women," she said folding up her clothes as she stood in her nightgown, "hopefully we won't have anything like that happen here. You three been properly trained I hope? Because you're gonna need it."

"I'm ready," Krepner said determinedly, "been stitching and fixing folk since I was small. Growing up on a farm someone's always hurting themselves."

Suzanne nodded, "I was a nurse for three years before I enlisted. My mother trained me well as did my grandmother."

"I don't think anyone that signed up wasn't trained," Evelyn said quietly lying back on the pillow as she stared at the dank ceiling, "well, maybe apart from the red-head."

Krepner giggled, "I would have loved to of seen her face when she walked into her room. Probably shocked her she'd have to clean it."

"That girl sounded like a damn fool," Olive added shaking her head, "I'm surprised she was accepted. Nurses Corps must have been desperate."

"What red-head?" Suzanne asked curiously.

Evelyn turned her head to look at her, "A girl that arrived with us tonight. Apparently she didn't sign up to be a _cleaner_ ," she smiled a little as Krepner snorted loudly, "she thought there would be cleaners hired as well as nurses."

"Some people truly don't think before they speak," Suzanne laughed then looked back down at the letter she was writing, "I hope you all don't mind if I finish my letter before I blow the candle out?"

"I'm so tired I didn't even notice no candle," Krepner murmured sleepily, burrowing her head into her pillow, "goodnight ladies."

Olive waved a hand before turning over to go to sleep, "See you in the morning," Evelyn whispered as she leaned over to pick up the photo of her, Steve and Bucky off the side table. Putting the photo under her pillow, Evelyn sighed as she laid her head down and closed her eyes.

Wherever they both were, she just hoped that they were safe.

Trying to get comfortable, Evelyn thought back to those last weeks with Steve and couldn't help but miss him terribly. The thought of not having him two doors down anymore hurt. They had spent practically every day together and she had stayed at his for the last week as her aunt continued to drink and become cruel to her niece. He had treated her to the cinema and even bought a small bag or popcorn and jokingly promised not to start any fights so they could see the whole film much to her amusement.

It had hurt to find out that Steve would be leaving before her and the night before he got on the train she had held him tight while they slept, with Steve promising to write her letters whenever he could and that they _would_ see each other again.

 _"_ _This isn't the end, Evie… you're not losing me so easy."_

Wiping her eyes quickly, Evelyn just hoped that Steve would keep his promises as would Bucky. She had received two letters from him before she left and she kept them safe in her suitcase along with other memorable items. Evelyn missed him terribly and wished she could see him again, those kisses were slowly being forgotten and she hated it. Even just to hear him call her 'Nurse Evie' again would make her happy.

"Be safe…" Evelyn whispered so quietly that she couldn't hear herself over the faint noise of Suzanne writing a letter, "Please… I can't lose either of you."

* * *

 **A/N**

Hello,

May I first say a huge, big thank you to everyone who followed and favourite and reviewed my story! I had a huge smile everytime I got an email saying someone had liked my story. From this point on it will loosely follow Captain America: The First Avenger but will mainly focus on Evie's story being a nurse but will have Bucky and Steve in it too. (How else would we have romance and angst in this story?)

I've based her loosely on my great-aunt who was a nurse during WW2 and will use some of her stories for inspiration. Other details I have looked up so I'm sorry if they aren't 100%.

There may be long lapses between chapters but it's because I don't want to rush my writing and spoil it. Next chapter will be longer as this was mainly an introductory chapter to the other nurses.

Hope you like my work and please let me know, constructive criticism as well.

 **~ BSI**


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _Evie,_

 _Thanks for the last letter you sent me. I got strange looks for laughing out loud at breakfast. Who knew such a lady could come up with a joke like that. Can just see you writing that letter with that smile on your face._

 _Training is going good. I actually managed one press up before I fell on my face and only got laughed at like a thousand times. But I'm here and I get to fight that's the main thing. Dr. Erskine is keeping an eye on me, two even, so you can sleep easy. He's talking about me helping him with something and when I find out what it is, I'll let you know. In your next letter let me know where to send the letter, like always._

 _I feel stupid writing it but I miss you. Not getting to see you and Buck everyday it's tough but we'll meet up again. I just know it. I keep thinking about those last few weeks we had and it gets me through. Plus all the other guys think I must be rich or something since they all seen you kiss me goodbye at the train station. Can't just be my personality in their opinion. Thanks again for that._

 _Steve._

Smiling, Evelyn traced Steve's name on the letter and shook her head thinking about their goodbye before he went on the train. She could tell that he was nervous when he had seen the other recruits and that he was obviously the smallest and decided to make him feel better.

He was blushing when she cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips and begging him to write her letters and not forget about her. By the time she let him go, every recruit's jaw had dropped and looked at Steve with some admiration.

 _"_ _You're welcome… keep safe and remember my letters, Rogers."_

God, she missed them both so much that it almost hurt.

"Reading a letter from your boyfriend?"

Evelyn looked up from Steve's letter as Suzanne finished putting her hair in a bun with a knowing smile on her face, "Oh no, he's just a friend," she said quickly smiling, "told him he'd be in trouble if he didn't send me letters."

"It's just you had this look in your eye…" Suzanne began to say but then shook her head as she straightened up and smoothed down her uniform "never mind me, I'm just a romantic at heart. Just tell me to stop."

"Oh don't worry about it," Evelyn replied, putting the letter away from Steve and wondering why there wasn't one from Bucky, "its better being a romantic than a pessimistic in my opinion."

"You sound like my fiancée," Suzanne laughed quietly, holding a ring that was on a necklace around her neck that Evelyn hadn't noticed last night, "he's just as bad as me."

Raising her eyebrows, Evelyn couldn't help but smile wider, "You're engaged?"

Suzanne nodded almost shyly and sighed happily, "Just before he got shipped out. We've been together since we were fourteen. He's my first love. I can't wait to be Mrs. Suzanne Falsworth."

"Falsworth? You suit it," Evelyn said wistfully, looking down at her left hand and wondering if there ever would be a ring there, given to her by Bucky.

"So is this friend one of the men in your photograph?" Suzanne asked curiously, "Forgive me for prying but I couldn't help but notice the way you looked at it last night and put it under your pillow."

"He is actually," Evelyn brought out the photo and smoothed it out as she showed it to Suzanne, "the little one is Steve, who wrote me the letter and… and the other one is James but we call him Bucky."

Suzanne gave her a wry smile, "Would I be right in saying that it is this… James or Bucky as you call him, that he's your boyfriend?"

"I think you're right…" Evelyn said slowly, trying not to smile as she looked down at his smiling face, "he only decided to kiss me before he left for England."

"Oh… you need to tell me tonight," Suzanne said happily, putting one hand over her heart, "my inner romantic is screaming out to hear it!"

Krepner came over towards them buttoning up her nurses shirt whilst yawning, "I lived on a farm all my life and I still can't get used to early morning starts," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes "damn it all to hell. Just couldn't get comfy last night."

"Don't worry, you'll probably be so exhausted tonight that you'll sleep right through," Evelyn told her, tying her own hair back tightly, "we're on all day."

" _Christ on a cross…"_

"Quit your cursing," Olive said firmly, turning Emily to look at her and sighing as she took in her disheveled appearance, "you're not even buttoning up your uniform right. You don't want to give those patients the wrong idea."

"What would I do without you Miss Butoun?" Emily grinned, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "You keep me respectable."

"Someone has too, I suppose."

Evelyn shared a smile with Suzanne and Emily as the head nurse Betty came into their room and clapped her hands, "Alright ladies, it's a beautiful day to save lives," she said, nodding as the four nurses stood in front of her ready and waiting, "let's go meet your new patients."

She held open the bedroom door and waited until they filed out into the corridor, "Now, this place is filthy but we've got to try and keep it clean. The men in here are ones waiting to be transferred to the main hospital for some serious operations," Betty explained, giving them a serious look, "they may have to have these serious operations _here_ if the wounds get worse so keep a good eye on them. Let me know if something terrible is happening. Any questions?"

"Is there any… _special_ cases we should know about?" Emily asked out of the blue and lowered her voice, "I don't wanna say somethin' and upset one of them. Morale has to be kept high after all."

Betty hesitated before answering, "One of these men watched his whole unit be killed," she said quietly, "he can be hostile but only when he's frightened and thinks he's back out there. No mention of Germans or Nazi's or anything like that. Last bed on the left. Other than that, they're all fine."

When no one else spoke, Betty nodded, "Make me proud girls," she muttered and then looked almost embarrassed at Olive, "Butoun, I'm sorry to say this but-"

"I know, I know," Olive's voice was suddenly cold, "I only help _my_ people as they say."

Evelyn felt an annoyance run through her as Betty sighed and went to open the doors, it shouldn't matter what colour someone's skin was, especially in this kind of situation. Nurses were scarce enough as it was without society picking what patients a black nurse or doctor could tend too. It was time for change but Evelyn sadly knew that nothing would change. Ignorance would always be a part of humanity, ignorance and hatred.

"You're all going to help each other, keep the ward clean and if you're needed you run and help," Betty said, glancing around the ward which in the early morning sun didn't look as bad as Evelyn thought it would be, "there's twelve patients in here, which means three each. Myers, you take the top left, Leith the next three, Krepner the top right and Butoun… well, you know the drill."

Feeling a slight panic at being thrown in the deep end, Evelyn took a deep breath and looked at the other three women nervously, "It will be fine," Olive muttered, rolling up her sleeves and heading over to the three men lying in their beds next to her, "any questions come ask me. Now go."

"Three patients each and keep _this_ ward clean?" Emily repeated in a whisper as she walked with Evelyn to their patients, "This floor looks like it's never been clean. Why didn't she just ask me to pull a damn rabbit out a hat?"

Evelyn smiled faintly, "That seems too easy, a cow would be more impressive."

Emily snorted "I'd rather my chances with the cow," she said and shrugged, "oh well, good luck Evie. We're gonna need it."

Taking a deep breath, Evelyn realized she had the traumatized man in the last bed and seen that he was lying quietly looking out of the window. The other two men were sitting up and playing cards with each other. The make-shift beds were barely apart and Evelyn wondered when the blankets had last been washed.

"Morning gentlemen," she said brightly, walking over, "I'm Evelyn Myers… I'll be looking after you until you're moved."

One man with an impressive moustache gave her a pleasant smile, he was quite young and had a bruised eye, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Myers," he said, nodding his head, "I'm Jonathan Archimedes Tobias Dugan and this is my good friend Thomas O'Crout. The other gentleman is Peter Shelby, he's had a rough time lately."

"You don't need to remember his middle names," Thomas chuckled, glancing at Evelyn and noticing her surprised expression, he had a nice Irish accent that wasn't rough at all, "we all just call him Dugan."

"That's a relief," Evelyn smiled and walked forward to read the notes the other nurses had left, "at least the two of you have easier names to remember."

Peter Shelby looked a little startled at her voice, "Are we safe here?" he asked shakily, "Th-they can't get us?"

"As far as I know, this is a secure location, Mr. Shelby," Evelyn said soothingly, feeling sympathetic for the poor man, he didn't look much older than her, "just try to rest and let me worry about everything else."

Dugan glanced and seemed to be impressed when the other man nodded slowly and closed his eyes obediently, "Good one Miss Myers, he usually doesn't listen to the night nurses."

"Think's they're working against him," Thomas added in a low voice.

"I must just have a trusting face," Evelyn said and noticed that Dugan was waiting for an amputation and glancing up, she noticed his left leg covered in a blanket, "I see you're waiting on an amputation Mr. Dugan. Do you mind if I take a look? It says here it's to be kept clean."

Dugan shrugged, "Do what you have too, Miss Myers although I warn you. It's not a pretty sight."

Preparing for the worst, Evelyn walked over and lifted the blanket and was relieved when she didn't gag at the sight or the smell. The foot was almost completely black and the skin was clearly dead. There hadn't been any blood flow for a while now and above the ankle was a gaping wound that was beginning to look infected.

"Least it's just the foot," Dugan said, trying to be upbeat about his situation, "could have been the whole damn leg."

Evelyn nodded and narrowed her eyes at the wound, "I'm going to try and clean the wound and then I will deal with…." She glanced at Thomas's file and raised an eyebrow, "… the bullets in your shoulder…"

"Don't worry," Thomas said waving his hand at her, "deal with Dugan's ugly foot first. I'll be glad when they cut the bugger off."

It took most of the morning to clean and put fresh gauze on Dugan's wound but Evelyn was pleased with her work, as was Betty when she did a quick sweep of all the soldiers. The others were doing just as well and it actually seemed calm in the ward as the four nurses worked hard with their patients. After giving them some pain medication and ensuring that Peter had eaten something and was calm, Evelyn decided to start on the bullets still in Thomas's body.

"So, tell me… how did you come to get two bullets in your shoulder?" Evelyn asked curiously, sitting on the bed and looking at the wound closely, wincing at the mess it had made.

Thomas sighed, "I stupidly tried to go out and get my friend but realized halfway there that he was already dead, bloody Ger-" he paused and glanced at Peter before shaking his head "-the enemy shot me twice before I managed to make it back. If it wasn't for Dugan then I'd have been dead."

"You'd do the same for me," Dugan pointed out, wincing as he straightened out his leg, "and for the record, it was brave of you to run out and try to save your friend. No man get's left behind."

"He did," Thomas muttered, looking down and Evelyn seen the guilty look on his face, "I didn't save him in time."

Biting her lip, Evelyn cleared her throat "I may have just met you, Mr O'Crout but I have no doubt that if your friend was alive you would have dragged him back with you. Don't feel guilty."

"Thank you Miss Myers…" Thomas said sadly.

"I don't see an exit wound but the entry wound is quite clean," she murmured more to herself than to the half-naked man in front of her, "I'll be able to find the bullets and remove them. You haven't been here long have you?"

"We got in last night," Dugan explained and grew sombre "the other medical van got hit by an enemy tank… Thomas and I and two others were the only ones who made it."

Evelyn didn't know what to say and let out a shaky breath, "Which regiment are you both in?" she asked, changing the subject as she picked up a small pair of tweezers and felt the wound carefully for any bumps indicating to a bullet.

"101st Infantry regiment," Thomas replied, tensing up as Evelyn pressed down on the wound, "we used to tease Dugan's brother about us being higher up than him."

"Your brother's in the war too?" Evelyn asked, glancing at Dugan before beginning to carefully extract the first bullet.

Dugan chuckled, "He is indeed ma'am and his name is just as fancy as mine-"

"I'd say fancier, but that's just me," Thomas interjected, grinning at Evelyn.

"-Timothy Aloysius Cadwallader Dugan," Dugan said, rolling his eyes at Thomas "although we just call him 'Dum Dum' Dugan. Just to tell the difference."

Evelyn smiled "I won't ask why you call him that," she said wryly, pleased that the first bullet was still intact and she wouldn't have to dig around for fragments, "what regiment is he in?"

"The 107th."

Looking up, Evelyn's eyes widened "The 107th?" she repeated and Dugan nodded his head "Do you know if their safe?"

"Last letter I got indicted that they were," Dugan scratched his chin thoughtfully, "don't think Tim would lie to me, especially as if this foot takes me down it's up to him to carry on the Dugan family name."

Hearing that Evelyn sighed in relief, "Thank god…" she whispered under her breath but Thomas glanced at her over his shoulder.

"You've got a sweetheart in that regiment I take it?"

Evelyn smiled fondly, "I do… and I haven't had a letter for a couple of weeks so I was worried."

"I wouldn't worry too much, they send the letters to this place not far and they get sorted and handed out," Dugan said comfortingly, "it just takes a while to get to you but I'm sure you'll have a letter soon. It wouldn't be a certain Mr Barnes would it?"

Stunned, Evelyn nodded her head, "How did you know?" she asked him quickly.

Dugan laughed, "My brother told me that he's been missing his girl like crazy and wishes he could see her again," he winked at her jauntily, "and I can see why he's missing someone like you that much."

"We've heard that he's got it bad for you, Miss Myers," Thomas said playfully, "he's fallen for your charm."

"More like I've fallen for his charm," Evelyn said wryly and shook her head, "just you keep still now, don't want to make your wound worse."

After some searching, Evelyn managed to get the other bullet out of Thomas's shoulder and cleaned the wound before stitching it up. "Try to rest your shoulder," she told the young soldier firmly, "and if you feel any strange pains or anything let me know. Hopefully you've avoided damage to the muscles and will have a speedy recovery."

"Here's hoping," Thomas said and winced when he leaned back against the headboard, "besides from looking after us… do you have to keep this place clean too?" he asked, catching sight of Suzanne and Olive cleaning their areas.

"We do indeed, keep it clean and sanitary," Evelyn answered casually, cleaning the tweezers and then sterilizing them before showing Thomas the bullets in her hand, "I got the little buggers out and you're still alive. A good start to my morning."

Dugan chuckled, "If only my bloody foot was as easy."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Dugan," Evelyn said comfortingly, rolling her eyes as Thomas took the bullets off of her, "as soon as they're able too, they'll move you to the main hospital and get you into surgery right away."

Dugan looked unsure "And what if I need surgery before I'm moved?" he asked hesitantly, "Is there a doctor here who could do the surgery?"

"There is and if that happens… I'll be with you through it all," Evelyn said sincerely "it's my job to look after you remember?"

The two men smiled at her, "I feel better already," Dugan said "I'm mighty glad that we have you as a nurse, Miss Myers. We might just get through this damn war alive with you stitching us up."

"I'm not the only good nurse here," Evelyn reminded him "now, just you three try to rest… I have a hospital floor to help clean."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long day and Evelyn couldn't help but yawn as she folded sheets alongside Emily and Suzanne. Her day had been filled with checking over patients, feeding them and trying to clean the filthy hospital but Thomas and Dugan had kept her smiling with their jokes and stories. During the day, Betty had asked them to come assist in other wards and help with transferring patients so it really had felt like a never-ending day. Now with less than half an hour to go – she couldn't wait to get to her bed. Even if it wasn't comfy in the slightest.

"I can't believe we all survived the first day," Emily muttered as she and Suzanne folded a large sheet neatly together, "did you hear another nurse fainted?"

Suzanne rolled her eyes, "She was faking it… did you not hear Betty yelling at her? A soldier with a major concussion helped her into _his_ bed and then sat on the floor. She has no business calling herself a nurse."

"I was wondering why Betty looked so annoyed," Evelyn murmured, picking up the pile of blankets "I would be so humiliated taking a sick man's bed."

"And glad I am to hear it," the three young women jumped at the sound of Betty's voice from behind them and stood to attention, "that girl has been sent off to somewhere where she can be of use. Collecting scrap. Thank Christ I have girls like you three and Olive."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "You sent her away already?"

"I have zero tolerance for girls like her," Betty said calmly, but there was anger in her eyes, "if the soldiers didn't treat her like a queen, tell her that her hair was pretty then they didn't get proper care. There are no second chances here. It's a goddamn war. Some people need to realize that."

Evelyn shared a look with Suzanne and Emily before looking back at Betty.

"Leith, you take these blankets up to the third floor. They need them. Myers and Krepner, take these pills back to the safe and lock them up tight," Betty pursed her lips, "don't make it obvious that you have them – some of these patients ain't as nice as the ones in our ward."

Frowning a little, Evelyn glanced at Emily and then back at Betty, "Shouldn't we have an armed guard?" she indicated to herself "I'm barely a fighter. What happens if someone attacks us to get the pills?"

Betty sighed, "I _wish_ there was a man to do this… but last time, he just took the pills and overdosed. He wanted a way out and the Colonel won't let anyone else do it," she handed the small box to Evelyn and gave her a sad look "head straight to the office at the end and be in and out. The safe doors opened so you just need to shut it tight. I'm needed for a surgery or else I'd do it. Go straight to your room after."

Feeling nervous as she walked away, Evelyn swallowed hard and glanced at Emily who looked at the box warily. "Do you want me to come with you?" Suzanne offered, shifting the pile of blankets in her arms "Three would be better than one."

Although tempted, Evelyn shook her head "It'll draw more attention," she said trying to sound braver than she actually felt, "we should just run down the hall and act like there's an emergency and they shouldn't be any wiser. We can do this."

"When I was younger, we used to run across the field with the bull in it and try to get to the other side," Emily muttered, running a hand through her messy hair, "but this terrifies me way more than that shit."

Evelyn sighed, "If you want I'll go alone-"

"I'm not backing out," Emily interrupted her and smiled faintly "y'all would just make fun of me."

They said good night to Suzanne and taking a deep breath ran down the hall towards the office, just before Evelyn reached the door she was suddenly pushed into the wall and fell hard onto her knees. "You have the fuckin' pills?" a man stood over her with a bandage over his left eye and he twitched as he stood over her, "I want this pain to end!"

Gripping the box, Evelyn shook her head "This is just bandages," she lied quickly, "we're needed for surgery!"

"Fuckin' bullshit!"

"Leave her alone!" Emily shouted loudly and was about to hit him with a plank of wood that she had picked up from the floor but the soldier turned and easily blocked her. Getting up, Evelyn ignored the pain in her leg and ran towards the office again, shutting the door behind her and shakily placing the box into the safe and shutting the door before spying a gun on the table. Hearing Emily cry out, she grabbed the gun and ran outside again with it in her hands and extended.

"Back. Off!" Evelyn ordered, shakily holding the gun as the solider had one of Emily's arms in his hand and squeezing it painfully.

Laughing, he narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you gonna do, bitch?" he asked mockingly, "Shoot me?"

"You hurt her again and I will…" Evelyn said slowly, trying to appear more confident but inside she was ready for breaking down, "Back _off_ soldier…. Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" the soldier dropped Emily's arm and glared at Evelyn, "I've had this pain in my fuckin' head for two weeks now. I lost a goddamn eye for my country and I can't even get no pain relief!"

Evelyn took a step back when he approached her but regretted it when he smirked "Thought so… you don't have the nerve to take a life…" he took another step and shook his head, "now, you be a good little nurse and go get me my fuckin' pills!"

"Soldier, stand _down_!"

Glancing behind him, Evelyn could have cried with happiness when she seen Betty standing with a stern looking man. "Oh… Colonel Miller… I was just-"

"Harassing two young ladies," the Colonel said angrily "so much so that one is pointing a gun at you while another is on the floor. Is this how you treat women?"

"No, sir."

"Get back to your room. Now!" the Colonel waited until the soldier had left before looking at Evelyn, "I'll take my gun back now, Nurse. Thank you."

Dropping it into this outstretched hand, Evelyn then went to Emily's side and helped her up. "I told you, I told you a _thousand_ times that this was a dangerous job," Betty growled, poking the Colonel in the chest "my girls could have been seriously hurt Miller. They won't be doing this again. You hear me?"

"Fine. Nurses will no longer be in charge of locking up the pills," Miller said coolly, "and it's _Colonel_ Miller to you, Miss Grey."

Betty rolled her eyes before she looked at Evelyn and Emily worriedly, "He didn't rough you up, Krepner, did he?" she asked and closed her eyes in relief when Emily shook her head, "Head back to your room girls. You're done for the night."

Keeping her arm around Emily, Evelyn led them back to the room and felt herself as well as Emily tremble as they walked through the door and shut it tightly behind them. "We heard all the commotion," Suzanne said straight away, her blue eyes full of worry, "What the hell happened out there?"

"Soldier attacked us trying to get the pain meds," Emily explained, sitting down on her bed and hugging herself "thought he was gonna break my damn arm the way he was gripping it."

Olive sighed and rubbed her head, "That damn Colonel better reign in his men," she muttered, "there's a few bad apples in this orchard unfortunately."

"Are you okay, Evelyn?" Suzanne asked as she began to change into her nightwear, "You look pale."

"I held a gun for the first time today," Evelyn whispered quietly "and pointed it at a man who fights for his country. I don't really know how to feel about that."

Emily looked at her, "You should feel proud… most girls would start screaming and looking for someone else to help. You took initiative. You'll need that."

"But what would you have done if there wasn't a gun?" Olive asked and arched an eyebrow at all of them, "You need to know how to defend yourselves. Especially working as a nurse."

Suzanne bit her lip, "I always asked James to teach me a little but he kept refusing… he didn't like imagining me fighting."

"Neither did Bucky," Evelyn muttered, rubbing her face and wishing she had been more insistent with him.

"Could… could you teach us some self-defence Olive?" Emily asked, her eyes lowering to the floor "I never want to feel that weak again. I just froze."

Evelyn glanced at Suzanne and raised an eyebrow: it would be helpful to know a little self-defence. Especially after what happened tonight.

The older woman looked at them before nodding, "I can teach you a few things that my grandfather showed me," she answered and sat down on her bed, "first thing, a man got four weaknesses – eyes, throat, groin and knees. He choking you, don't bother with trying to pull his hands away. You won't. Stick your fingers in his eyes and knee him in the groin. He coming at you, kick him in the knees or anywhere else before hollerin' for help."

"Have you had to fight someone off before?" Suzanne asked warily, noticing how Olive stiffened and grew quiet, "I'm sorry it's none of my business-"

"I've had to fight for my life many times," Olive said calmly after a moment of silence, looking at them seriously "I'll teach you a little before we go to sleep."

* * *

"He attacked you?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she changed the dressing on Dugan's foot: the wound was starting to heal but his foot looked worse than it did the day before. He would need surgery sooner rather than later. "He just pushed me, it was Emily that he attacked but she's fine," she answered calmly, wrinkling her nose as she cleaned away the dry blood, "were you scratching this last night?"

Thomas chuckled, "Told you she'd know you were scratching."

"Forget my bloody foot and for your information no, I didn't scratch it," Dugan muttered, sitting up straighter, "I hope the Colonel sorted this son of a bitch out!"

Bandaging up his foot, Evelyn shot Dugan a smile "I'm sure he did. You should be worrying more about yourself than me," she murmured, "you're going to need surgery soon."

"What about me, Nurse Evie?" Thomas asked, winking at her "Will I need surgery?"

Evelyn shook her head wryly, "I think you'll be in for a couple of days to make sure there's no muscle damage. Keep doing those exercises the night nurse showed you and you should be okay."

Glancing to the bed on the end, Evelyn noticed that Peter Shelby was fast asleep and frowned: he had been asleep last night before she had finished. "How long has Mr. Shelby been asleep?" she asked in a low voice, glancing at her other two patients.

"For a while now… he had a bad episode last night and the nurses had to sedate him," Dugan said sadly, "poor basterd, overheard some broadcast in German and freaked out."

Evelyn sighed and rubbed her head: she wished there was a way to block out the bad memories for Peter but sadly she knew there was no magical cure. He was probably going to be like this for the rest of his life. "Surprised you couldn't hear him," Thomas said, rubbing his chin and feeling the stubble "he was making quite a racket."

"I was that tired I went to sleep straight away," Evelyn told him, standing up and wincing at the pain in her back "poor Olive and Suzanne were woken up and asked to help out with transferring patients so I should count myself lucky."

As Evelyn began to clean up, she spotted Emily coming over and smiled at her "Hey, how's it going?" she asked but frowned when she seen the worried expression on her fellow nurses face, "Emily?"

"Did you hear the news?" Emily asked quietly, "Apparently the Germans are getting closer… if they find out we're here, we might get bombed."

Evelyn felt her heart stop a little and swallowed hard: this makeshift hospital wouldn't stand if the German's bombed it. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that," she whispered, glancing at Dugan and Thomas as they joked together and then at Peter Shelby who lay barely moving in his bed as he slept.

"If they do… we haven't got enough room on the trucks for everyone," Emily whispered, "I counted. Some would have to be left behind."

"Left behind?" Evelyn repeated, her eyes widening "Why isn't there more trucks."

"No idea. Though it would be hard to evacuate everyone in time," Emily answered her, rubbing her head "but like you said, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Would they be able to evacuate the hospital in time?

"Well, well, well. You ladies are in for a treat," Olive said, continuing to mop the floor behind them, "I heard we've got some protection from a passing infantry while they await orders."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Be a nice treat to see some _healthy_ men. Are they here yet?"

Before Olive could answer, they heard an excited squeal come from the hall and Evelyn wondered what was going on when an excited Suzanne came in holding hands with a man with a thin moustache and wide smile on their faces.

"This must be the fiancée," Emily said, smiling a little "look how happy she is."

"Falsworth?" Dugan suddenly shouted, "What the hell are you doing here? And where's my infamous brother?"

Evelyn froze and felt herself get hopeful: if Dugan's brother was here… then maybe…

"Jonathan Archimedes Tobias Dugan, you son of a bitch!" a man with a similarly impressive moustache to Dugan's entered the room, "Heard you're losing a foot. Boys, this is my brother, Johnny."

Her breath hitched in her throat as several men entered the ward but her eyes were drawn to one especially. One who she had been hoping to see ever since she left America. He looked up and seen her standing next to Dugan's bed and froze as they looked at each other across from the room.

He was here, he was really here.

"Bucky?"


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed like a dream to Evelyn that Bucky was really here, standing in front of her and before she could do or say anything more he grinned widely and ran towards her, lifting her slightly while holding her tight against him. Evelyn laughed happily as he twirled her and pressed her lips against his as he put her back down, "I can't believe you're here," Bucky whispered, cupping her cheeks and kissing her more urgently this time, "I was trying not to get my hopes up that you might be."

"Better pinch yourself," Evelyn teased, blushing when there was wolf-whistles and cat-calling and she felt slightly embarrassed as she realized that everyone was watching, "looks like we put on a show for everyone," she murmured, smiling at Emily and the others over his shoulder.

Bucky turned and held up a hand, "Hey, c'mon, we're in the presence of ladies. Try and behave, huh?"

"We will if you will!"

"Oh, I doubt they will, you two had a more passionate reunion than the two who are engaged" Emily chuckled walking over to them and pointed to the corner, "I'd suggest the corner examination room with the curtain drawn or you're going to have an audience."

Bucky grinned charmingly, "I like the way your friend thinks," he said to Evelyn, keeping his arm tightly around her waist.

Despite the smile on her face, Evelyn shook her head "I can't do that, Bucky. I have patients to-"

"I'll keep an eye on things," Emily said and then rolled her eyes when Evelyn still looked unsure "two of them are laughing and joking with the other soldiers and one is still asleep. I think I can manage things Evie."

Evelyn sighed and then squeezed Emily's arm, "Thank you, Emily. I owe you one."

"Consider us even for pointing a gun at that lunatic the other night," Emily winked "just remember we can still hear you two so no hanky panky."

Evelyn took Bucky's hand in hers and led him into the corner, rolling her eyes before she pulled the curtain over as the others all smirked at her. "I just hope Betty doesn't come looking for me," she said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as Bucky sat on the bed, "or else you'll be getting thrown out."

"Has she not got a romantic bone in her body?" Bucky asked, arching an eyebrow as Evelyn came to sit beside him, "It's pretty damn romantic and that's coming from me."

"You act like you're all tough but we both know you're the biggest romantic out there," Evelyn whispered, smiling teasingly at him "you'd go all out on Valentine's Day for whatever girl you were seeing. Steve and I used to take bets on how far you'd go."

Bucky chuckled and pulled her in close, "Yeah, well just keep it between us. Don't want the others to know about my sensitive side, I have a reputation to keep," he added kissing her hair affectionately.

Evelyn couldn't help but smile as Bucky's lips lingered against the side of her head. "I still can't believe you're here," she said quietly, meeting his eyes lovingly, "I keep expecting to wake up and realize this was all a dream."

"Ain't no dream, doll," Bucky whispered, his lips trailing down to her neck making her shiver when he chuckled against her skin, "just wish it was in a more romantic setting."

She giggled as he pressed a sloppy kiss to her shoulder before sitting up straight again, "Are you saying my shabby nurse's accommodation isn't romantic?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Bucky grinned, meeting her eyes and resting his hand on her knee, "but I'll take it if you're here."

They shared a tender smile before Evelyn spoke again, "How long do you think you're here for?" she asked.

"Wanting to get rid of me already?" Bucky asked playfully, grinning at her "I only just got here. Honestly, I have no idea. There's rumours about the Ger-"

Evelyn quickly put her finger on his lips and shook her head, "Just say the enemy," she whispered, conscious of Peter being close by "you can't say that word in here."

He waited until she lowered her hand before frowning slightly, "Okay… the _enemy_ is close by. The ones in charge want some protection for this hospital since things didn't work out for the last one."

"Yeah, I heard rumours about that," Evelyn replied quietly, thinking about Emily's words earlier.

"Speaking of protection… what did that other nurse mean by pointing a gun?" Bucky grew more serious as he seen Evelyn's body stiffen, "Was someone trying to hurt you?"

Evelyn sighed, "It was a soldier in pain," she whispered, glancing through the curtains to make sure Betty hadn't walked in, "he just pushed me against the wall, I ran and locked the pills away and took the gun to make sure he didn't hurt us. The Colonel came by and stopped anything from happening."

"Which soldier?" Bucky's eyes hardened and his jaw set, "I think I should have a word with him. Make sure he doesn't do it again."

Putting her hand over his, Evelyn looked at him as she squeezed her hand "Bucky… I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she said quietly, then smiled "I have a question for you actually… something about us."

"Nice attempt at changing the subject," Bucky said wryly but gave her a weak smile "ask away."

Evelyn paused before she suddenly felt shy around Bucky and looked down "When… when did you stop seeing me as a friend?" she asked, frowning a little, "It was when Billy Dirke tried it on and… well," she looked up and noticed Bucky look at their hands and keep a tight grip on her but she continued, "you took care of me that night and were so sweet and… and I started seeing you in a different light. So I was just wondering when it happened for you?"

"It didn't happen right away," Bucky admitted as he thought carefully about his answer as they sat together on the bed, he didn't meet her eyes and instead kept his eyes on their entwined hands, "not like in the movies where it's love at first sight or anything like that."

Evelyn shook her head, "I wouldn't think it was... you used to get on my nerves something terrible when we were younger. Sometimes I just wanted to punch you or pull out your perfect hair."

"You weren't much better but thanks for admitting I had perfect hair," Bucky chuckled, looking up and pushing a stray strand of Evelyn's own hair back from her face, "it just hit me one day... Steve said something stupid and the way you laughed and how your eyes sparkled… I couldn't help but think: hell, I'm in love with her."

"You're in love with me?"

Bucky's eyes widened and he cleared his throat, "Well… yeah," he said sincerely and gave her a half smile "got a problem with that Nurse Evie?"

"No, Sergeant Barnes… I don't have a problem with that," Evelyn felt herself smiling stupidly and Bucky chuckled as he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, "no problem at all."

"You not gonna say it back?" Bucky asked, arching an eyebrow, "I'm hurt Evie."

Evelyn's eyes flickered over his face and she gave him a tender smile, "I love you James Buchanan Barnes… I'm glad that you finally manned up and made the first move."

"Someone had to, you were taking too damn long to admit you were crazy about me," Bucky joked.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a stubborn, stubborn girl."

"Yep, you really are but I gotta say, I always hoped that it'd be me and you in the end," Bucky whispered, nuzzling into her neck and sighing happily, "was worried I'd have to watch you be happy with... well, it don't matter now."

"Happy with who?" Evelyn asked, leaning back and seeing a sheepish look on Bucky's face, "Who were you about to say?"

Bucky sighed and laid on his back, "Everyone always thought you and Steve were gonna get hitched," he admitted as Evelyn looked down at him curiously "hell, his mom was nearly calling you Mrs. Rogers. You two were so damn close and never fell out..."

"So it wasn't just the alcohol that got me my New Year kiss?" Evelyn asked teasingly, putting a hand on his chest and smiling when he took her hand in his and placed it over his heart, "You wanted to make a move before Steve?"

"I don't think I could have handled seeing you with someone else, especially my best friend," Bucky answered honestly "it makes me a shitty person I know… but there would never have been another Evelyn Myers in my life. If I had a chance with you… I was gonna take it."

Evelyn hummed under her breath in response, "You're not a shitty person," she said comfortingly, "charming and sometimes annoying yes, but definitely not shitty."

"Did you get that from a poem?" Bucky asked, propping himself up on his elbows and putting a mock look of tenderness on his face, "It's so beautiful."

"Shut up," Evelyn laughed and swatted his arm playfully as he laughed "or else I'm not kissing you _ever_ again."

Before Bucky could say anything, the curtain opened slightly and Emily stood there with a small smile, "Sorry to break up your loving reunion but Betty's about to make her rounds," she whispered, "better get back out there."

"Thanks Emily," Evelyn smiled happily, "I really appreciate it."

"We both do," Bucky nodded in agreement, giving her his best jaunty grin, "I owe you one."

Evelyn sighed as they stood up and she smiled, "I'm so happy that you're here," she said, cupping his cheek "I really am."

"So, what are you doing after your shift?" Bucky joked, leaning his forehead against hers "I have a flask full of water if you're interested?"

Giggling, Evelyn nodded "I'm very interested," she said, kissing his lips quickly "now, I better get back to work or else Betty's gonna shout at _both_ of us."

A/N: Just a fluffy chapter and I hope you enjoy it! The next one is going to move the story on with a slight jump and I'm writing it whenever I can.


	8. Chapter 8

"So when's my little brother getting the chop, Nurse Myers?" Tim asked from beside his brother's bedside, "Because that foot's making me feel sick."

Dugan rolled his eyes, "Your brotherly love is just so overwhelming, Tim."

Evelyn smiled and shook her head as she carefully circled where the surgeon would begin cutting, "He's due for surgery in less than an hour," she said calmly even though her heart was beating incredibly fast in her chest with nerves, "I just thought you'd want to wish him luck… or tell him how sickening his foot was."

"Don't need to wish him luck," Tim chuckled but clapped a hand to his brothers shoulder and squeezed slightly, "he's in good hands."

Dugan nodded, "That I am… that I am, big brother," he glanced at Evelyn, "hope it's your good hands I'm in Nurse Evie? Better not be the night nurses in that surgery room with me."

"It's going to be Betty in there with you," Evelyn told him, sitting up in the bed and giving him a comforting smile "and Olive too… she's a fountain of knowledge when it comes to amputation."

"Then I'm happy," Dugan breathed out in relief, leaning back into the threadbare coat that he was using as a pillow after giving his away to someone with a concussion, "I'll just be glad to bloody eat again."

Evelyn stood up and placed the sheet back over Dugan's leg for what would probably be the last time, "I'll be out here waiting for you," she added giving him a small wink "to nurse you back to health."

"I can't help but wish it was me who was losing a foot now," Tim said wistfully, giving Evelyn a playful wink, "Barnes is a lucky son of a bitch."

"And don't let him forget it," Evelyn smiled, glancing over at Suzanne who was trying to catch her eye and waved her over, "I'll be right back gentlemen."

"Do hurry!"

Shaking her head at Dugan's comment, Evelyn gave her friend a smile as she came to stand beside her, "I didn't think sick men could flirt this much," she commented but then seen that Suzanne's eyes were red raw and frowned "what's wrong?"

"The Germans are marching on Italy," Suzanne whispered hoarsely and let out a shaky breath, "I overheard Betty and Colonel Miller talking and they said that this hospital could be next. We're not going to get any mail and after the major surgeries are done they're going to move us out."

Evelyn's eyes widened "If they bomb this place…" she didn't finish and didn't need too: it was clear as day the building wouldn't stand a bomb attack "why are they stopping our mail?"

"I don't know… but you know what this means," Suzanne sadly met her friend's eyes, "they'll be giving Bucky and James their orders anyday now. I'm surprised the Colonel hasn't moved them by now."

Knowing what Suzanne said was true, Evelyn felt a pain in her chest at the thought of Bucky leaving for the past week it had been almost tolerable with him here and when she was in his arms, it was easy to forget a war was happening.

Easy to forget that she hadn't heard from Steve in a couple of weeks now.

"Well, we both knew that they couldn't have stayed here forever," Evelyn said quietly, feeling her heart clench in her chest horribly, "but don't worry," she commented, putting a hand on Suzanne's arm, "James isn't going to pass up the chance of marrying you – he'll be careful."

Suzanne faintly smiled at her comment and nodded "Thank you Evelyn… and I know your James isn't going to do anything stupid," she added, "it's clear as day he's head over heels in love in love with you."

"Then let's not try to worry," Evelyn said, trying to smile but knew regardless of her words that she would worry everyday their men were gone, "think about your wedding instead. You're going to be married to a war-hero after this."

Suzanne giggled, "Don't you mean _we_?" she asked playfully, "There's always a chance it could be a double wedding."

"As long as I'm maid of honour for one of them!" Emily teased coming to stand next to them, looking tired as she carried bloody blankets in her arm, "God knows I won't ever get married. I don't do white dresses."

"You don't do white nurses uniforms either," Olive commented, mopping the floor on her side "only Jesus himself knows how you get them so dirty."

Emily shrugged, "I doubt my patients mind," she turned slightly and grinned at the three men that she had been caring for, "do you boys?"

"Love you just the way you are Krepner!"

Turning back, Emily shrugged "What can I say? I am lovable," she said happily, "have you guys noticed how the patients love us more than the night nurses?"

"I think it's because they expect them to be sleeping during their shift," Evelyn's tone was a little cold as she glanced over at Peter Shelby who had been sedated yet again much to her anger and was now lying listlessly as it wore off, "they don't like their card games to be interrupted do they?"

Suzanne sighed sadly, "How is he doing?" she asked quietly, "Is he eating anything yet?"

"I have to sit with him for every mouthful or else he just gives up," Evelyn replied softly, "not that I mind but I just can't help but wonder what kind of life he has after all this."

Emily patted her shoulder, "If anyone can help him through this, it's definitely you Evie," she said comfortingly, "he trusts you."

"Better get back to work," Suzanne whispered, glancing to the door "Betty will be here soon to get Dugan."

Evelyn nodded and walked over to Peter, seeing that he had hardly ate any of his porridge. Sitting down beside him, she gave him a gentle smile and patted his arm "How are you feeling?" she asked him. Lately he had been a little more social, joining in conversations with Dugan and Thomas, even Tim and Bucky had sat with him and played cards. It just annoyed her to no end that when she started her shift, he would either be sedated or hiding under the bed shaking like a leaf.

"Tired…" Peter answered truthfully and sighed leaning back into the thin pillow "I was up all night…. Thought I could hear them outside," he added fearfully, looking over to the windows that were covered up, "the nurses wouldn't look for me."

"We can't open the windows or take down the blackout curtains," Evelyn explained slowly, "but I can promise you that they aren't outside… do you remember Tim, Bucky and James?" he nodded and she smiled again, "they're protecting us, them and the other men and trust me – they won't let anyone sneak up on us."

Peter's eyes widened slightly but he gripped her hand tightly "Really?" he asked.

"I promise," Evelyn said sincerely and Peter let out a relieved sigh and smiled shakily at her.

"Thank you, Nurse Myers," Peter replied and averted his eyes but kept a hold of her hand "I know I've been a pain in the arse but… I can't help it. There's something wrong with me… I just want to get better!"

Evelyn felt her heart ache for Peter and put her other hand over his "I think you will," she whispered, her caring tone causing him to meet her eyes again, "with the right help…. You'll get there."

"Thank you… thank you," he said gratefully, "it's nice to have someone who believes in me."

"It's my job," Evelyn nodded and seen Betty and a man clothed in white enter the room and head towards Dugan, "I better go see Dugan off, he's getting his operation today," she explained giving Peter's hand one last squeeze before standing up and nodding at Betty and the doctor.

"Ah, Dugan is it?" the doctor smiled "I am Dr. Martell and I will be amputating your foot."

Dugan nodded politely, "Nice to meet you, Doc," he said and pointed to his brother, "not to add pressure but this is my brother Tim and he'll be after you if anything goes wrong."

"I can assure you it won't," Dr. Martell chuckled, "this isn't my first time doing an amputation. Plus I will have the skilled hands of Elizabeth and another nurse with me," he raised an eyebrow at Betty "and where would she be? I believe you said she was skilled?"

Betty nodded proudly, "Couldn't have taught her better myself," she indicated to Olive who put the mop down and wiped her hands on her apron as she came to stand beside Betty "and here she is – Olive Butoun."

Evelyn watched as Dr. Martell looked Olive up and down and frowned slightly at the expression on his face. He looked like Betty had shoved something vile under his nose and felt angry as she realized he didn't approve of Betty's choice because of the colour of Olive's skin.

"No, this nurse will not be coming in to help with the surgery," Dr. Martell said curtly, not even looking at Betty as he spoke but instead kept his eyes on Olive as he curled his lip, "she can stay with the colored patients and I'll have another nurse in with me."

Betty narrowed her eyes at the man, the fury in her eyes as she glared at him "Nurse Butoun has done several amputations and is the most experienced nurse I have here. I don't see the problem that she be in there with y'all."

"She may make the patient uncomfor-"

"Dugan, do you have a problem with Nurse Butoun being present during your surgery?" Betty interrupted, raising an eyebrow at Dugan and his brother.

Shaking his head, Dugan shot a glare at Dr. Martell "I'd actually feel much better knowing that she was in there keeping an eye on things," he answered coldly, "Olive's an amazing nurse."

"Yes but she isn't _your_ nurse," Dr. Martell snapped, glancing at his notes "I'll have this… Nurse Myers in with me. She knows the patient better and is more suitable."

Evelyn glanced at Betty who looked ready to explode with anger and she cleared her throat "No offence Dr. Martell but you are being idiotic for not wanting Olive in there with you," she admitted seeing the stunned look on the doctor's face "I haven't done an amputation before, only witnessed a finger being amputated when I first was trained. Nurse Butoun would be able to help after you've done surgery and you'll be able to do another one straight after. Save time and lives," she raised an eyebrow at the now scowling doctor "isn't that the main thing? Rather than the colour of the nurse's skin?"

"Well, since no one else is concerned with the colour of someone's skin, how about we start this operation?" Betty asked, folding her arms and nodded at Olive and Evelyn, "Myers, you come too. Olive will be able to teach you about amputations and I'll need a helping hand. Krepner, keep an eye on Myer's patients would you?"

Emily gave Evelyn a grateful look, "No problem Betty," she nodded.

"You two get changed and meet me upstairs," Betty said ignoring the dirty look that Dr. Martell shot her before turning on his heel and leaving the room, "time to get that damn foot taken off, Dugan."

"About bloody time," Dugan chuckled, "see you girls up there."

Evelyn shot him a smile and followed Olive out of the room and into their quarters, the older woman didn't speak as they changed and Evelyn hoped she wasn't too upset by the doctor's comments. She had just finished buttoning up her uniform when suddenly Olive spoke and broke the silence.

"Thank you for defending me against that jackass," Olive said, giving Evelyn a rare smile "not a lot of people would have spoken up like that."

Evelyn shook her head, "I can't stand talk like that," she replied, folding her arms "you're on of the most talented nurses here and that's all he should be concerned about."

"If only every person had their head screwed on straight like you and those other girls," Olive sighed, squeezing her arm as she came to stand next to her, "world might be a better place to live in."

Evelyn smiled weakly, "We can only hope," she said.

Thinking for a moment, Olive reached into her pocket and handed Evelyn a hand carved angel and Evelyn looked at it curiously, "My grandmamma carved that when she was ten years old," Olive explained "and every so often, one member of the family added their own little mark," she pointed to the wings "my father added the song birds there and my mamma added the crown on the head. And me," she smiled and pointed to the hands where a smaller angel was in her hands "I added that. Took me all damn night because I wanted to make it perfect."

"This is beautiful Olive," Evelyn smiled, turning it over in her hands and letting her eyes take in all the small markings, "I wish I had something like this in my family."

Olive nodded "It's always been a good luck charm to me… and I want to give it to you," she smiled and closed a surprised Evelyn's hands over the angel "I don't need no more luck – but I think you do. You have real talent Evie. Let this help you."

"I _can't_ accept this," Evelyn said quickly, trying to hand it back "Olive, please take it back-"

"You think I'd really give it to you if I still wanted it?" Olive asked raising an eyebrow "Just take it and behave yourself."

"But what about your family-"

"My husband was lynched four years ago and I have no babies of my own and I never will. Benny was the only man for me," Olive's voice hitched slightly in her throat but she shook her head "I want this tradition to keep going and I've picked you. So please… just accept it. It'll be a weight off of my shoulder and my grandmamma won't haunt me, make a mark on the world and on the angel. For me."

Evelyn felt her eyes well up as she slowly looked back down at the angel, "I'll make sure the tradition continues," she promised and smiled at the other woman "thank you so much."

"Now, don't be getting all teary on me," Olive said, her brash tone back much to Evelyn's amusement "let's get this damn ugly foot cut off. That ignorant doctor will be waiting for us with Betty."

Before Olive could reach the door handle, it opened to reveal a slightly worried looking Bucky standing there. "Oh, sorry… is this a bad time?" he asked, glancing between the two women.

"Don't take too long with your man," Olive muttered, straightening Bucky's collar out of habit making him grin at her, "I'll see you upstairs, Evie."

Bucky watched Olive go and chuckled, "I've really grown on her haven't I?" he asked winking at Evelyn, "Jealous?"

"Incredibly so," Evelyn smiled and carefully put the angel into her pocket as she thought a little extra luck wouldn't hurt, "what are you doing here?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow "Do I need an excuse now to want to see you?" he asked, pecking her lips and smiling at her but Evelyn knew there was something wrong by the look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn rolled her eyes when he shrugged in response, "I think after all these years I know when something is wrong Barnes."

"Ouch, using my surname instead of my first name," Bucky winced "you know how to crush a guy's soul Evie."

Evelyn stepped closer and her eyes softened at him, "Buck…."

"I haven't heard from Steve in like a month," Bucky finally answered her, with a sigh "and I wanted to know if you had heard from him. If he's got himself into trouble, I'll kill him."

Shaking her head, Evelyn felt a flicker of worry as she thought about Steve "Not for a couple of weeks although…. Looks like we won't be getting any letters anytime soon," she said sadly "Suzanne overheard that the Germans are marching on Italy. They're going to try and evacuate the hospital soon…"

Bucky's eyes widened a little at the news and he closed his eyes, "Damn…" he whispered, and then opened his eyes shooting her a serious look "promise me that you'll make sure you have a seat on one of those trucks."

"Bucky-"

"No," he stopped her by cupping her cheeks and shaking his head sadly, "no playing the hero. Don't you remember that conversation we had before I left for England?" he asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "I meant it when I said I can't lose you."

Evelyn nodded slowly, "I won't play the hero… or at least I'll try not to," she added jokingly, making Bucky smile slightly "as long as you try not too either."

"I'll try," Bucky whispered and kissed her tenderly on the lips and Evelyn felt her knees go weak as Bucky deepened the kiss and pulled her in closer but stopped suddenly causing her to catch her breath, "now, don't you have a surgery to go too?" he added teasingly.

"You jerk," Evelyn smiled, giving him one last kiss before walking with him to the door, "do you mind keeping an eye on Peter for me? He's a bit down today."

Bucky nodded "No problem doll," he glanced out the window, "think you'll be done for tonight?"

"With a bit of luck," Evelyn nodded and then smirked at him, "is this you hinting that you want another walk in the moonlight?"

"You know me so well," Bucky grinned "I'll see you tonight. You can tell me all about Dugan's surgery then."

Evelyn smiled as she headed towards the stairs that would take her up to the surgery ward: she just hoped that everything would go smoothly and she would be able to spend tonight with Bucky as soon he would probably be leaving with the other able bodied men.

If only she could have known how things were going to take a turn for the worst that night.


	9. Chapter 9

The metallic smell of blood had first made Evelyn gag when Dr. Martell had started the operation. Much to her surprise, Dugan had been awake throughout the surgery as he was only numbed from the waist down as there were other patients who desperately needed the anaesthetic Betty had explained. While Betty and Olive helped the doctor, much to his disgust, Evelyn would watch and take in everything before going over to keep Dugan calm. She held his hand and kept him talking to keep his mind off of the operation.

Near the end when his foot had been neatly taken off and Dr. Martell and Betty quickly bandaged the leg and stopped the bleeding by singing the skin. Evelyn had squeezed Dugan's hand and gave him a smile as he shakily let out a breath.

"I told you that you would make it through this…"

Wiping his hands on a rag, the doctor sighed "Well done ladies," he admitted reluctantly, averting his eyes from Betty and Olive as they smirked at one another, "Myers, Butoun, get the patient changed into some clean clothes to avoid infection and get him back down to his bed. He needs plenty of rest and to assure his brother I didn't do it wrong."

"Thank you Dr. Martell," Dugan said weakly, "it was the scariest hours of my life but thank you."

The doctor nodded, "It's gonna hurt like hell when the numbness wears off. I'll leave you in these nurses' capable hands. Now we better get to the next surgery, Elizabeth," he added, glancing at his watch, "removing shrapnel are we?"

"Got it in one, doc," Betty answered and smiled at Olive and Evelyn "You two done me proud tonight, especially you Myers," she said sincerely, glancing down at Dugan "you kept the patient calm during a traumatic operation where they were awake. You're going to make one hell of a nurse."

Olive nodded and gave her a small smile, "Not just me that thinks so, huh?" she whispered, nudging the younger woman's shoulder with her arm.

As Betty and Dr. Martell left the room, Evelyn and Olive carefully helped Dugan out of the blood soaked clothes and into some clean clothes, Dugan couldn't help but shudder when he seen the amount of blood Evelyn noticed. Turning their backs when he pulled on his underwear as he requested and Evelyn gave him a smile as they turned back and helped him into the wheelchair.

"Bet you're glad to be rid of that damn foot," Evelyn said, as Dugan chuckled softly at her comment, "no one will be complaining about the smell now."

"They'll find something else to complain about, trust me," Dugan nodded, "but it will be nice to look down and not feel repulsed," he glanced down at his stump and frowned a little, "I'll be able to get a wooden foot or something right?" he asked them both "so I can still wear shoes?"

"I heard of a man who is making wooden limbs for soldiers in Paris," Olive answered, as they managed to get him into the wheelchair "I'm sure he'll make you one when you're on leave."

Looking over at the silver bowl covered in a sheet that contained his severed foot, Dugan arched an eyebrow "What are you gonna do with the bugger?" he asked.

"I sincerely hope you don't want it as a trophy like Thomas and those bloody bullets?" Evelyn rolled her eyes as Dugan waggled his eyebrows at her with a faint grin on his face, "I will never understand you men."

"Nothing wrong with wanting a trophy, ma'am."

Olive shook her head, "We'll be burning the dirty thing," she said, wrinkling her nose at the smell, "it's not of any use to anyone now."

"Can I at least say goodbye?" Dugan asked much to the nurse's surprise "It was a good foot these past twenty-five years and served me well."

"You're a strange one," Olive muttered and pushed Dugan over to the bowl, "make it snappy. I would like to go to bed tonight."

Evelyn looked down at her clothes and wrinkled her nose at the blood on her, "I wish I had another set of clothes," she muttered, "I look like a bloody butcher."

"There's a set that I brought up for the _good_ doctor," Olive told her as Dugan said farewell to his foot "it should fit you as long as you don't mind wearing men's clothes?"

Shaking her head, Evelyn smiled at Olive "Wouldn't be the first time," she said and picked up the shirt and trousers from the table, "I'll be two minutes getting changed, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Right, you've said your goodbyes," Olive rolled her eyes as she wheeled Dugan to the door, "let's hope I can get you down the stairs in one piece."

Evelyn giggled as Dugan gave a mock sob and covered his face, for someone who had just went through a surgery like that wide awake, he was awfully chipper but she guessed that he wouldn't be like that after the numbness had worn off. They would have to give him a strong sedative to keep him from passing out or going into shock with the pain. It would be a lot for his body to go through.

Pulling off her uniform, Evelyn put it next to the sheet and hoped the next nurses would take it down with them to get washed. Just as she had buttoned up the shirt and tightened the trousers with the belt the Olive luckily brought up as well, Evelyn was about to leave the room when she heard gunshots coming from outside.

Frowning, Evelyn slowly walked towards the window and glanced out into the darkness. At first she wondered if it was a drill but then realized that that was out of the question. No way would any soldier risk giving away the hospitals location by practising their shooting skills or waste precious bullets. So if it wasn't their men shooting… who was it?

Catching movement near the woods, Evelyn felt herself freeze on the spot as figures emerged from the woods and the sound of guns firing got louder. They were under attack. She heard screams within the hospital that made her jump and she backed away from the window – wondering what the hell was going to happen now. They hadn't been told what to do in case of an emergency.

Pushing the heavy door open, Evelyn hurried out to the corridor and seen Olive and Dugan at the end near the doors, looking anxiously out of the window. "Olive," Evelyn whispered and headed along towards them, "what the hell is going on? What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea, Evie," Olive replied in a low voice as the screams came from below "what I do know is that they will be evacuating the hospital which means we need to get Mr. Dugan to the trucks."

Evelyn warily looked down the small staircase that had a ramp instead of stairs so it would be easier to transport patients and heard the sounds of people running and shouting around, "There's not enough trucks for everyone," she whispered fearfully, remembering Emily's words from before "not everyone will be able to get out of here."

"Well, someone can have my space. Just… just help me get out of this damn chair," Dugan said weakly, trying to push himself up in the wheelchair but his arms trembled with the effort "I can help keep those basterds away."

Olive shook her head "And what are you going to do?" she hissed sarcastically "Throw your dismembered foot at them?"

"We need to get Dugan to the truck," Evelyn said as the distant gunfire and explosions got closer, "and make sure the others got out safe."

Shaking her head, Olive looked at Evelyn firmly, "I will get Mr. Dugan outside and you go make sure Krepner, Suzanne and the patients get out, don't spend any longer than you have too inside this hospital!" she ordered and then her eyes softened "it won't be long till the planes come and then we will _really_ be in trouble."

"I can't let you go out there-"

"Never mind with disobeying me, this isn't the time to be a hero," Olive snapped, beginning to wheel an annoyed looking Dugan down the stairs "just do as I say!"

"Keep safe!" Dugan shouted as Evelyn followed them down the stairs but headed back towards the ward she had been working in for the last few weeks, getting shoved into walls as other nurses and soldiers pushed past her to escape. She just prayed that they would all get out of this alive.

Before she opened the door, she felt a tightening in her chest as she glanced back at their room. _The photograph_ …. Evelyn bit her lip and hurried into the room and snatched the cherished photo of her, Bucky and Steve out of her pillow before shoving it into her pocket alongside Olive's angel and felt incredibly selfish but at the same time, she was glad that she had it.

Opening the door to the ward, she was relieved that Suzanne and Emily were helping soldiers to get out while grabbing anything useful and gave them a quick nod before she seen Thomas notice her come in.

"Evie!" Thomas came over with a shaking Peter beside him and a gun in his hands, "Where's Dugan? Has he had the operation?"

She nodded quickly and looked around wondering where Bucky was: she had asked him to stay with Peter, "He's fine, Olive's taken him outside to get on a truck," she frowned a little when Thomas looked worried, "Where's Bucky and everyone else?"

"Soon as they heard gunshots they were out there with the other soldiers," Thomas informed her "I only stayed because I wanted to make sure everyone got out and no goddamn Nazi's got in," he paused and everyone looked around to the windows that were still covered up and heard even more gunfire coming from there "sounds like we're starting to fight back," he muttered and clenched his fists "let's get you all down to the trucks so I can join in."

Emily spotted Evie and gave her a scared look, "I thought Olive was with you?" she asked urgently, her arm around one of her patients as she helped him to stand.

"She's outside with Dugan. Come on, we need to get the hell out of here," Evelyn ordered, going over to one of Olive's patients and helping him up, "get to the trucks!"

Somehow being the one to lead them out, Evelyn's eyes widened in shock as they got outside. The night sky was filled with screams and gunfire as they made their way towards the trucks. The crumbling ruins of other buildings around the hospital served as cover as the soldiers fired their guns into the dark woods. Glancing up as she helped one of the patients stumble towards a truck, she seen smoke in the distance and smelt the smoke in the air. The Germans were bombing Italy…

Betty stood still covered in a bloody apron as she directed people to the trucks, "Severely hurt men and amputees into the trucks first! I want at least one nurse to each truck. Get them to lie on each other to fit more on!" she snapped, "Myers! Is that everyone out from your ward, all your patients' outta there?"

"They're outta there," Evelyn jumped slightly as it sounded like the bombs were getting closer, "I've got Olive's patients too!"

Betty looked relieved and shook her head, "Those goose-stepping sons of bitches began shooting people on the other side of the hospital!" she muttered, helping Evelyn and the other nurses to get their patients into the back of the trucks, "Drove a truck into the wall and killed a whole ward before the Colonel put a stop to it."

"Oh my god," Suzanne whispered, as she glanced over her shoulder and seen the truck smashed into the broken down wall, "That could have been us…"

Evelyn swallowed hard as Suzanne's words hit her: it could have easily been their ward that had been hit first. She said a quick prayer as she made her way to the back and spotted Dugan in another truck looking around worriedly, "I'm gonna stay with Dugan," she said quickly to Betty, jumping down from the truck, "I'll take my patients with me."

"The drivers are gonna leave as soon as the forest is clear," Betty told her as she pressed down on a bleeding wound on one of Olive's patients, "make sure you're on a damn truck, Myers. I'm not losing anymore nurses!"

"Evie!" Emily looked up and gave her a scared look, "Just be careful and look out for Olive!"

Evelyn tried to give her a reassuring smile but it probably looked like she was going to burst into tears as the carnage raged on behind them. "I will, don't worry about me," she said quickly before running towards Dugan, hearing Thomas and Peter running behind her. The fear was threatening to consume her as the unwanted voice in her head pointed out that she still hadn't seen Bucky or any of the other 107th soldiers.

"Evie!" Dugan caught sight of her and looked relieved, his face was ghostly pale and he was panting heavily as if every breath was hard on him, "Thank Christ, you're both okay!"

"Should be more worried about yourself, lad," Thomas tried to joke as he looked at Dugan's stump "you seem to be missing a foot."

Forcing a laugh, Dugan shook his head at Thomas before looking at Evie again, ""Have you seen Olive? She dropped me off here and then ran off somewhere?"

Heart sinking at what Dugan said, Evelyn hated how the tears came to her eyes, "No, I haven't," she answered shakily, sniffing and wiping her eyes quickly as she covered Dugan with a blanket that had been lying next to him, "don't worry, she'll be fine… my main concern is you, Thomas and Peter."

"Peter?"

Looking around, Evelyn didn't even notice another two nurse's load up their patients or that Thomas helped them as she stood still amongst the chaos and realised she had overlooked Peter. The one patient who needed her the most. She couldn't imagine the terror that he must be going through. The guilt ate away at her and she swayed a little on her feet.

"Thomas, where's Peter?" Evelyn asked as he and another nurse settled a man who had a whole leg missing onto the back of the truck with a blanket over him.

Thomas groaned as he looked over his shoulder towards the hospital, "He was right behind me! I thought he followed me out but he must still be in there. _Fuck_!"

Evelyn felt her stomach drop, "He's still in there?" she whispered and without a moment's thought stood up and determinedly looked at the younger nurse holding the medicine box and who also looked ready for fainting at her surroundings, "Sedate the amputees," Evelyn ordered the young dark haired nurse, "and stop them from going into shock, I need to go back and get Peter!"

Ignoring Dugan and the other nurses shouting her name, Evelyn jumped off the back of the truck and ran towards the front doors of the now vacant hospital and glanced around desperately for Peter in the reception. She was sure that she had seen him in here and felt the adrenaline rush through her body. "Peter!"

"Damn it Evie!" Thomas appeared at her side suddenly and grabbed her arm, "Now isn't the time to play the fuckin' hero!"

"I'm not leaving him behind!" Evelyn snapped, and continued to yell on her missing patient, "PETER!"

Letting out a stream of curses under his breath, Thomas followed her further into the hospital "Your boyfriend is goin' to kill me if something happens to you," he muttered.

"Could you live with yourself if you left Peter behind?" Evelyn snapped, opening one door and feeling the bile rise on the back of her throat as she seen the corpses of nurses and patients who had been shot when the Germans first attacked, "Oh my god…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Thomas rushed forward and caught her before she stumbled, covering her mouth with her hand "it's sickening to see I know, but we have to get Peter and then get the hell outta here. You heard Betty, soon as it's clear the drivers are gonna leave."

They heard footstep behind them and Thomas turned with his gun raised, ready to shoot if he had too. Evelyn closed her eyes and with everything in her just hoped that she wouldn't see any more bloodshed tonight, knowing it sounded stupid and childish even in her own head.

"You better lower that gun, boy. Or I won't be happy!"

Recognizing that voice, Evelyn opened her eyes and could have begun crying when she seen Olive standing there with two patients and a nurse behind her. "Oh thank god!" Evelyn rushed forward and hugged the other woman quickly, "You're okay!"

"Fuck sake, Nurse Butoun… couldn't you have shouted first," Thomas muttered, lowering his gun, "please tell me you have Peter with you?"

"Language!" Olive frowned at the other nurse and her patients, "Well, what the hell are you waiting for?" she asked angrily, "get the hell outta here!"

Taking heed of her words, the nurse grabbed her patients hands and ran towards the door without looking back, "He isn't upstairs," Olive said quickly, acting calm despite their situation and that they were running out of time, "I just looked in all the rooms."

"Then where the hell is he?" Evelyn cursed and kicked the wall hard, ignoring the pain in her toe "PETER!"

"Nurse Myers?"

Opening the door to the cupboard where the voice had come from, Evelyn let out a dry sob when she seen Peter huddled in the corner, looking up at her in terror as the world around them plunged into chaos. "I've been looking for you," she said holding out her hand, "Come on, we have to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Thomas suddenly pushed her down to the ground as well as Olive as the sound of bullets whooshed over their head and they could hear Germans shouting in their own language behind them before their side shot back at them.

"Bastards!" Thomas muttered, and ran towards the end of the corridor with his gun in front of him, "We need to get the hell outta here! Butoun! Help me keep watch, Evie, get him up off the damn floor."

Evelyn's body shook and all she wanted to do was lie down and wait to be rescued but she gritted her teeth as she thought about what Steve would do if he were here. He wouldn't give up and he wouldn't leave any man behind. Grabbing Peter's hand, Evelyn tried to pull him up as she got to her feet.

"Peter!" Evelyn heard the frustration in her voice as Peter wrenched his hand away from hers and tried to press himself into the corner even more, "We have to leave… now!"

She heard Thomas swear loudly again, "The trucks are starting to leave, c'mon Evie it's now or never!"

The sound of a plane got closer until Evie was sure it was above them, they were running out of time. "Peter! PLEASE!" she shouted, wishing he would look at her, "The planes are here, I don't want to have to leave you behind!"

The window behind them smashed as bullets were fired through it and Evelyn screamed and threw herself to the ground as they hit off the wall beside her.

"I can't do this! I can't do this!" Peter wailed, hiding his face, "Not again, PLEASE!"

Hearing the gunfire stop, Evelyn looked up Olive as she came over looking petrified while Thomas fired his gun back at the Germans, "I don't know what to do," Evelyn whispered, glancing at Peter who was muttering to himself "I can't get him up. We need to get back to the trucks! They're our only way out of here! Thomas can just carry-"

"The trucks are gone, child!" Olive said weakly, closing her eyes in pain, "We're on our own here."

Thomas swore loudly and ran to the window, "Shit! The planes are getting closer, we need to get the fuck outta here, _now_!"

"Peter! Please," Evelyn begged, holding onto his arm tightly and feeling the fear almost choke her as the gunfire continued around them, "We need to get out of here, I'll keep you safe! I promise!"

Olive pushed her out of the way, "Enough with the sweetness, we haven't the time!" she said before slapping Peter hard in the face making him look at her with a stunned expression on his face, "MOVE!" she shouted and Peter obediently got to his feet and the four of them ran to the door.

Just as they reached the door, they heard a strangled cry and looked to the end of the corridor to see Dr. Martell drag himself through one of the doors and into the hall. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" he screamed, "HELP ME!" Evelyn could see that one of his legs had been crushed and wondered if he had been hit by the truck when it had been driven into the hospital.

"I'll go help the good doctor, again!" Olive said rolling her eyes, "You two get _him_ and yourselves out of here!"

Before Evelyn could stop her, Olive ran towards Dr. Martell and Thomas grabbed her arm, "We just need to run to the forest!" he ordered, pushing Peter as well, "We should be able to lose them in there while it's dark!"

"Let's go then!" Evelyn shouted back, as they heard screams from outside.

As they burst through the door and made a beeline straight for the woods, Evelyn felt like time had slowed down and for one moment believed that she had seen a bullet pass before her very eyes and heard the whistling noise clear as day, what was that old saying? Every bullet has someone's name on it? Thankfully, this one didn't have her name on it…. Not yet it would seem.

A painful scream snapped her out of her daze and time caught up with her again as she seen Peter fall to the ground and grip his knee as blood poured from it. "All we fuckin' need!" Thomas shouted and looked around desperately, "There's not many Germans left, something's caught their attention over there!" he pointed and Evelyn prayed with everything in her that Bucky was nowhere near here, "Come on! We won't get another chance!"

"But what about Olive-"

"I'll run back and help as soon as Peter and you are in the woods safe!" Thomas interrupted and put his hands under Peter's arms as he dragged him towards the treeline, "Now just help me, damnnit!"

Dragging the bleeding man away from the hospital with help from Thomas, Evelyn heard the loud noise of an aeroplane and looked up in time to see a German plane flying above them…. Her heart stopped as she realized that it was here to bomb the hospital.

 _Olive_ …

Turning around, Evelyn felt despair as Olive appeared at the door and tried desperately to get Dr. Martell to his feet. Dropping Peter's legs, Evelyn ran forward and ignored Thomas as she waved her hands wildly at the other nurse, "OLIVE! HURRY!" she screamed, causing the older nurse to look up at her "IT'S GOING TO BOMB THE-"

The screech of the bomb falling was the last thing that Evelyn remembered before the hospital seemed to disintegrate before her very eyes and explode in a fiery blaze. Hearing only a ringing, Evelyn could only stand there in shock as she coughed at the debris flying in the air and with widened eyes: she seen no trace of Olive or Dr. Martell… there was no way that they had survived the blast and Evelyn fell to her knees as this fact went through her mind. Dead, they were both dead.

Olive was gone… and she wasn't coming back just like the poor soldiers and other nurses who had still been inside or who had been shot. They were at war and Evelyn had just witnessed a small part of the horror that came hand in hand with it.

Letting out a strangled sob, she glanced behind her at Peter who was in the fetal position gripping his head tightly and wailing while Thomas looked helplessly at the hospital, shaking his head. Evelyn covered her mouth and tried to calm her breathing but her hands trembled and shook so much that she could only hug herself tightly and let the tears fall from her eyes.

What the hell were they going to do now?

A/N

So sorry for the wait, but I had trouble writing this chapter and I hope you like it. :) Don't worry Steve will be making an appearence soon.


	10. Chapter 10

White noise… that's all she could hear. It was Thomas in front of her, she knew that much, his mouth was moving and his eyes were full of worry as he spoke to her but she couldn't hear him or take in anything he was saying. All she could hear was white noise. Everytime she blinked, Evelyn would see Olive look at her before fiery flames engulfed her and it made her feel sick. Olive was gone and now they were lost in this forest.

She had no idea what to do next.

The wooden angel that Olive had given her weighed heavily in her pocket along with the photograph that she had ran back and got out of her room before the bomb had hit. Before…

 _Olive shouldn't have given you that… if she had it then she wouldn't have died. It's_ _ **your**_ _fault._

Closing her eyes, Evelyn couldn't help but listen to the small voice in her head even though it made her chest hurt. The guilt ate away at her and she jumped slightly as Thomas put his hands on her shoulder and she finally blinked and the white noise disappeared.

"Evie! We have to keep moving," Thomas snapped, shaking her slightly, his eyes narrowing onto hers "Peter's already not talking, I don't need you doing the same. C'mon now."

Evelyn registered his words and looked over to see Peter sitting listlessly on the ground, staring blankly into the woods. He was in a bad state and needed her. They both did. Evelyn let out a shaky breath, "Olive died…" she whispered unable to stop herself from saying it even though saying it out loud made it true, "she… she died…"

"You're still in shock… I know that," Thomas murmured, his voice softening as he kneeled down in front of her, "first time I seen a bomb explode and kill people, I was a mess but unfortunately we need to keep moving. We _have_ to get to the next camp."

"There's another camp?" Evelyn asked quietly and her eyes widened with faint hope, "Is that where the others will be?"

"It's where everyone would go in case of an emergency," Thomas nodded and patted his jacket pocket and it was then that Evelyn noticed it was sticking out slightly, "These papers _have_ to get to Colonel Phillips so that means the Germans can't find us and take them off my corpse. So get your ass up and let's get going."

Pulling on her hands slightly, Thomas gave her a smile as she stood and gave him a weak nod "Sorry for…" Evelyn stopped and felt her throat close up before she could finish her sentence. She hated feeling so weak. Especially at a time like this.

"Don't worry 'bout it, lass," Thomas said softly, squeezing her arm, "it's a shit time we're all going through. Don't beat yourself up."

Evelyn watched as Thomas brought out a map and begin to read it. At least someone knew where they were going. Sighing, she walked over to Peter and forced a small smile onto her face to try and calm him but he didn't even make eye contact with her, despite Evelyn standing right in front of him.

"Come on, Peter," Evelyn said quietly, holding out her hand to the trembling man "we're going to get you somewhere safe."

Peter looked up at her, "Nowhere's safe, Nurse Myers," he whispered, "they're everywhere… there is no-one H.Y.D.R.A can't get too."

Frowning, Evelyn shook her head, "H.Y.D.R.A? What is that? Do you mean the Nazis?"

"It's not just Germans," Peter said shakily, digging his nails into his hands so hard that they were turning white, "the worst people of mankind join them and H.Y.D.R.A makes them worse…" he stopped talking and his face blanched as he suddenly gripped his head and shook it vehemently "remove one head and two more will take its place! You can't stop them, we tried and we couldn't!"

Thomas came over and frowned at Peter as he repeated the phrase over and over, "What's got him all riled up?" he asked and Evelyn shrugged in response. She wondered what the hell H.Y.D.R.A was and why it terrified Peter so much.

"I don't know… something about H.Y.D.R.A?" Evelyn repeated, wondering what the hell Peter and his team had been doing before he was brought to the hospital. It had obviously affected him.

Shrugging, Thomas shook his head, "We should start walking this way. With any luck we'll get there in a couple of days," he rubbed his shoulder that previously had had bullets in it and winced, "unless God smiles on us and sends a patrol with a car to give us a lift."

Evelyn pulled on Peter's hand and he obediently stood up and began to follow her and Thomas through the woods. As they walked Evelyn couldn't help but wish that Steve was here, to say something comforting… to help her through this like he had always done. All the letters from him were now burnt to a crisp along with all those new clothes she had bought-

Tripping over a root, Evelyn felt the immense guilt as she steadied herself and told Thomas she was fine while shakily pushing her hair out of her face. People had died, lost their lives and all she could think of was letters and clothes. And shouldn't she have wanted Bucky here? He would be beside himself with worry wondering what the hell had happened to her and where she could be and here she was wishing that Steve, her best friend not her boyfriend, was here instead.

Rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep warm, Evelyn sniffed and pushed all thoughts of Bucky and Steve from her mind. She already hated herself for what happened to Olive, the last thing she needed was more guilt to weigh her down.

The night air was cool and Evelyn could feel herself shivering as Thomas led them through the darkened woods. Every so often she would hear a noise and the hairs on the back of her neck would stand up, imaging Nazis coming out of the darkness with their guns aimed at the three survivors and the sound of gunfire. A noise that she knew only too well now.

How she wished that it was daylight… although, they at least had the cover of darkness to hide them. She just had to suck it up and keep moving. It felt like several hours that they had been walking, stopping a few times for Thomas to check the map or to make sure Peter was alright. The sky was starting to lighten a little and Evelyn wondered what time it was.

"How're you both doing?" Thomas asked, glancing over his shoulder at them, "We'll stop for a break soon."

Evelyn nodded, "Thank god," she said, her breath hitting the cold air "I feel like my legs are going to give out."

"You doin' okay, Pete?" Thomas asked, looking concerned as the man walked slowly behind them both.

"… two more take it's place," Evelyn heard him mutter and shared a worried look with Thomas "no point, they always win…"

"Oh, that old chestnut," Thomas murmured and slowed his pace to catch up with Evelyn, "he's cracked…" he whispered to her, looking back at Peter, "we're gonna have to keep an extra eye on him."

Evelyn frowned a little "I don't think he's a danger to us…" but the doubt was in her voice, "I mean… has he ever reacted violently in the hospital?"

"Just once…" Thomas admitted, "A nurse accidentally tuned into a German radio show and he thought we were under attack and that the nurse was a spy. Started choking her and it took three of us to pull him off of her."

Shaking slightly, Evelyn looked down at the ground as she continued to stumble through the forest, "I think he's more scared of what's happening…" she said softly, hoping that her gut was right, "he knows we're his allies… he won't do anything stupid."

"Well, here's hoping that you're right," Thomas sighed, shifting the gun in his hands in a way that made Evelyn a little nervous, "I _have_ to get back to that camp. These papers are important."

Biting her lip, Evelyn glanced back at Peter and felt a rush of sympathy for the man. As far as she knew, he had no family back home. He certainly never received any gifts or letters while he was in her care at the hospital. To think of him in this state with no family made Evelyn's heart ache.

Though who was she to talk? All she had was an alcoholic aunt who hated her. Hardly a family. Who knows what she would have turned out like if she didn't have Steve and Bucky in her life?

 _„_ _Wir verschwenden unsere Zeit . Keine Nachzügler würden so weit gekommen!"_

Evelyn felt her blood run cold and froze on the spot as did Thomas and Peter, looking around for the source of the voice, Evelyn suddenly caught sight of a flashlight searching the dark woods. Thomas turned and she seen that his face was incredibly pale, "Get down!" he ordered, quickly lying on the ground.

Following suit, Evelyn pulled Peter down beside her and was glad for the thicket of bushes to help them remain unseen. It sounded like only two Germans but she didn't dare raise her head to check for fear of giving them away. With her head pressed against the ground, she pressed her lips together in an attempt to remain quiet and heard her heartbeat thundering in her chest. Glancing at Peter, she seen him shaking and gently put a hand on his and was glad when he put his hand over hers and squeezed.

The last thing they needed was for him to panic and give them away.

The German voices seemed to get so close that Evelyn closed her eyes and just waited for them to shout out as they caught sight of them but it never happened. Shakily turning her head, she looked at Thomas who was bravely sitting up with his back to a tree, gun in his hand, watching as the Germans slowly walked by them. He turned his gaze and gave her a weak smile.

They just might make it through this.

Evelyn was just ready to hope when the two soldiers suddenly laughed and shouted out a comment, something that made Peter tense up and begin to tremble.

" _Hail H.Y.D.R.A_!"

"No, no, no, no!" Peter muttered, pushing his face into the dirt and then banging it on the ground as Evelyn began to panic at his reaction to those words, "NO!"

Thomas swore under his breath and glanced at Evelyn, "Shut him up!" he hissed, holding his gun tighter as he looked through the bushes "He'll bring them back this way."

Evelyn reached over and tried to calm Peter down, "Peter, please!" she whispered desperately "You have to be quiet!"

"I can't go back… I _won't_ go back!" Peter said, his eyes wild and wide with fear, "I won't let them change me!"

"Peter, shhh! Please!" Evelyn gripped his hand but he wrenched it away and started to get up, "Get down _now_!"

Peter met her eyes and gave her a sad look, "H.Y.D.R.A will get to you too…" he said sadly, "and then you'll understand."

Evelyn felt chilled by his words but it felt like she had just blinked and suddenly Peter was on his feet and running through the woods, whimpering and pleading with God to save him. Evelyn raised herself up slightly, ready to run after him without thinking when there was a shout and then several gun shots.

And suddenly Peter wasn't running anymore.

Evelyn covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming as a German soldier walked over to Peter's corpse and gave it a kick, she closed her eyes and shook as she heard the other soldiers walk not that far in front of them and thanked God with everything in her that it was dark.

" _Er ist tot. Es kann nicht mehr Nachzügler sein. Mach weiter."_

They both began to walk back in the direction that they came and Evelyn lay there in the dirt with tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she lay there but it felt like an age before she heard movement and Thomas knelt beside her with one hand on her back.

"Evie… we need to keep moving," he whispered and she heard him let out a haggard sigh "we can't do anything else for him."

"They shot him… I couldn't save him, he just-he just got up and _ran_. I couldn't help him… just like I couldn't help Olive," Evelyn could hear the anxiety in her voice as it got higher, "he's dead… he's _dead_."

Thomas let out a shaky breath, "Evelyn… you couldn't have stopped him. If you had tried, you'd be lying dead as well. Peter was too far gone to be saved, even by you," he said quietly, "he wasn't going to have a life… but you can."

It began to rain and Evelyn felt the cold hit her even more as the wind blew through the trees but it didn't matter, she already felt numb, "I'm like the angel of death," she whispered, feeling the wooden angel against her leg, "people die around me."

"Are you hell," Thomas said, sitting down next to her and sounding confused, "how the heck did you come to that idea?"

Evelyn felt herself tremble and closed her eyes, "You're going to think I'm being stupid," she whispered, hoping that the rain was hiding her tears "God… it's going to sound absurd when I say it out loud."

"Try me, I worked with Dugan for a year and a half," Thomas joked, rubbing her back comfortingly "I doubt anything you could say can beat him and his conspiracy theories."

Evelyn sat up and wiped her eyes before bringing out the wooden angel and showed it to Thomas, "All her life Olive has been in danger but she's gotten through it. This was her lucky charm…" out of the corner of her eyes, Evelyn seen Thomas give her a sympathetic glance "and I can't stop thinking about how the night she gives me it… well, we both know how that night ended. For her and for Peter."

Thomas was silent for a moment before he sighed, "Yeah, we do... but I will say this," he said softly "it isn't your fault that Olive died or Peter. Evie… you didn't curse them because you had the angel and if Olive was here, we both know that she'd slap the back of your head and tell you to stop thinking like this."

"But…"

Holding up a hand, Thomas tilted his head and looked at the starry sky, "What's that Olive?" he asked and Evelyn smiled faintly "Yeah, I know… she's being a total eejit. I'll do that now," he gently tapped the back of her head and smiled at her, "stop thinking like this, Nurse Myers. Now, come on, we need to go."

 _But what about Peter?_

Sniffing hard, Evelyn got to her knees and wiped her hands on the now dirty shirt she had put on, the smile slipping off of her face "So we leave him lying on the ground with no funeral?" she asked, her voice shaking as she spoke "Two bodies that we can't bury," her voice broke at the word 'bodies'.

"That's the thing about war," Thomas answered her sadly and she met his eyes slowly "people die… and there's fuck all we can do about it."

Evelyn lowered her gaze and nodded, "I know… it's just so unfair," she whispered and glance over to where Peter had fallen, "we should at least get his dog-tags," she said despite the apprehension she felt to see yet another corpse tonight.

As if he knew what was making her hesitant, Thomas shook his head, "I'll get them off of the…. Off of _Peter_ ," he corrected himself and stood up slowly, glancing around, "it isn't something that you should do. You've been through enough."

"So have you," Evelyn pointed out as he helped her to stand and she felt like a standing target now and Thomas gave her a weak smile.

"I'm a soldier… protecting people is what I do," he said quietly, "wait here, I'll get them and we can get the hell out of here. I don't know about you… but I'm sick of these woods."

Evelyn sighed as he walked towards Peter's body and felt exhausted. In the blink of an eye, everything had gone too shit. Looking up at the night sky and feeling the rain hit her face, she held back her tears and said a silent prayer for Peter and for Olive and Dr. Martell, hoping that they all had finally found peace.

"Here… you take care of them just now," Thomas said, wiping his eyes quickly and looking like he had aged a decade tonight, "he trusted you the most."

Instead of making her feel better, his words just made Evelyn feel worse inside. _He trusted me and I let him down… another person dead because of me._

Holding out her hand, Evelyn accepted the dog-tags and closed her fist over them tightly before putting them into her pocket. She stood quiet for a moment, listening to the sound of the rain and let out a shaky breath before turning to Thomas, "Let's get the hell out of here," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

"You should be sleeping."

Suzanne looked up to see her fiancé James give her a concerned gaze and she sighed as her eyes returned to the front gates, "I'm perfectly fine James," she said firmly, "you should stop worrying about me."

"Yes well," James sat down next to her and let out a small sigh, "as your fiancé, it's my job to worry about your wellbeing," he paused before kissing the side of her head tenderly "and love you, of course."

Unable to stop herself from smiling, Suzanne rested her head against James' shoulder "I just want them to walk through those gates," she whispered, her heart feeling heavy in her chest, "they can't be dead… they just _can't._ "

"We all do," James replied quietly, slipping a hand around her waist "I can't imagine what Bucky is going through…"

Suzanne looked over at where Bucky was sitting, as he wasn't allowed to join the search party for any survivors after being shot in the leg, the soldier had barely moved from in front of his tent. His eyes fixed on the gate, he was another one determined to believe that Evelyn wasn't dead and that she was going to come back.

The new camp they were in felt much safer than the hospital had ever been and Suzanne had been relieved when the trucks had finally stopped and she was able to escape the smell of blood and smoke. She had quickly found Krepner and they had waited anxiously for Evelyn and Olive but it was when the last truck arrived and their fellow nurses weren't on board that the worry began to set in.

Betty had refused to believe they were dead until it hit the second day and there had been no sign of them. A young nurse revealed that they had ran back into the hospital to find a patient called 'Peter' and that Thomas had gone after Evelyn. Dugan had seconded this but had no idea what happened after as the sedative had kicked in. After that Betty had given up hope… unlike the rest of them.

Suzanne knew that Evelyn cared about her patients, too much in some opinions, and she just hoped that she, Olive, Thomas and Peter hadn't been in the hospital when the bomb had hit.

"Any sign of them?"

Turning her head, Suzanne seen Krepner and Tim join them and she shook her head, "Nothing yet…" she whispered, feeling the helplessness as she admitted it out loud, "I just hope they're safe."

"Olive's survived worse…" Krepner told her quietly, "she had to live in the woods for a month to escape those basterds back in her hometown and she was fine. She'll keep them all safe."

Suzanne gave her a faint smile before looking at Tim, "How's Bucky?" she asked, "Is his leg still bothering him?"

The older Dugan sighed and rubbed his face, "He won't talk to anyone, just lets a nurse look at his leg but that's only because he wants to be out there searching for them."

"Poor guy," Krepner said sadly, "he really loves her, doesn't he?"

Sighing also, Suzanne nodded and leaned her head back against James' shoulder, she didn't know what she would do if it was James missing, probably be in the same state of mind as Bucky. "He really does…"

Before anyone could say anything else, Betty stood in front of them with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised, "Are we all just taking a minute? _Again_?" she asked sarcastically, "Leith, Krepner… I have sick and hardly any nurses. Why are you here?"

"We were keeping a lookout for the others," Krepner said firmly, "I wanna be here when Evie and Olive get back."

"I want them to come walking through that gate as much as y'all," Betty said sadly, her gaze softening, "but Myers and Olive would be the first to give y'all into trouble for not thinking of the patients first. Like they did."

Suzanne felt a slight twinge of guilt at Betty's words, she was right – Olive especially would be disappointed if they ignored their nurse duties for waiting. "Sorry Betty," Suzanne replied, averting her eyes, "we just… we just want them all back…"

"So do I, Miss Leith… so do I," Betty's shoulders dropped and she sighed heavily "but maybe y'all have to start accepting the fact they might not come back. As much I hate to say it… but this is real life and sometimes bad things happen to good people."

Krepner shook her head, "They _will_ come back," she said sniffing as she stood up, "I don't need to accept anything else."

"Emily-" Suzanne began to speak but the other nurse walked away before she could say anything else, "Sorry about that Betty… she's just not handling this very well."

Betty waved her hand, "Ain't no need for an apology… but I will need someone to look at Sergeant Barnes's leg," she added glancing over, "before it begins to smell and we need to cut it off."

"At least my brother will have a buddy," Tim joked slightly, nudging James who snorted in response.

Suzanne rolled her eyes but nodded to Betty, "I'll do it…"

"Good girl… try and get some rest, all of you," Betty said, slowly walking away from them, "the Colonel is ready to get going… so we'll all be moving out soon. Soldiers and Nurses."

Gripping James' hand, Suzanne dreaded the day they were sent away to their new stations… she didn't want to say goodbye to James again. "She's right… we better hit the hay," Tim said tiredly, standing up, "we're on night watch tonight, Jimmy boy."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," James winced, raising an eyebrow at his friend, "I don't call you Timmy."

"Yes, because you know better."

Suzanne laughed a little at Tim's comment and shook her head, "I'll come find you after I sort out Bucky's leg," she promised as James helped her to her feet, "so don't take up all the room in the tent."

"As if I would," James chuckled and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later, darling."

Smiling at his pet name for her, Suzanne took a deep breath in and began to walk over to Bucky… hoping that he would be in a better mood than before. Poor Krepner had gotten the brunt of his anger on the first day when she asked to see his leg.

Approaching his tent, Bucky's eyes flickered over to her quickly before settling back on the gate.

"Bucky… I need to see to your leg," Suzanne used her nurse voice, firm but calm, "do you mind rolling up your trouser leg?"

He looked at her coolly before he sighed and rolled up his trouser leg as she had asked, "No problem."

Suzanne kneeled down and looked at his leg carefully: it was healing nicely and shouldn't scar too much. Not that Bucky cared right now, leaning over, she picked up a clean rag she had left from the day before and dipped it into the boiling water that Bucky had going, "Does it hurt anywhere else?" she asked, getting to work, "You were lucky the bullet just grazed you. Don't need anyone else losing a limb."

"No… it doesn't hurt."

Hearing the sadness in his voice, Suzanne withheld a sigh and just gave Bucky a worried look "Well, as long as it doesn't hurt."

"Do you think she's dead?" Bucky asked hoarsely as Suzanne gently cleaned the blood off of his leg, frowning when she hesitated and averted her eyes, "You do… don't you?"

Suzanne thought carefully about her answer, "I don't want to believe she's dead," she said quietly, applying the fresh bandage "but it's been three days and no sign of them… and Betty thinks we need to start accepting the fact that they might not come back…"

Thinking her answer would make Bucky angry, Suzanne was surprised when she looked up and seen that he was in fact close to tears, "I can't lose her… I just can't…" he stopped and let out a shaky breath, "I took too damn long to admit how I felt about her… this can't be _it_ … it can't be over."

"I really hope it's not…" Suzanne whispered, feeling incredibly sorry for Bucky at that moment, "do you think we should send Steve a letter? Let him know what's going on?" she asked tentatively.

Bucky shrugged, "If I knew where to send it, I would," he muttered, "I haven't heard from him in almost a month… he might be…"

"Don't think like that," Suzanne said softly, putting a hand on his arm, "how about you get some sleep?" she suggested, seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

"I want to be awake when she… when Evelyn…"

Suzanne smiled weakly, "I'll wake you up as soon as she does," she raised an eyebrow "now I'm not speaking as your friend – but as your nurse… so get some sleep."

"You're the boss," Buck said tiredly, rubbing his eyes "I am beat… but if there's any sign of Evie. Wake me up."

"I will."

* * *

Blearingly opening her eyes, Suzanne winced a little as the light from James's lamp hit her and made a small noise of discomfort. Hearing her, James turned it down low and gave her a small smile, "Did you manage to sleep any?" he asked, leaning over her and tenderly pushing her blonde hair from her face, "You were tossing and turning a lot."

"I did actually… how long was I asleep?" Suzanne mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

James hesitated, "You've been asleep for most of the day, darling, it's-" he glanced at his watch, "nearly midnight."

Sitting up quickly, Suzanne gave him an alarmed look "Midnight?" she repeated, "What about the men who need medical assistance?"

"Just calm yourself," James said softly, taking her hands in his, "Betty has it covered and so does Emily. You needed to sleep. Don't worry," he added, grinning at her, "I'm sure Emily will make sure you repay her."

Smiling weakly, Suzanne felt her heart ache as she guessed the answer to her question "Are they back yet?"

"Not that I know of," James answered sadly and then kissed her hands, "there's still time."

"No there isn't…" Suzanne whispered, feeling the tears come to her eyes "they're running _out_ of time."

Before James could say anything there was a commotion from outside and he frowned as he got up and looked out of the flap, "What on earth…"

"Maybe the search party found them?" Suzanne was clutching at straws but hope was all she had, "We need to go see!"

Without waiting for James or even bothered that her hair was a mess, Suzanne scrambled to her feet and ran out of the tent, making her way over to the crowd of people that were gathering near the entrance. Spotting Betty and Emily, Suzanne ran over to them and widened her eyes at the sombre search party filing through the entrance.

"What's going on?" she asked out of breath, "Has something happened?"

Emily shook her head, "We don't know yet… but they found something out there."

Betty let out a shaky breath, "They coulda found anything out there," she whispered, "we shouldn't think the…"

The words died on her lips and Suzanne choked back a sob as the soldiers walked in carrying a stretcher covered in a white sheet. A body, they had recovered a body. "No… oh no, no, no…" Suzanne begged, gripping Emily's hand as the other nurse covered her mouth as another two stretchers followed them covered in bloody white sheets.

"It's not them…" Emily said, her voice hitching in her throat, "please say it's not them, Betty!"

Betty looked ready to begin crying but she held it together as one of the soldiers headed towards her, "Elizabeth Grey?" he asked and Betty nodded in return, "I was told to inform you that you'll have two new patients to see too plus two of my men who got hurt while out looking for survivors."

"Thanks for telling me, young man," Betty replied and then looked at the stretchers, "May I ask, was any of those bodies female?"

"No ma'am, they were bodies we recovered from the hospital and one from the forest… none female," the soldier hummed thoughtfully, "the other nurse asked me the same thing."

"Other nurse?" Suzanne repeated, her voice desperate as she looked at him, "What do you mean other-?" she stopped as two figures emerged at the gate, limping slightly and looking exhausted.

It was Evelyn and Thomas.

"Evie!" Suzanne let out a strangled cry as she ran towards her and engulfed her in a hug, relieved when Evelyn hugged her back tightly, "We all thought…. That you…" she leaned back and felt her heart ache as she seen what a sorry state that they were both in, "I'm so glad that you're both here! Wait till I tell Bucky and Dugan!"

Instead of looking happy, Evelyn forced a smile but averted her eyes "I'm glad you made it here in one piece," she said woodenly.

"Evie, are you okay?" Suzanne asked worriedly, wondering why she was acting like this, she would have thought that she would have been jumping for joy and shouting for Bucky, "Do you want me to-"

"EVIE!" Emily looked so happy to see her but frowned as she looked around, "Christ on a stick, you've both had us worried! But where's Olive?"

At the mention of Olive, Suzanne was alarmed when Evelyn looked close to tears, "Oh no…" she whispered, seeing the answer in Evelyn's eyes, "oh no, not Olive…"

"Krepner… I'm so sorry but-but Olive didn't make it," Thomas answered, just managing to hold himself up as he looked at the younger nurse, "she went back into the hospital to save Dr. Martell and… and the bomb hit before she could make it out."

Suzanne put an arm around Emily when she let out a sob and shook her head, "No…" she cried out loudly, hiding her face in her hands, "NO! Why would she go back to save that asshole?"

"I'm so sorry…" Evelyn said, her voice choked as she looked at Emily, "I tried to… I couldn't…"

Thomas squeezed her arm gently, "We lost Peter as well…" he said slowly, his eyes flickering over to the stretchers, "in the woods."

"Peter died?" Suzanne covered her mouth, "Oh my god, Evelyn I'm so sorry! How did he die?"

"Germans in the forest… we almost made it out but then… well, he had an episode," Thomas replied reluctantly, glancing at Evelyn who looked pained, "they shot him…"

Emily shuddered and almost fell to her knees, "I can't believe this has happened," her voice was shaky as Suzanne supported her, "it should have been someone else, someone other than her, because Olive was the best, she deserved a better life than this!"

"It was my fault…" they fell silent as Evelyn shook her head slowly and gripped her pocket tightly, "I shouldn't have let her go back in there… if I had just stopped her, she would be here…"

"It wasn't your fault, Evie," Suzanne said gently, "don't blame yourself."

"She's right… If there was any way for you to save Olive… I know you would have," Emily whispered, tears falling down her cheeks as she stepped forward to Evelyn, "so please… don't blame yourself and let this affect you. It wasn't _your_ fault…"

At her words Evelyn let out a shaky breath and began to cry, "I was so scared you would all blame me…" she said sadly, and shook her head "I can't help but…"

Emily pulled her into a hug and the two women began to cry earnestly, "Is there somewhere she could sleep?" Thomas asked Suzanne sleepily, "And myself for that matter? After I've delivered some paperwork to the Colonel."

"I think the two Dugans are over there," Suzanne said, pointing out their tent before she smiled softly "and I know the perfect place for Evelyn to sleep."

 **A/N**

 _This chapter felt a little rushed to me, but I just wanted Evelyn back in camp. Next chapter is very Bucky/Evie centric and will be much longer! (Steve may be in the next one ;) )_

 _Hope you like and thank you for all the faves, follows and reviews! Makes my day when I get a new one :D_

 _Thank you all!_

 _~BSI_


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Evelyn closed her eyes and kept her face pressed against Bucky's chest as he rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead tenderly, giving her much-needed comfort. After finally reaching the camp and getting the all clear from Betty, Evelyn had been relieved to get a bath and wash away the blood, sweat and tears of the last few days and feel human again. She had barely gotten dressed before an exhausted looking Bucky entered the tent with his shirt barely buttoned and looked at her in a dazed way before pulling her into a tight hug and didn't let her go for several minutes as if he didn't believe she was really here.

"I don't want to relive it again," Evelyn whispered quietly, having to tell Betty and then the Colonel about what happened at the hospital and then in the forest had brought up feelings of guilt and pain again. If she had to say them out loud to Bucky she would break down and she didn't want that. Those three nights in the woods, wondering if they were going to survive had been the worst days of her life and right now she wanted to feel safe. "I feel like I haven't slept in weeks."

"Well, I just want you to know, I'm here for you," Bucky whispered, his words bringing a faint smile to Evelyn's lips as she gripped his shirt in her hand, "I know Steve usually does the whole talking thing out of the two of us but… you can count on me, Evie."

Steve. Evelyn couldn't help but wonder where he was and what he was doing. She missed him terribly and wished desperately that he was here as well but didn't want to say that to Bucky. He did have a tendency to get jealous when Steve was involved. Evelyn had learned that when he had grown sulky back at the hospital when she wished out loud that Steve was with them. It had been a while since she had heard from him and she just hoped Dr. Erskine was keeping both eyes on him like he had promised.

"I know…" Evelyn replied, closing her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, "I'm glad you're here with me, Buck."

Bucky hugged her in closer and exhaled slowly, "That's good to hear," Evelyn heard the happiness in his voice and she smiled, "just hope whatever luck we've had so far keeps comin' our way."

"Makes two of us, 'fella."

They were both silent for a while, just enjoying being in each other's presence when Bucky sighed, "When James told me that you were back, I thought it wasn't real," he said softly, letting his lips linger against her skin as he kissed her forehead again, "don't scare me like that again, doll."

Smiling weakly, Evelyn slipped her hands around his neck and hugged him tighter to her, feeling his body relax at her action, "I'll try not to," she said, leaning back to look at his face and felt her heart ache at the fear in his eyes: she knew that despite having her here right in front of him, he was still thinking of scenarios of her not coming back.

"I'm scared I'm gonna wake up and I'm gonna be alone again," Bucky said, sounding drained as he rested his forehead against hers, "God, Evie…"

Evelyn's eyes softened and she leaned forward to kiss his lips lightly, letting him slowly relax into the kiss and deepen it himself. She felt his hands grip her waist tightly and slowly run up her back. Feeling his warm hands on her body caused a small shiver to run through Evelyn, especially when his hands slipped under her shirt, something he had never done before.

Their kiss became more intense and Evelyn's heartbeat began to race as Bucky leaned over her and his fingers skimmed over her stomach. Involuntary letting out a moan, Evelyn kissed Bucky with more fervour and wondered where this was going before the sound of someone clearing their throat outside the tent made them stop.

Reluctantly…

"Typical…" Bucky muttered, leaning back on his crib and looking sulky again but for a different reason this time.

Evelyn propped herself up on her elbows and let out a quick exhale of amusement at Bucky's face, "Come in," she said and smiled as Tim pushed open the flap and stood there with a jaunty grin as he looked at their rumpled clothes.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at Bucky.

"No-"

"-yes…"

Evelyn shook her head and smiled, "What is it?"

"Was just talking to Betty and she wants to speak to you, sounded serious," Tim's eyes had a hint of worry in them and Evelyn felt her stomach tie itself in knots wondering what it was, "she's with the Colonel and the quack."

Bucky sat up and frowned at his friend, "What the hell do they want with her?" he asked.

"Buck, if I knew that – I'd be telling you both," Tim said tiredly, "all I know is they're asking for Evie to come see them now."

"She's hardly rested since all the shit happened," Bucky sounded angry and he protectively stood in front of Evelyn, "they can wait till morning."

Standing up also, Evelyn put one hand on his arm, "Bucky, it's alright," she said, then turned to Dugan, "where are they?"

"At Betty's tent."

Evelyn gave Bucky a small smile, "I'll be back as soon as I've talked to them, okay?" she noticed he still looked annoyed and pecked his lips quickly, "as much as I love the broody look, you have to stop pouting," she added, giving him a wink before following Tim out of the tent.

"If you're gone too long, I'm gonna come lookin' for you!"

Tim chuckled as they made their way across the campsite and nodded to a few soldiers who called out to him, "He's being serious, isn't he?" he asked, giving her an amused look from under his bowler cap.

"Deadly," Evelyn replied weakly, wishing her stomach would stop churning and wondered what Betty wanted to see her about. Just before they approached the tent, Tim held out his hand and looked at Evelyn with a solemn expression.

"While I've got you alone, I just wanted to say thank you…" Evelyn was surprised at Tim's words and frowned a little, seeing that she was confused he kept talking, "you and Olive could have left Johnny behind. Saved yourselves. But you didn't. You both did your damnedest to get him to the trucks and I can never thank you enough for that."

Evelyn looked down at the ground at the mention of Olive and let out a shaky breath, "I'm a nurse…" she replied simply, "saving people is what I do," in her mind she visualized Peter and felt her chest hurt as if someone was squeezing her tightly, "or at least… what I _try_ to do."

"Thomas told us what happened out there," Tim said slowly, his eyes full of sympathy as Evelyn looked up at him, "what you went through… what you _saw…_ " he stopped talking before shaking his head, "we've all suffered from survivors guilt but you can't let it drag you down, Evie. If we all give up, then that's those goose walking basterds won. And we can't have that, can we?"

Letting out a faint laugh, Evelyn shook her head, "No… you're right," she said, and sighed as she hugged herself tightly, "easier said than done but… I'll get through this. I just need time."

"Well, we're all here for you," Tim said then cleared his throat, "You better run along now, they'll be wondering what's keeping you."

Nodding, Evelyn was about to walk towards the opening of Betty's tent but instead she paused and squeezed Tim's arm, "Thank you…" she whispered smiling slightly, "I needed to hear that."

Continuing on her way, Evelyn hesitantly stood in front of Betty's tent wondering if she should knock or what she should even knock on when the flap opened and a tired but relieved looking Betty stood there, "I was wondering how long it'd take Dugan to separate you and that boyfriend of yours," she said, indicating for Evelyn to come in, "no doubt he's sitting waiting for ya, so I'll keep this brief."

Noticing some papers on a table and a pen beside them, Evelyn looked at Betty worriedly, "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"Heavens no!" Betty followed her eyeline and let out a snort, "Sit yerself down, 'hun and I'll tell you why I wanted to talk to you."

Sitting on the stool, Evelyn crossed her legs and patiently waited for Betty to continue talking. The older woman gave her a sad smile before she sat opposite her and sighed heavily.

"Now, considering all that you've been through and… what you've _seen_ ," Betty said slowly, "we've all decided that you need some time away from everything. To process what's happened and not let it affect you in the future."

Evelyn's eyes widened, "You're sending me away?" she said, her tone worried thinking about being separated from everyone, especially Bucky, again, "I'm fine Betty, I swear I am…"

"I can understand you don't wanna be separated from your fellow nurses or certain _soldiers_ ," Betty said calmly, "but I have come up with a solution. One that keeps everyone including the psychiatrist happy."

"Which is?"

Betty sighed, "Mr Dugan is going to be transported to New York, I need a nurse, preferably one who knows him to go with him and oversee his emotional needs as he gets his new wooden foot. While you're doing this, you will be getting some respite and some counselling. Two weeks and then I'll need you, Leith and Krepner on the front lines. Especially with these boys heading out to Azzano soon."

"That's where we're _all_ heading?" Evelyn asked cautiously putting a subtle emphasis on the word 'all'.

"Yes, Myers… all of you. The Colonel was incredibly impressed with you three. Especially you," Betty sounded a little proud as she smiled at Evelyn, "and he wants you three on the front lines helping his men. It'll be dangerous but you're a hell of a fighter, Myers. I know you can handle it."

Evelyn sat quietly before she looked up "And what happens if I reject this?"

"You'll be dismissed from duty until you are assessed by a psychiatrist, this really is the only option you have, I heavily advise you to take it."

Sighing, Evelyn ran her hand through her hair before she nodded slowly, "Fine. I'll go with Dugan and take some respite," she agreed "when do we head out?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?"

Betty nodded and then raised an eyebrow, "Problem?

 _Yes_

Evelyn shook her head and forced a smile, "Of course not. I'll be ready for tomorrow morning. Thank you Betty."

Standing up with her heart heavy and feeling like she could cry all over again, Evelyn just got to the opening before she felt Betty take her arm and turned to see her with a serious face, "Now… by giving you this condom… I am not saying I approve of anything sexual that may take place between you and Mr Barnes tonight. But I know how your young minds work when there's a war taking place and this could be the last night you see each other," Evelyn felt her cheeks burn and her eyes widened as Betty held out the condom to her, "I do _not_ want to see you pregnant, Miss Myers. So if you're gonna do something like this, have protection and don't be stupid, ya hear?"

"Betty, while this is very…. _Kind_ of you," Evelyn struggled to put a sentence together and tried not to look Betty in the eyes, "I won't need… that-that is to say, Bucky and I won't be-"

Pushing the condom into Evelyn's hand, Betty rolled her eyes, "Oh and I take it y'all weren't kissing and getting all touchy-feely before I sent Dugan's brother to come get ya," she shook her head and went to her desk, "y'all think I was born yesterday. You can sign these forms tomorrow. Now go, before I change my mind and make you sleep in separate tents."

Jumping slightly, Evelyn hid the condom awkwardly in her pocket and hurried out of the tent and back towards Bucky's and wondered if she was dreaming or Betty had really given her a condom and told her to be safe. Did she really want to have… go all the way with Bucky?

Stopping by the make-shift fence, Evelyn took a moment to catch her breath and really thought about what she wanted. True, having Bucky kiss her like that and run his hands over her bare skin had made her heart race but she had enjoyed it and she couldn't say for definite something would or wouldn't have happened if Tim hadn't been sent for her. Biting her lip, Evelyn thought about how she would feel if something happened to Bucky and she never knew his touch intimately. She loved him… she trusted him and like Betty had said, it could be the last night they seen each other.

There had been stories of girls getting swept up in the romance and letting soldiers take them to bed while Evelyn had been training as a nurse and after reading a few of her aunt's romance novels, Evelyn had often wondered what it would be like to make love to someone… someone that she loved completely like the women in those books, that would mean something. She wanted her first time to be with someone she loved.

Now was her chance… she just had to decide if she wanted to take it.

Making up her mind, Evelyn continued on her way to Bucky's tent and smiled faintly when she seen him anxiously pace up and down outside his tent: probably deliberating on whether or not she had been gone long enough for him to come find her. Walking up to him, Evelyn seen him look up and notice her with that grin she loved so much on his face.

"'Bout time you showed up," Bucky murmured, kissing her lips quickly before entwining his hand in hers and leading her back into the tent, "was just about to come find you."

"I thought that when I saw you pacing," Evelyn replied, squeezing his hand and smiling up at him, "I wasn't even gone that long."

Watching as he sat down on the bed and began to remove his boots, Bucky shook his head "After thinking I lost you for three days, I don't like you being away from me," he said, starting to unbutton his shirt "so what did Betty want?"

"Well… after everything that's happened," Evelyn began to say, wondering how Bucky was going to react to her news, "it's been decided I should have some respite… get away from the war for a bit. Talk to someone about what I've seen and how I feel," she added, noticing the slight frown Bucky gave her, "also… she wants someone to be by Dugan's side while he gets his new foot."

Nodding slowly, Bucky took off his shirt and rolled it into a ball before throwing it into the corner of the tent, "Makes sense… probably be for the best," he said, not noticing Evelyn's eyes flicker over his naked torso, "so when you leaving? A week or two?"

"I'm actually leaving tomorrow…"

Bucky looked dumfounded by her answer and raised both his eyebrows, "Tomorrow?" he repeated and then clenched his fists, "I've just got you back, we all have and now they're sending you away?"

"Bucky…"

"No, you just tell them you're not ready," Bucky insisted, standing up and giving her a firm look, "you've been through a lot and you need to be around your friends for a while before you go. They'll understand."

Evelyn's eyes softened as she shook her head, "I'm leaving in the morning…" she whispered, noticing the defeated look in Bucky's eyes, "but I'll be back in a fortnight… just in time for when you're all sent to Azzano."

"Two weeks?" Bucky sighed and rubbed his face tiredly "I barely survived three days. And what do you mean 'just in time'?"

Feeling a slight chill run through her, Evelyn turned to shut the flap of the tent and rubbed her arms as she looked at Bucky again, "Apparently the Colonel is impressed with me. Impressed with Suzanne, Emily and me, I should say," she explained "he wants us on the front lines when he sends his men to Azzano."

"The front lines?" Bucky closed his eyes and shook his head "It was bad enough when you were in a hospital. You were all meant to be _safe_ there and that didn't happen."

Evelyn walked forward and cupped his cheeks, making him open his eyes and look at her, "Nowhere's safe with this war going on," she said sadly, "as long as there is planes dropping bombs and ammunition in the Nazi's guns… everyone is in danger. But we can't give up fighting because of what _might_ happen. There's too much at stake for that."

"Evie… when I say I can't lose you I'm not just saying it because-"

Interrupting his sentence, Evelyn leaned forward and kissed his lips urgently, letting her hands rest on his defined shoulders as he kissed her back just as urgently. "I don't want to waste our time together with talk like that," she whispered, breaking the kiss and looking at Bucky feeling slightly out of breath, "I want this to be a night to remember…"

As she kissed him again, Bucky reluctantly leaned back and gave her a wide-eyes look, "Evie… you don't have to do this," he said slowly, "if you're not ready, I'm more than happy to wait. This _isn't_ goodbye. We still have plenty of time to take things to the next level."

"I want to spend the night with you, James Buchanan Barnes," Evelyn said quietly, smiling a little at him as she slid her hands around his neck and stepped closer to him, "but if you don't want too-"

"Of course I want too…" Bucky said and then shook his head slowly, "I just don't want you making a mistake. Your first time should be special… not in the middle of a campsite in a crappy tent."

Resting her forehead against his, Evelyn hummed thoughtfully, "I'm with the guy who loves me, who puts my feelings first and is making sure this is what I really want and who would never take advantage," she said softly, "this isn't a mistake… and as long as I'm here with you… it is special."

"Evie…" Bucky whispered and kissed her so softly and tenderly that her heart began to race again but in a good way, "… I love you."

"I love you too…" Evelyn whispered and smiled as their lips met again. Bucky pulled her into him even closer and deepened the kiss, running one hand up her back while the other gripped her hip tightly to hold her against him. She felt him step back and they broke the kiss as Evelyn shyly laid back down on the bed and watched as Bucky lay beside her and stroke her cheek before kissing her again, with a passion that was new to both of them. Like before, his body hovered over hers and Evelyn didn't feel as scared as she did before as his hands ran over her body, slowly unbuttoning the large shirt of his that she had borrowed to sleep in.

Gripping his shoulders, Evelyn shivered slightly as the cool air hit her body and Bucky's lips left hers for a moment as he peppered her neck with kisses and bit back a quiet moan that was building up inside her. Letting her fingers rake through his hair, Evelyn arched her back as Bucky let his body press against hers more and kiss the pulse point on her neck. They looked at each other for a moment before Evelyn gave him a smile and traced shapes on his chest, "If you want to wait… we can wait," she whispered, watching his face carefully for a reaction, "just tell me."

"Do you want to wait?" Bucky asked, tracing her lips lovingly with his thumb, "I don't want you to feel forced into this Evie."

"I'm tired of waiting," Evelyn replied, "I love you Bucky and I want to be with you tonight."

He smiled softly and pecked her lips, "I love you too, doll," he whispered and kissed her lips again this time for several heartbeats, "I don't know what I did to deserve you… I really don't."

"I could say the same, Buck," Evelyn murmured, taking his dog tags in one hand as she pulled on them until his face was right above hers, their lips barely separated, "I really could," she whispered before kissing Bucky again.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Sorry for long wait, again, something terrible happened to a member of my family but it has been sorted now and I wanted to get back to writing._

 _Just a little fact – the whole Betty giving Evelyn the condom was inspired by a funny incident with my friend and her grandmother, who just wanted her to be safe if anything happened. Hopefully you all like this chapter and as someone asked me through a message – Steve WILL be in the next chapter._

 _Thank you again for all the faves, follows and reviews. They make my day a lot brighter!_

 _~BSI_


	13. Chapter 13

_"_ _You know this is nice," Bucky said softly as he ran his fingers through Evelyn's ebony hair as they laid together in his bunk, "I could easily just stay here like this with you all night."_

 _Evelyn hummed thoughtfully as she rested her head on Bucky's shoulder, "Me too…" she whispered, and then sighed quietly, "I just wish I wasn't leaving in the morning."_

 _"_ _Don't remind me," Bucky muttered, he stopped running his fingers through her hair and pulled her in close, his body warm against hers, "figures you'd seduce me the night before you leave."_

 _Leaning up to press a kiss to his jawline, Evelyn gave him a smile as he looked down at her, "Well, you did it to me before you left," she said softly, resting her chin on her hand and gave him a playful wink, "or had you forgotten about that?"_

 _"_ _Oh, so this is payback?" Bucky grinned, his hand slipping down to her side, "I quite like your version of payback, Evie."_

 _They shared a smile and Evelyn leant down to kiss him and couldn't believe what had just happened between them. She wouldn't be able to look Betty in the eyes tomorrow and see her knowing smile but she didn't care, she had just spent the night with the guy she was in love with. Bucky reached up and cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss. Small shivers running through her body as the night air hit her._

 _"_ _Let's just run away," Bucky said, in between kisses and arched his eyebrow at Evelyn, "find a little shack, live off the land and wait till this all blows over. How 'bout it?"_

 _"_ _Like you could do that," Evelyn said, stroking his cheek and letting her eyes flicker over his face, "you're a soldier through and through, Sergeant Barnes."_

 _Her eyes widened and Evelyn let out a small squeal as Bucky pushed her onto her back and leant over her, smirking at her as he looked down at her, "I quite like you calling me Sergeant Barnes," he whispered into her ear, grinning when Evelyn giggled as his lips trailed down to her neck, "I'd give up everything for you, you know that right?"_

 _"_ _I do, and I'd give up everything for you too…" Evelyn said, giving him a loving smile as she slipped her hands around his neck, her eyes meeting his and she sighed happily "I love you… Bucky Barnes."_

 _The look of happiness on Bucky's face made her smile grow as his eyes flickered over her face slowly, taking in every detail as if he was committing it to memory, "I love you, Evie Myers," Bucky murmured, giving her a tender kiss and resting his forehead against hers, "just hurry up and get back to me, okay?"_

 _"_ _I'll try."_

Opening her eyes, Evelyn looked up at the Statue of Liberty as the ship headed towards the docks and smiled faintly as she recalled the time she, Steve and Bucky had ditched school to spend the day in New York together. Steve had posed for a photo, making it look as if he was bigger than the Statue of Liberty and Bucky had joked it was the only time he was taller than a dame and it was good they had photographic proof.

It had actually been a quick journey back to America, the Colonel had managed to secure them a flight (something that Evelyn had been incredibly nervous about) to Portugal and then she and Dugan had caught a ship that would take them to New York. It had saved them a few days but Evelyn felt sick at the thought of the return journey on her own. At least with Dugan present, the journey hadn't been as bad, they had played cards and he had kept her mind off of the therapist appointments she had to go too.

"Are they taking the bloody piss with putting me here?"

Laughing at Dugan's comment, Evelyn turned away from Lady Liberty and seen him glaring at the railing that was above his head. "Here, let me help you stand up," she said kindly, putting her arm under his shoulders as he pulled himself up, "just lean on me."

"All I've been bloody doing is leaning on something," Dugan muttered but gave her a smile, "thanks for being here, Evie. I know you had little choice but I feel better you're here with me."

Evelyn smiled and shook her head, "To be honest, I kinda needed to get away from all the bloodshed. I'm glad to be here with you but… I'm just dreading talking to this therapist," she sighed and looked back out at the view of New York with a sad expression, "he'll have a field day when he asks about my relationship with my aunt and finds out I'm an orphan. Oh, and I also survived a bomb attack and lived in the woods for three days."

"I know the feeling," Dugan replied, wincing a little as he looked down at his leg and patted the knee, probably a phantom foot itch bothering him again, "at least you have only four days of therapy. I've got _months_ of it… telling the bloody quack how I feel about being a cripple and learning to walk again while my brother and friends risk their lives in this war."

Noting the bitter tone in his voice, Evelyn's eyes softened at him and she put her other hand over his and squeezed his hand, "Just think of all the arse kicking's you can give without getting a sore foot," Evelyn joked and smiled when he snorted at her comment, "that's something your brother will be jealous about."

"What am I going to do without you?" Dugan said after a moment's silence, his eyes saddened considerably despite smiling previously, "Without all of you? I'll just be limping with a wooden foot wondering what the hell is going on out there."

"Aren't your family coming to get you?" Evelyn asked, "You won't be completely alone."

"If you'd met my mother you'd prefer to be alone, trust me."

Evelyn laughed quietly and shook her head at him, "I'm sure she's not that bad," she said, "I won't have to worry about you as much knowing she's looking after you."

"Well, I'm probably not going to stop worrying about you," Dugan pointed out, nudging her shoulder as he raised his eyebrow, "despite having Tim and Bucky there with you. There's always going to be danger."

"Hey, who survived in the woods for three days?" Evelyn asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'll be just fine. Don't worry."

Dugan nodded and looked back out towards New York, "Yeah, you're a survivor… I'll give you that."

They were silent as the ship neared the dock and Evelyn felt the nerves creep up on her, sensing this, Dugan patted her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile, "You're a survivor, remember?" he repeated, "You can handle this."

"Here's hoping."

* * *

"Miss Myers?"

Evelyn looked up from her clasped hands to Dr. Maloney and felt her cheeks redden as she realized she had zoned out and not heard the question, "I'm sorry… I missed that. What did you say?"

Dr. Maloney raised an eyebrow and to Evelyn's annoyance, made a note on her pad, "I asked why you were so reluctant to talk about your family… or to tell me your date of birth."

"I don't have the best relationship with my aunt," Evelyn said stiffly, tapping her foot and frowning when Dr. Maloney made yet another note, "and both my parents are dead. Nothing else to say."

Dr. Maloney gave her a calm look and crossed her legs, "How did your parents die?" she asked patiently, not looking surprised when Evelyn glared at her.

"Do we really have to go over this? It has nothing to do with what happened at the hospital."

"I see."

Evelyn sighed and pressed her lips together tightly before she decided to answer the doctor's question, "My mother died giving birth to me… I never met her, I only have one photo of her and apparently I'm a lot like her," she hesitated and hated that her voice shook as she continued to speak, "and when I was seven years old… my father died in a car accident while we drove to my aunts. I was in the back seat and couldn't help him. On my birthday. Oh and my aunt? She's a raging alcoholic who hated me. So that's why I don't like talking about my family or my birthday. Bad memories."

"Ah… I see," Dr. Maloney looked thoughtful and then furrowed her brow as she looked at her, "I'm wondering if your past is why you chose to be a nurse?"

Evelyn was surprised at her comment and stopped tapping her foot, "What do you mean?"

"You were unable to save your parents," Dr. Maloney pointed out "and from what you've said, you weren't able to help your aunt with her alcoholism. I think this is why you took the deaths of Olive Butoun and Peter Shelby so hard. You're determined to save people."

Feeling like that wasn't a compliment that she was getting, Evelyn narrowed her eyes at the doctor, "Is that a bad thing?"

"I personally don't think it is, Miss Myers," Dr. Maloney said quietly "it's when a determination to save people turns into a hero complex that it becomes a bad thing."

"Are you calling me reckless?"

Sensing that she had annoyed Evelyn, Dr. Maloney cleared her throat and shook her head, "Miss Myers, I'm not calling you anything… apart from brave. I have been giving therapy to nurses and soldiers since this war began. I'm merely… _warning_ you of what could happen and the purpose of these sessions is to keep you on the straight and narrow. To save you from yourself."

Feeling a headache coming on, Evelyn glanced up and seen that she had been here for nearly three hours and tried to stop herself from sighing heavily, "Dr. Maloney… it's been non-stop for me since I left Italy. You've been questioning me for hours now. May I _please_ return to my hotel room and get some sleep?"

"For a first day, I think we've been successful so yes, we can call it a day," Dr. Maloney just managed to finish her sentence before Evelyn had stood up and quickly put on her coat, "can I just ask one thing of you, before you leave?"

Evelyn forced a smile, "One more question, sure, why not?"

"Can you put a… oh, how do I say this… _positive spin_ on life?" Dr. Maloney seen the look on Evelyn's face and held up a hand, "I know how it sounds but the last thing you need right now is to depress yourself more, you _need_ to stay positive and try to focus on the good."

Restraining herself from rolling her eyes, Evelyn nodded "I'll try, Dr. Maloney. I'll try."

Exchanging goodbyes, Evelyn made her way to reception and smiled at the woman behind the des who waved to her. Getting to the door, Evelyn groaned out loud when she seen the rain lashing down and wished she had picked up the umbrella that she had been offered at the hotel but politely declined. Shrugging off her jacket, she decided to make a run for it and held her jacket up as a makeshift umbrella.

As Evelyn hurried along the sidewalk with her jacket above her head to protect her from the rain, she cursed out loud to the surprise of people walking beside her when she tripped and her heel broke. "Great, just great!" she muttered, limping into a doorway to see if the heel could be saved, "How about this, Dr. Maloney? How do you put a positive spin on _this_?"

Shaking her head, Evelyn straightened up and her eyes caught sight of a poster on the door and felt her body freeze on the spot as her eyes roved over it. There was no way… surely?

On the poster was an incredibly muscly man saluting, wearing a red, white and blue suit with a matching shield. In capital letters along the top was the words 'Captain America' but that wasn't what had caught Evelyn's eyes. It was the man's face beneath the helmet.

It looked like Steve.

Inhaling slowly, Evelyn continued to stare at the poster and tried to process the image. There was no way that this was Steve. Maybe it was just coincidence that the man in the poster looked like him?

"Going to see the show?"

Evelyn turned and seen two giggling girls standing under an umbrella, gazing dreamily at the poster, "I'm sorry, the show?" Evelyn asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Captain America," one said pointing to the poster, "he's the 'American Dreamboat'! You should hurry up and get a ticket, they sell out fast. He has a _lot_ of fans!"

"I'll get… I'll get a ticket," Evelyn said in a daze, wondering if it really was the Steve Rogers she knew… but bigger.

The girls giggled again and smiled widely, "Well, hurry up the shows about to start!"

Luckily, Evelyn managed to get a ticket and was grateful that she had brought money out with her. Her curiosity was eating at her as she took her seat and ignored the strange looks she was getting as she tried to fix her wet hair and clothes. Sitting back in her seat, she let out a shaky breath as the curtain went up and the show began.

And what a 'show' it was…

Evelyn cringed inwardly as the show girls sang and danced their way onto the stage, wearing the flag colours on their outfits. Glancing around, she was surprised to see that every seat had someone in it and they were all watching the show with wide eyes and happy smiles on their faces. Clearly this 'Captain America' was raising morale.

She was so busy looking around that she didn't notice the man in question being pushed onto the stage and it wasn't until he began to speak that her heart rate slowed right down and she felt her mouth drop in shock as she heard Steve, her Steve, began to speak on stage.

"Not all of us can storm a beach… or… or drive a tank," Evelyn tried not to laugh as she seen Steve reading from his shield, "but there's still a way all of us can fight."

All through the show, Evelyn couldn't keep her eyes off of Steve and was shocked at the change in him. What the hell had happened to him? He was… massive now, not short and slim like he used to be, but now muscular and tall. Taller than her! She never thought that would happen. Remembering the girls from before, Evelyn wondered how the hell she was going to let him know that she was here with all of his _fans_ desperate to spend time with the 'American Dreamboat'.

Despite the cringey lyrics and dancing, the show was quite a spectacle and Evelyn found herself clapping and cheering as Steve held a motorcycle with three women above his head with ease. As he put it down and began to speak to the crowd while a man dressed as Hitler began to sneak onto the stage, she knew now was her only real chance of letting him know she was here and stood up along with several children and whooped loudly.

"WE LOVE YOU CAPTAIN AMERICA!" Evelyn shouted, jumping up and down and grinning when Steve looked over at her, "ESPECIALLY ME! EVELYN MYERS!"

The couple beside her gave her a bewildered look as she sat back down, with Steve continually glancing over at her before he turned and punched the Hitler actor as usual and the whole crowd erupted with applause and the fireworks went off. "You must really love Captain America, little lady," the man said to Evelyn as she smiled up at Steve, who couldn't stop looking her way, "first time seeing him?"

"Actually no," Evelyn said, quickly gathering up her coat and gave them a pleasant smile, "I've seen him since I was five years old."

As she waited outside, standing opposite the theatre with anticipation, Evelyn stood at the door eager to see Steve after all this time and find out exactly what had happened to him. A complete transformation. For some reason, Evelyn was nervous of seeing Steve again – a strange feeling as she had known him almost all of her life and never had felt nervous. Perhaps it was because she had just watched him perform on stage and be adored by hundreds of people.

Would he still be the same Steve?

"Good show tonight, Cap… try not to be ambushed by your fan girls now," Evelyn looked up as she heard voices and seen Steve standing at the door, saying goodbye to one of the employees.

"I'll try not to, Paul, thanks for tonight."

Feeling her heartbeat begin to race, Evelyn watched as Steve looked around and she whistled "Hey, Cap," she called out, giving him a wave as he looked up, "over here!"

Evelyn felt the smile grow on her face as Steve looked down at the ground and chuckled before walking slowly over to her, "My, my," she said teasingly as Steve put his hands into his pockets and grinned shyly at her, "a personal audience with Captain America, I'm one lucky dame."

"Made quite the impression back there," Steve said, raising an eyebrow "almost threw me off my game."

Exhaling with amusement, Evelyn gave him a coy smile, "That was you on your game? You might want to step it up a little like the guy who was playing Hitler. He really got into his role."

Laughing at her comment, Steve looked at her with a tender expression "Evelyn…" he whispered and she seen a mix of emotions in his eyes as he sighed softly, "I was starting to think I'd never see you again."

Letting her eyes flicker over his body before returning to his eyes, Evelyn stepped forward and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes when Steve wrapped his arms around her and laughing a little when she realized something. "I can barely fit my arms around you," Evelyn pointed out, wondering how this had happened to Steve and leaned back to smile at him, "and I have to look _up_ at you now."

"Changed days huh?" Steve asked, tucking a strand of drying hair behind her ear, "Though it's not too bad looking down at you."

Evelyn shook her head slowly, "That kinda line work on all your fans?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, "Apparently you're the 'American Dreamboat'."

"God, are they really calling me that?" Steve asked, almost blushing, at least fame hadn't went to his head, "As for the line, I really wouldn't know. You're the first gal I've tried it on."

Suddenly feeling tears in her eyes, Evelyn looked away and wiped them quickly, "I can't believe you're here," she whispered, glancing back at him and hugged him again. It was strange Steve being able to rest his chin on top of her head and squeeze her tightly, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too… it was strange not being able to talk to you every day," Steve said quietly, and rubbed her back comfortably, "there was so many things I wanted to tell you."

Evelyn let out a shaky breath, "I've got a lot to tell you…" she said softly, "most of it isn't pretty."

"Well, I've got one of those luxiourius hotel rooms… not to brag," Evelyn snorted at his comment and looked up at him, "fancy coming back and getting some coffee?"

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Rogers?" Evelyn asked with a small smile.

Steve chuckled and held out his arm for her to take, "Of course not, ma'am," he said, grinning at her as she slipped her arm around his, "I'm a gentleman."

"I'm sure."

 **A/N**

_Sorry for the wait! And I hope you like this chapter :) ~ BitterSweetImagination_


	14. Chapter 14

Steve hadn't been joking when he said his room was luxiourius, it was like a small apartment and Evelyn's modest hotel room paled in comparison. Evelyn had walked in and walked straight to the window to admire the view of New York City at night. It made her jealous as her own view consisted of the alley wall and if she was lucky, she could hear birdsong over the women shouting and laughing as they worked in the factory next door.

They had ordered coffee and settled down on the floor and Evelyn listened intently as Steve explained about the serum, Dr. Erskine and a particular Agent Carter. She asked a lot of questions, reluctant to share her own experiences and then made the excuse of needing the bathroom when Steve asked her about Italy. She couldn't dodge it forever but if she could avoid it for five more minutes, she was going to take it. Just the thought of telling Steve what had happened made her freeze up but she knew he wouldn't let her leave New York without telling him.

"Your bathroom is more impressive than my hotel room," Evelyn said tiredly, walking out of the bathroom and raising an eyebrow at an amused Steve sitting on the floor in front of the bed, "I'm actually jealous."

Steve snorted as Evelyn sat down next to her and handed her one of the cups of coffee they had ordered, "It's a sad day when you're jealous of someone else's toilet," he said teasingly.

Smiling, Evelyn sipped her coffee and then leaned back against the bed and sighed contentedly, "I never realised how much I missed coffee until now," she said, looking down into her cup, "I was lucky most mornings to get water back in Italy."

"Somehow it doesn't affect me anymore," Steve said thoughtfully, "must be something to do with the serum Dr. Erskine created. Same with alcohol."

Evelyn noticed how quiet Steve had become at the mention of the doctor and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry…" she said quietly, "he was a good man who didn't deserve to die like that."

"He was one of the best," Steve muttered, "with Dr. Erskine's serum – this war could have been over a lot faster."

Sitting up straighter, Evelyn gave him a tender look, "We've got you," she said, smiling at him, "it's a good start. A really good start. You're built like a tank!"

"Yeah, I'm a lot of help touring the country and doing that stupid show every night," Steve pointed out, rubbing his face tiredly, "while you and Bucky are out there risking your lives to help. Some Captain America I am."

Evelyn was silent for a moment before she shook her head slowly, "Well, the Steve Rogers _I_ knew… he didn't let anything stop him from becoming a soldier, no matter how many times they said no," leaning forward, Evelyn poked him in the chest where his heart was, making him look at her, "and you're clearly not a 4F anymore, so what's stopping you?"

"Nothing…" Steve said softly and smiled at her "how did I even function without you, Evelyn?"

"It'll remain a mystery," Evelyn said laughing a little as she leaned back against the bed and looked at Steve, "I missed you more than I thought I would…" she said quietly, "and with everything that happened… I couldn't help but wish you were there to talk too, to help me through it."

Steve's eyes softened, "You still haven't told me what happened," he whispered, moving his hand over hers in a comforting way.

Letting out a shaky breath, Evelyn wondered how to even begin to explain what she had been through in the last few weeks. "You know how we were at a make-shift hospital in Italy?" she asked, glancing at Steve who nodded, "Well, things were… manageable for the first few weeks even with a war going on, especially with Bucky there," Evelyn smiled remembering the day Bucky arrived, "I made friends with the other nurses, we all got on, even my patients were good… but it didn't last."

Steve remained silent, letting her take a moment but he did squeeze her hand tightly.

"We had just amputated one of my patients feet when I could hear gunfire," Evelyn continued, her eyes looking out of the window at the bright lights and she got a flashback of being outside, getting Dugan into a truck with Olive, "the Germans had found out about the hospital, a small patrol but they called for reinforcements. They drove a truck into the wall and began to shoot at patients and nurses before our guys started shooting back. I was outside at the trucks when I noticed one of my patients missing, Peter Shelby… he wasn't…. he wasn't stable," Evelyn's voice hitched and she cleared her throat, "he'd been through a lot and… and he just froze with everything happening. I couldn't- I couldn't just leave him there…."

"You went back for him?" Steve's voice was soft and not judging at all.

Evelyn nodded, "The German planes were closing in… I could hear the bombs but I ran back and got Peter… Olive, another nurse, she was in there too and we got left behind. The trucks had left and the Germans were closing in. Another patient of mine, Thomas, helped me get Peter out of there and we were almost out of danger when Olive heard the doctor screaming for help and she went back to get him…" tears grew in Evelyn's eyes as she relived that moment again and she didn't try to stop them, "I saw the plane… and-and tried to warn her but-" Evelyn stopped talking as she tried to stop a sob from escaping her, "but it…. Dropped the bomb and… and…"

"Evie…" Steve whispered and he reached over and hugged her closely, holding her against his body as he rubbed her back. Evelyn burrowed her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was several moments before she felt she could talk and she didn't move from Steve's arms but opened her eyes and let out a sigh.

"We were in the woods and Thomas told me about the other camp, the one where everyone else would be, so we started walking," Evelyn felt her heart tighten as she thought of Peter, "we had went pretty far when we heard two German soldiers talking… probably looking for survivors in the woods. We hid from them and for a minute, we had got away… then they said something about H.Y.D.R.A and Peter just broke down…"

Steve stiffened and he leaned back and looked at Evelyn seriously as she wiped her eyes, "H.Y.D.R.A?" he repeated, "They were a part of H.Y.D.R.A?"

"I don't know," Evelyn said honestly "Peter had been captured by them before and hearing it made him freak out. He ran through the woods and…. And they shot him, I couldn't stop him from running out there… and I blamed myself for his death, I still do."

"It wasn't your fault," Steve said firmly, pushing her hair back from her face, "and neither was Olive's death. Evelyn, I know you, if they could have been saved, they would have and you would have been the one to save them."

Evelyn sighed and looked down at the floor, "Everyone's telling me that," she said quietly, "but I can't help how I feel, how I think…"

"I know… but just try to take my word for it," Steve smiled weakly, as he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him, "you know I'm always right."

She snorted in response but smiled back, " _Nearly_ always right," she replied.

Steve grinned but grew serious as he looked at her, "So… how did you get out of the woods?" he asked tentatively, seeing her tense up again, "Did a patrol find you?"

"I kept hoping that would happen," Evelyn murmured softly, "for three days we just walked and walked. I could hardly sleep because everytime I closed my eyes I kept hearing German voices and thought they were closing in on us. Thomas had two bullets left in his gun…" she stopped talking and hesitantly looked up at Steve, "he said if-if I didn't want to be… if I didn't want to be taken alive… then…" she closed her eyes and shook her head, "I haven't told anyone that… not even Bucky… I didn't want anyone to know how bad it had gotten, that I was thinking of…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Admitting it out loud was still something that was hard to do.

"I can't believe you went through that…." Steve's voice was hollow and he suddenly looked weary when Evelyn looked at him again, "if you had…" his voice trailed off and he shook his head as well, "I don't even want to think of a world without you in it."

Evelyn swallowed hard but had to admit that she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, "I honestly thought I was going to die in those woods," she said slowly, "what made it worse was that I wouldn't have had the chance to say goodbye," she frowned slightly and looked into space, "I couldn't remember if I had told Bucky that I loved him the last time we spoke… and I couldn't remember our last conversation," Evelyn added, glancing at Steve, "it hurt to think like that… and it hurt like hell thinking I'd never get to see either of you again. Not getting a chance to say goodbye or let you both know how much you both meant to me. It scared me more than dying."

"Well I don't plan on saying goodbye anytime soon," Steve said softly "and if I know Bucky, neither is he, especially with you in his life. It'll take a lot more than Germans to keep him away from you."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Evelyn whispered and then suddenly laughed making Steve look at her curiously as she shook her head.

"What's so funny?"

Evelyn smiled wryly "I have to see a therapist while I'm in New York, I was talking to her for three hours and she made me feel worse about myself… and yet one night with you and I'm feeling much better."

"They say talking to a best friend is all the therapy you need," Steve joked, taking her hand in his again, "I know it works for me."

They shared a tender smile and Evelyn felt herself relax in Steve's presence, "I'm glad you're here, Steve Rogers," she said quietly, "worlds making a little more sense with you here."

"I'm always here for you, Evelyn Myers," Steve replied, looking down at their hands and giving her that shy grin of his, "you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Thank God for that," Evelyn laughed and glanced at the clock behind Steve on the table and was stunned to see what time it was, "is that really the time?" she asked, groaning when Steve confirmed that it was three in the morning, "I've to be at the hospital at ten with Dugan. It'll take me ages to walk back to my hotel."

Steve rolled his eyes, "You're not walking around New York at night by yourself," he said firmly, giving her a look, "you can stay here tonight and I'll get you a cab in the morning."

"I can't just-"

"No arguing, Myers. Just do what you're told."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, "Aye, aye Captain," she said in an amused tone, "whatever you say."

Steve's lips twitched as he tried not to smile, "I'll find you something to sleep in," he said, getting up from the floor and stretching out. Evelyn averted her eyes, not wanting to stare at his muscles as he stretched out, "you have the bed and I'll have the couch."

"Now you're making me feel bad," Evelyn said, getting to her feet also and picking up the cups off of the floor, "I'm kicking you out of your bed."

"It's fine, the couch is comfy."

Putting the cups down on the desk in the room, Evelyn was about to tell him to share the bed with her when a little voice in her head stopped her as Steve looked in the wardrobe. He was a lot bigger now and the bed wasn't _that_ big, their bodies would definitely be close if they were both in the bed and she suddenly felt awkward at the thought. _What would Bucky think?_ Sure, they had slept in the same bed before but that was when Bucky had been her friend, and when Steve had been…

Evelyn bit her lip and just smiled as Steve held out a soft jumper for her and accepted it off of him, "I take it all back," she said jokingly, trying not to show her awkwardness "you are a true gentleman."

"I've been told," Steve joked and gave her a smile, "just concentrate on getting a good night's rest. You definitely need it."

She nodded and then turned on the spot and headed into the bathroom. As she got changed, she heard Steve moving about in the room slipped out of her dress and into the jumper she had been given. It only went down to her mid-thigh and Evelyn blushed as she desperately tried to tug it down lower. Just as well they weren't sharing a bed. Bucky would _definitely_ not like it.

" _Steve isn't like that_ ," Evelyn muttered in a low voice, looking at her reflection, " _he doesn't see you like that, so_ _ **stop**_ _worrying."_

The little voice in Evelyn's head seemed to disagree with her, " _Or should you be worrying?_ " shaking her head, she tried to block it out and let out an aggravated sigh. Sometimes she hated her own mind.

Folding her clothes up, she left them on the counter next to the sink and took a deep breath before turning toward the door. Opening it slightly, Evelyn hoped to slip under the covers before Steve could see and was relieved when he had his back to her setting up the couch for himself. Practically diving into the bed, she pulled the covers up and gave Steve what she hoped was a normal smile as he looked at her surprised.

"You must really be tired," Steve joked, walking over and turning off the light, "I'll make sure you don't sleep in tomorrow, okay?"

Evelyn felt a bit better as the room became dark and she waited until Steve returned to the couch and laid down before she did the same, "Goodnight Steve…" she said softly, closing her eyes and enjoying the soft pillow under her head, "sweet dreams."

"You too, Evelyn."

* * *

 _"_ _But what about Olive-"_

 _"_ _I'll run back and help as soon as Peter and you are in the woods safe!" Thomas interrupted her and put his hands under Peter's arms as he dragged him towards the treeline, "Now just help me, damnnit!"_

 _Dragging the bleeding man away from the hospital with help from Thomas, Evelyn heard the loud noise of an aeroplane and looked up in time to see a German plane flying above them…. Her heart stopped as she realized that it was here to bomb the hospital._

 _Olive…_

 _Turning around, Evelyn felt despair as Olive appeared at the door and tried desperately to get Dr. Martell to his feet. Dropping Peter's legs, Evelyn ran forward and ignored Thomas as she waved her hands wildly at the other nurse, "OLIVE! HURRY!" she screamed, causing the older nurse to look up at her "IT'S GOING TO BOMB THE-"_

Jumping awake, Evelyn sat up in bed and felt her heart beating incredibly fast in her chest as the sound of the bomb falling echoed in her mind. Covering her face, she realized she was trembling and forced herself to breathe deeply. She had barely gotten a night's sleep since she had left Bucky and the others. It was always the same nightmare that she had, reliving Olive and Peter's deaths.

"Evelyn?" Steve sounded half-asleep and Evelyn looked up to see him glancing at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… fine," Evelyn said lamely, and felt guilty when she looked at the clock and seen it was only six o'clock in the morning, "go back to sleep. You must be shattered. I'm sorry."

Steve ignored her words and got up from the couch to come and sit next to her on the bed, "You don't have to be sorry," he said quietly, putting his arm around her shoulder, "and you don't have to be fine. I'm here for you."

"I just wish I could be over this," Evelyn muttered, glancing at Steve "I hate how much it's affecting me."

"It's gonna take some time for that to happen," Steve told her sadly, "but I'm gonna be here for you, Bucky too… and from what you've told me, nearly everyone you know in Italy too. We'll get you through this."

She smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you," Evelyn whispered, "that makes me feel a little better."

Steve looked like he wanted to say something else but he shook his head and stood up, "Try and get some sleep," he said, "I'll be close by if you have another bad dream."

Evelyn glanced over at the small couch and noticed how Steve stretched out his back, wincing a little bit in pain, "That couch isn't comfortable is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow when Steve shrugged in response, "Why didn't you say something?"

"It's for one night, I was just gonna man up and power through it," Steve said, and half-smiled at her, "besides, what would Bucky think of you sharing a bed with another man?"

Hoping that her cheeks weren't burning, Evelyn shook her head, "if it was anyone else he'd have a problem, true, but he wouldn't be bothered about this… not like anything is going to happen, right?"

"Right… nothing's gonna happen."

Steve didn't answer straight away and Evelyn ignored the voice in her head telling her this was a bad idea as she shuffled over and patted the bed beside her, "Just bring your own blanket," she said jokingly as she wrapped herself in the covers, "I'm not sharing."

"Not very gentlemanly of you," Steve said but did as he was told and grabbed his blanket from the couch before he stood beside the bed hesitantly, "y'know the couch wasn't that bad-"

"Steve. Just lie down on the damn bed and go to sleep."

He chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, "Were you always this bossy?" he asked teasingly as he made himself comfortable on the bed and put the blanket over him, "Where has the nice side of Evelyn Myers gone?"

"That's just my inner nurse talking," Evelyn replied with a smile, trying not to notice how close they were to each other, closing her eyes, she ignored the thoughts in her head and pretended to yawn sleepily, "see you in a few hours."

Steve yawned as well and Evelyn felt the bed shift slightly as he made himself comfortable, "Don't worry about having another bad dream," she heard him whisper, "I'm right here… if you need me."

Evelyn opened her eyes and smiled at Steve, whose eyes were shut, "I know…" she whispered back and reached over so her hand was in his and felt him stroke the back of her hand with his thumb soothingly, "I'm glad you're here…"

A/N

My best friend is a total Steve fan and wanted a fluffy moment between him and Evelyn *don't hate me all you Bucky lovers!*

Hope you like the chapter! Thank you for the latest reviews and favourites and follows! Much appreciated :)

~ BSI


	15. Chapter 15

"One more time, Mr. Dugan. You're doing very well."

Evelyn cringed at the patronising tone that the nurse used and smiled at an irritated Dugan as he concentrated hard on walking with his new wooden foot. "Get your ass in gear, Dugan" she said, walking beside him as he leaned heavily on the walking stick, "I know you can do this."

The nurse looked scandalized but Dugan laughed loudly and shook his head, "Thank you for the sympathy, Nurse Myers," he chuckled and managed to finish walking across the room before collapsing into the chair and looked like he had run a hundred miles.

"I think he's done for the day," Evelyn said firmly, as the nurse opened her mouth probably to ask him to walk again, "Can you arrange some transport for us please?"

When the nurse didn't move, Evelyn narrowed her eyes at her and folded her arms, "Do I need to contact Mrs. Dugan again?" she asked threateningly and smiled triumphantly when the nurse immediately scarpered, "It's amazing how quickly that threat works."

"Well, they have met the matriarch of the Dugan family," Dugan pointed out, gratefully drinking the water that Evelyn handed him, "they know better."

Smiling, Evelyn sat across from him and glanced down at the wooden foot that had been made for him. It was incredibly detailed and if Dugan put a sock on, no one would know it was a fake. "Not to sound like the other nurse but… you _are_ doing really amazingly well."

"Thanks Evie," Dugan said honestly, lowering his water and smiling tiredly at her, "gotta be the truth if you're saying it."

"Can't believe we've been in New York for nearly a week," Evelyn said softly, as much as she had been reluctant to come here, New York had turned out to be a good move. Getting to see Steve again had made a real difference to her mood. Dugan had noticed it also.

"Time flies when you're having fun, eh?" Dugan winked, "Thanks for getting me Captain America's autograph for my mother, by the way. He's a helluva guy."

Evelyn laughed quietly to herself, "He certainly is…" she replied and stood up when the nurse returned with a wheelchair for Dugan, "Ready to go?"

"Yup," Dugan gritted his teeth as he lifted himself out of the seat and hobbled to the wheelchair, shaking his head when the nurse tried to help, "so this is your last night?" he asked.

Evelyn walked alongside him as he wheeled himself, she knew better than to coddle him, "Ship out tomorrow morning," she said, dreading the return journey on her own. It was easier with Dugan there to keep her company but now she would have to do it all on her own. The only silver lining in her situation was that she would see Bucky again. She had missed him and the others like crazy.

"Bucky will be pleased with that," Dugan said and then smirked at her slightly as a car pulled up beside them, "can't say the same about your other friend though."

"You wouldn't be trying to stir up trouble now, would you Dugan?" Evelyn asked coyly and he laughed loudly.

"Of course not but you have to admit he's sweet on you, Evie," Dugan raised an eyebrow as he stopped beside the cars passenger door, "no one's that blind."

 _Told you so_

Evelyn shook her head, "I've known the guy since I was five years old," she said firmly, "believe me, Dugan, he isn't in _love_ with me."

"Whatever you say, Evie."

"Going already?"

Evelyn turned around and seen Steve approach them with that easy going grin that hadn't been off of his face all week. Glancing quickly at Dugan, Evelyn gave him a warning look but his smirk just widened. She just hoped that he would behave.

Dugan nodded, "Yup, back to my mother's smothering and loving arms," he said grimly, giving the car a reluctant look, "I can't _wait_."

"I'll bet," Steve said and nodded at Dugan "maybe that signed picture will keep her happy."

Chucking, Dugan leaned back in his chair and gave Steve a genuine smile "Oh it will, she's your biggest fan after Evie," he said slyly, winking at her as she frowned back at him, "it will certainly make living there without my brother tolerable."

"Ready to go Mr. Dugan?" the driver asked, picking up Dugan's suitcase and doing a double take as he spotted Steve.

Sadly Dugan glanced at him and nodded slowly, "I guess so," he answered and held out his hand to Steve, "it was an honour to meet you, Steve."

"No, it was an honour meeting you Sergeant Dugan," Steve said sincerely, gripping his hand tightly, "I'll keep an eye on this one until she leaves, don't worry."

"Oh I don't doubt it," Dugan murmured in an amused tone, raising his eyebrows at Evelyn as she came to give him a hug, "Both eyes though… she can be a handful, I hear."

Evelyn smiled as Dugan hugged her tightly and stood up straight, folding her arms as she felt her chest tighten. She might never see Dugan again, and that thought scared her "Just you focus on getting better," she said softly, hoping that she wouldn't lose her composure and begin to cry, "I'll have plenty of people watching over me, don't worry."

"Glad to hear it," Dugan gazed at her for a moment longer before smiling softly, "I'm gonna miss you Nurse Myers, I really am."

Evelyn nodded slowly, "I'm gonna miss you too," and then gave him a watery smile, "Jonathan Archimedes Tobias Dugan."

Dugan laughed loudly, "You remembered all of them. I am impressed."

The driver made an impatient noise and Dugan rolled his eyes while Steve and Evelyn shared a smile. With Steve's help, Dugan was in the back of the car with a smile on his face and gave them a jaunty wave as it drove off. Evelyn let out a shaky breath as she watched the car disappear into traffic and just hoped she'd see Dugan at the end of this damn war.

"You okay?" Steve asked, standing close to her with concern in his eyes and Evelyn gave him a sad smile.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking though," Evelyn answered and then glanced at her watch, "I've got an appointment with that therapist soon," she grumbled, hearing Steve chuckle slightly, "thank God it's the last one I'll have to go too."

Steve seemed to deflate slightly as his eyes remained on the line of traffic, "Yeah… it isn't going to be the same without you here."

"I had just gotten used to seeing you every day again," Evelyn said quietly, letting her eyes flicker over Steve's face and gave him a tender smile when his eyes met hers, "being with you again… it's really helped me. I thought you should know."

"It's helped me too… especially with this," Steve said lamely, indicating to his new body, "everyone is suddenly my new best friend but all I want is you… and Bucky back, of course," he added quickly, "I want my old life back."

Evelyn felt the breath hitch in her throat and averted her eyes, "Well, I better get going or Dr. Maloney won't be happy with me," she said awkwardly, pushing her ebony hair out of her eyes before glancing quickly at Steve, "still on for dinner tonight?"

"It's your last night so I'm definitely treating you to dinner," Steve's tone was friendly again and Evelyn smiled, "come on, I'll walk with you."

Glad that the awkwardness was over with, Evelyn happily chatted to Steve as they walked through the streets and gave him teasing smiles whenever anyone stopped Steve to shake his hand and called him 'Captain America' and asked for his autograph.

"I would have thought you'd be used to this by now," Evelyn smirked as Steve caught up with her after signing another autograph, "being the most loved man in America."

"I'd take just being a soldier over this anyday," Steve muttered, putting his arm around her as they navigated through the busy streets, "feel like I'm the monkey getting pushed around by the organ grinder most days."

Evelyn was about to reply when her eye was caught by something in a shop window, slowing right down as they passed, Evelyn's eyes roved over the red dress and she felt a deep sense of want go through her. After the hospital was bombed, Evelyn had lost all the clothes that she had saved for and she and the other nurses had to use men's clothes instead. She was lucky to find a place to buy some cheap clothes for New York.

"I think the soldiers would _really_ love you if you wore that," Steve joked as he stopped beside her and glanced at the dress, "like, really, _really_ love you."

Evelyn smacked his arm playfully and shook her head, "I wouldn't have any occasion to wear that," she said after sighing wistfully, "even though blood stains wouldn't show up on it."

"Do you want to go in and try it on?" Steve asked her much to Evelyn's surprise, "We've got time."

Shaking her head, Evelyn began to walk again and forced a smile "I don't exactly have the best track record with keeping clothes nice," she said jokingly "c'mon, I can't be late."

* * *

Evelyn let out a happy sigh as she walked out of Dr. Maloney's office for the last time ever. The therapist had been surprised at her calm mood this week and had put it down to her taking her advice on 'looking on the bright side' when really it was that Evelyn had Steve to talk too. Nothing to do with someone poking about in her head.

It was a beautiful evening and was surprisingly warm, Evelyn smiled softly as she glanced up at the sky and for the first time in a long time, was able to appreciate the sun setting. Back at the hospital, she had been too busy to even look out of the window most days never mind taking a moment to herself. At least for her last night, it was a pleasant evening unlike the rest of the week when it had rained continuously making Steve and herself stay indoors.

Entering her hotel, Evelyn looked up when the receptionist called her over, "Hello Miss Myers, just to let you know the car will be picking you up at seven tomorrow morning," she said, giving her a smile and then glanced over her shoulder hopefully, "is your… _friend_ not with you tonight?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Evelyn replied, smiling coyly at her. The receptionist had been making doe-eyes at Steve all week whenever he walked her back to the hotel, "thank you for letting me know."

"Miss Myers, one more thing!" Evelyn turned back around and gave the other woman a confused look as she handed her a beautifully wrapped box, "this came for you not that long ago. I was about to deliver it to your room."

Frowning, Evelyn accepted the box and went over to the elevator and wondered what the hell was in the box? Had Bucky managed to send her a present? Or was there another woman with the surname Myers in the hotel?

Heading into the room, Evelyn gently placed the box onto her bed and couldn't help but smile at the careful and neat way the large bow had been tied on the box. Pulling on it carefully, she laid it beside the box and then excitedly opened the box and felt her heart stop at what was inside as she shakingly took it in her hands and held it up.

The red, off the shoulder dress that had caught her eye earlier today looked even more gorgeous when it wasn't behind a glass window. Smiling widely, Evelyn put it on the bed and then seen a small note at the bottom of the box in amongst the tissue paper. Picking it up, her smile widened when she realized that it was Steve's handwriting that she was reading.

 _"_ _Thought you'd like this. Meet me at my hotel tonight, arranged a cab for 8pm – Steve."_

Lowering the note, Evelyn looked at the clock and seen that it was 6pm and let out a quiet laugh, "Wonder what you have planned, Mr Rogers?" she whispered softly and smiled before she walked into the toilet and began to run a bath.

A/N

Sorry for the long wait! I was in Greece for two weeks on holiday and then had a funeral and a wedding to go to.

This is just a little chapter the next one will start to get very angsty and love triangle'y ;) because my friend loves those! Thank you for the continued support ~ BSI


	16. Chapter 16

"Shall we?"

Evelyn tried not to smile as Steve offered his arm, "You're up to something," she said slowly accepting his arm, knowing that smile on his face, Evelyn had seen it plenty of times whenever he had planned a surprise for her. Bucky had a better poker face but Steve would have an excited smile on his face unable to keep himself in check.

Steve chuckled and shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied mysteriously, leading her over to the elevator and pressed the button, "we're just going to dinner. Two friends out for a meal."

Shaking her head, Evelyn watched as the arrows indicated that the elevator was rising up to their floor, "Well, at least I'll be eating tonight," she murmured as the doors opened and they stepped inside, "I doubt Captain America's fans will leave him alone at a restaurant."

"Oh, you're not having dinner with Captain America tonight," Steve muttered, stopping her from pressing the button for the lobby and instead to Evelyn's confusement pressed the one for the top floor, "just plain old Steve Rogers."

Evelyn frowned slightly as the elevator ascended and looked at Steve, "Well, now I definitely know you're up to something," she murmured, shaking her head.

"Wait and see."

The elevator doors opened again and Evelyn was glad to see no one was on that particular floor, she didn't really want anyone spreading rumours that Captain America had a girlfriend and be hunted down by his fan-girls. Walking along, Evelyn watched curiously as Steve led her to a door and opened it wide for her to go through, "Ladies first," he smiled politely.

Walking through the door, Evelyn frowned as Steve walked ahead and led her up to the roof and was about to ask him what was really going on when she suddenly turned and caught sight of a single table with dinner and wine set out on it. It was surrounded by candles and had a small radio sitting on the ground playing music nearby. A waiter looked up and gave them a smile, "Everything to your liking, Mr Rogers?" he asked as Steve led a stunned Evelyn towards the table.

"This is great, thanks," Steve smiled and Evelyn sat down slowly, taking everything in with a small smile on his face, "and this is for you," he added, handing the waiter a $10.

The waiter grinned, "Very good of you… and thanks for the autograph, my girlfriend will love it!" he glanced at Evelyn and nodded, "You're a lucky gal, miss!"

Evelyn sat down and managed to smile faintly, "Yeah…" she replied, looking at Steve with a wry smile, "I guess I am."

The waiter left and Evelyn raised an eyebrow at Steve who held out his hands and grinned, "This okay for you?" he asked, indicating to the table and then to the starry sky above them, "Can't deny the view, huh?"

"What is this?" Evelyn asked slowly, as Steve picked up the bottle and poured her a glass of wine, "I thought the plan was to go out to a restaurant or something?"

"Well, it's your last night and god knows when I'll see you again..." Steve replied, glancing at her as he put the bottle back down, "and instead of sitting in a restaurant with everyone coming up to us – I figured this would be better."

Evelyn smiled softly and took a sip of the wine, "It is better," she replied quietly.

"Glad you think so," Steve smiled as well as he sat opposite her, "better not let this get cold, huh?"

Smile growing, Evelyn began to eat her meal and made a small noise of happiness, "I'm going to miss eating like this when I go back," she told Steve amusedly, "best meal I get is cold porridge in the morning. No steak over there."

"Well, I don't like using my ' _celebrity status'_ for my own gain," Steve replied, "but you're worth it."

"Well, I feel very honoured, Captain," Evelyn winked, eating another mouthful as Steve chuckled.

The dinner itself was incredible and Evelyn felt stuffed after finishing her steak. It had seemed like forever since she had had a proper meal and she had savoured every bite while sipping her wine and talking to Steve. They chatted about Brooklyn, things the three of them had gotten up too and generally about old times. The waiter returned only once more to take away their empty plates and ask if they needed anything else, to which Steve shook his head and once again they were left alone.

"So can you not drink now?" Evelyn asked curiously, noticing Steve had been sticking to water all night.

He shook his head, "Alcohol doesn't seem to affect me anymore. So I don't see the point in drinking it anymore."

"That's good…" Evelyn replied, giving him a teasing smile, "you could never handle your drink anyway. Despite how much you tried to keep up with Bucky."

Steve chuckled, "I wasn't as bad as you…" his voice turning playful, "you used to stay at mine and act as if you were dying. After stealing my bed for the night and throwing up during the night."

"Oh that happened once," Evelyn laughed, as Steve kept chuckling at her, "you need to let it go, Rogers."

Steve shook his head and his smile grew, "I suppose I didn't mind that much, meant that I wasn't the only one who couldn't handle alcohol."

"Not like my aunt," Evelyn said quietly, her finger skimming the top of her empty wine glass, "she could drink more than anyone."

A hush fell over the table and Steve cleared his throat, "Have you heard from her at all?" he asked cautiously.

"I sent a couple of letters believe it or not," Evelyn admitted, sitting back in her seat and remembering how reluctant she was to write those two letters to her aunt, one before the hospital explosion and one after but she was the last living member of her family, "but I didn't get a reply… to be fair, I could have and they didn't get through, I'd like to think that rather than she didn't bother replying."

"In her own strange way… she did care for you," Steve said quietly, "I remember when you got the chicken pox, and she didn't drink at all and stayed up looking after you."

"I remember that too," Evelyn smiled sadly, recalling how her aunt covered her in porridge in the bath and the loud cursing when she tried to clean it off, "Esther Myers sure had her moments."

Steve leaned back in his seat and nodded, "That she did…" he was quiet for a moment before meeting Evelyn's eyes again, "I bet Bucky's missing you like hell."

"Probably, I've been told my company's just delightful," Evelyn joked, then gave Steve a curious smile, "So, you going to tell me more about this Agent Carter?" she asked teasingly.

"Nothing to tell," Steve replied, but he averted his eyes and Evelyn raised an eyebrow: it wasn't like Steve to be this shy with her. "Doubt I'm going to see her anytime soon, Agent Carter's too busy fighting this war like you and Bucky while I put on a show and sign autographs."

Evelyn smiled, "Stranger things have happened… like you," she pointed out, making Steve snort, "never know, she might come to a show and be swept off her feet by Captain America."

"Good point," Steve smiled weakly, then he stopped and his smile grew as he turned to look at the radio, "do you remember this song?" he asked glancing back at her.

Evelyn stopped and she let out a happy sigh, "Of course I do… it's from my favourite movie," she replied softly, as Fred Astaire sang softly in the background, "god, I miss watching films," she added, closing her eyes and leaning her head back in the chair, "and listening to music."

"Same here..." Steve replied, "Nice to hear something else rather than 'Star-Spangled Man' for once."

"It's a catchy song," Evelyn giggled as Steve shook her head, "I'll be sure to sing it for my patients."

"Oh I'm sure Bucky will love this."

" _I will feel a glow just thinking of you… and the way you look tonight…"_

Evelyn smiled suddenly and stood up, "C'mon, you owe me a dance," she told Steve holding out her hand, "and a trip to the cinema… don't think I've forgot about that."

"I don't dance…"

Raising her eyebrow, Evelyn took ahold of his hand and pulled slightly, "I've seen you dance and attempt to sing in front of a crowd," she reminded him as she stepped into him and placed her other hand on his shoulder, "I think you can manage this."

"You have a point there," Steve muttered reluctantly, placing his hand on her waist hesitantly, "but we're even after this."

Evelyn smiled and began to sway with him in time to the music, "I'll think about it."

"… _With your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft…"_

Feeling content, Evelyn sighed happily, "This has been an amazing send off, Steve," she whispered, meeting his eyes "thank you..."

"Well, you deserved it," Steve replied, gripping her hand entwined in his gently, "felt like I was never going to see you again."

"Perish the thought," Evelyn replied, "Can't be a Myers and Barnes with Rogers."

"The three troublemakers."

They shared a smile and Evelyn leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the music playing and the sensation of being held by her best friend, if it wasn't for Bucky, she would have been reluctant to leave New York and Steve.

"I'm gonna miss you…" Steve whispered, turning his head slightly and Evelyn thought she could feel him give her hair a kiss, "just be safe… please…"

Leaning back, Evelyn gave him a tender smile, "I'll do my best…" she replied softly, taking her hand off of his shoulder to cup his cheek, "you keep out of trouble too…"

"I'll try."

" _Lovely… never, ever change… keep that breathless charm…"_

Her hand was still on his cheek and Steve stopped swaying them and looked down at her, "Evelyn…" his voice was barely a whisper and yet Evelyn could hear him perfectly fine.

Evelyn's heart began to race, for some unknown reason "Yes?" she answered, slowly lowering her hand as Steve's eyes flickered over her face.

He seemed to be conflicted before he shook his head and smiled, "You look beautiful in that dress," was it just her or did his smile seem forced, "Bucky's a lucky guy…"

"You should try and meet that Agent Carter again," Evelyn said suddenly, looking down when she seen the surprise in Steve's eyes, "you deserve to be happy too."

"I'm happy now…" Steve's voice was soft and he took a step forward, "that's enough for me."

Lifting her gaze, Evelyn inhaled slowly, "You are?" she asked, noticing the look on his face.

" _Won't you please arrange it because I love you,"_

"I am…."

" _Just the way you look… tonight"_

 _A/N_

 _So sorry for the big wait, was a really crappy end to 2016 and I lost all inspiration but re-read the reviews and lately a lot of people have favourite'd this story and that made me feel better, so thank you to everyone :)_

 _Hope you like this chapter. Bucky will be returning in the next chapter :D_

 _~ BSI_


	17. Chapter 17

_"_ _You should try and meet that Agent Carter again," Evelyn said suddenly, looking down when she seen the surprise in Steve's eyes, "you deserve to be happy too."_

 _"_ _I'm happy now…" Steve's voice was soft and he took a step forward, "that's enough for me."_

 _Lifting her gaze, Evelyn inhaled slowly, "You are?" she asked, noticing the look on his face._

 ** _"_** ** _Won't you please arrange it, because I love you"_**

 _"_ _I am…."_

 ** _"_** ** _Just the way you look… tonight"_**

"Steve?"

Shaking his head, Steve turned to Evelyn who gave him a small smile "Sorry, got… lost in thought there," he apologized, "did you say something?"

"Just that we're nearly there," Evelyn replied, glancing out of the taxi window at the docks where her boat would be waiting, "I'm almost dreading this return journey… but thank you for buying me those books," she added, turning back to him with that smile on her face that Steve had missed so much, "they'll help keep me busy."

 _"_ _Anything for you."_

"No problem," Steve nodded, leaning against the seat and his eyes returning to the window. The conflicted feelings that had haunted him since the night he met Evelyn again returning to him. Glancing quickly at Evelyn, Steve was glad when she copied him and looked out of the window as well.

 _"_ _What kind of best friend are you, Rogers?"_ he thought, mentally slapping himself as he closed his eyes, _"Imagining scenarios where you and Evelyn…"_ he sighed inwardly and opened his eyes, wishing he didn't feel this way. Last night had gone completely different, Evelyn's song had come on but she hadn't wanted to dance and instead admitted how much she missed Bucky. She had finished her wine and since it was a nice night, Steve had walked her back to her hotel, giving her a hug before going for a long walk by himself. Nothing romantic.

And despite not wanting too, Steve found himself wishing that things had turned out differently.

"Be sure to tell Buck, I miss him," Steve blurted out, "no one else winds me up quite like him. Jerk that he is."

He met Evelyn's eyes as she snorted, "I'll be sure to tell him," she said softly, reaching across she took his hand in hers and squeezed slightly, "make sure and write more this time," she added in a sincere voice, "keep me updated on the life of Captain America."

"Yes ma'am."

Evelyn rolled her eyes but shuffled closer and leaned her head on Steve's shoulder, the smell of her perfume hit Steve and he resisted the urge to sigh. "Don't call me ma'am… makes me feel old," she murmured, still holding onto his hand, "but… I am going to miss you Steve."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Evelyn," Steve whispered, resting his chin on top of her head, "this week has been…. Been just what I needed after everything."

"I could say the same."

 _"_ _I don't want this taxi journey to end,"_ Steve thought sadly, " _In here she's safe with me… out there she's a target. Next time she might not be so lucky…"_

But the taxi journey did end… soon they arrived at the docks and Steve forced himself to keep a neutral expression as he watched the cab driver load her trunk onto the boat. Glancing over to Evelyn, he noticed the worry on her face as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Something wrong?" he asked, walking over to her with his hands in his pocket.

"The other boat was five times bigger than this and the waves still rocked it," Evelyn muttered, rubbing her forehead, "I can see a lot of vomit in my future as well as blood."

"Drink some of that ginger ale I packed you and you should be fine," Steve chuckled, "always worked whenever we went to Coney Island."

Evelyn had a tender smile on her face, "I was always so sick on the journey there," she remembered, looking up at Steve, "and yet I never threw up on any of the rides."

"Unlike me," Steve groaned, "Bucky never let me live that down."

Nudging him with her shoulder, Evelyn folded her arms and sighed, "Well, I guess this is goodbye… again," she said sadly, trying to smile "only you're not as small as you were last time."

"All grown up now," Steve joked and he tried to keep his tone light, "and it won't be goodbye for long."

Evelyn's eyes dulled a little and she looked down at the ground, "I hope not," she whispered, "I don't want to have to say goodbye to more people. Especially not ones I couldn't live without."

Resisting the urge to cup her chin, Steve instead put a hand on her shoulder, "It's like what Bucky always says… 'I'm with ya till the end of the line' … same goes for you and me."

As she looked up, Steve was glad to see a smile on her face, "You better be, Rogers," she said quietly, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"C'mere…" Steve pulled her in for a hug and let out a shaky breath as he held her tight against him, "just you concentrate on staying safe, okay?"

He felt her nod against his chest and he closed his eyes, trying to memorize every detail, incase…

 _"_ _Don't think that way. This isn't the last time you'll see her_ "

Evelyn leaned back and smiled, "You work on those dance moves," she said, sniffing and Steve noticed her eyes were a little watery, "next time I see you I want a dance."

 _"_ _I don't dance…"_

Steve suddenly felt uncomfortable as he remembered his dream from last night, "You'll be too busy dancing with your guy," he said, "but I'll take you to the cinema and try not to start a fight."

"Not that they'll beat you up now… not when you're all beefed up like this."

He laughed at her choice of words, "Beefed up?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow as she giggled at his reaction "Really?"

"I'll come up with a better one and put it in a letter," Evelyn shrugged, with a teasing smile on her face, "plus a couple of new verses for 'Star-Spangled Man with a Plan', okay?"

"I can't wait," Steve smiled and over Evelyn's shoulder he seen the crew of the boat start to untie the ropes. Now it really was time to say goodbye, "you better get on the boat," he said quietly, forcing a smile, "or else you're gonna be stuck in New York."

Evelyn looked over her shoulder almost reluctantly, "Yeah, you're right…" she said sadly and gave him a half smile, "better hop to it."

"Stay safe… please," Steve said sincerely "keep me from worrying too much."

"I'll try…" Evelyn looked like she wanted to say something but she shook her head, "one last hug for the road?"

Steve nodded and for the second time, pulled her in for a hug…. He felt her grip his shirt and he burrowed his head into her shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume for one last time.

Just not for the _last_ time, he hoped.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _I know I said Bucky would be in this chapter, and I did write one with him in it but it didn't feel right and was kinda forced. This all came to me all of a sudden (my muse put in some overtime) hope you like it._

 _And yes there is a love triangle forming... but Evelyn will not have to choose, I know some of you were not wanting that. Steve might be a little too obvious but he would never outright say he loves her. Just to let you know._

 _A huge thank you to everyone who is still reading my story and writing reviews, favouriting and following. It means the world to me. 3_

 ** _~ BSI_**


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, Miss Myers… it's been a helluva time for you, huh?"

Evelyn smiled weakly at the General as he drove the truck towards the new camp near Azzano. The General had picked her up at the docks and kept her company most of the way. He was easy going and had cracked jokes most of the way. Much better company than the sailors Evelyn had been stuck with for a week. "It certainly has, General Raine," she replied, butterflies in her stomach as she hoped with everything in her the others hadn't been moved out yet, "but I'm eager to get back to work."

"That's what I like to hear," Gen. Raine grinned, "a gal ready to help out her country."

"Do you know if any of the troops have been moved out yet?" Evelyn asked slowly, after her week with Steve, it had really hit her how much she had missed Bucky and desperately wanted to see her again.

Gen. Raine gave her a sideways glance, "Got some… _friends_ you eager to see?" he asked, then smiled wryly, "Well, you're in luck, Miss Myers. We're waiting on intelligence about the Nazi's movements and all troops are at camp. Should be setting out in a couple of days."

Relief flooding her, Evelyn closed her eyes and smiled, her hand subconsciously gripping Olive's wooden angel and saying a silent prayer, "That's good to know," she whispered, looking out of the window again.

The truck ride lasted for another hour according to General Raine's watch but to Evelyn it felt like forever until it came to a complete stop. The makeshift camp wasn't anything impressive but strangely enough felt like home to Evelyn. Sleeping in a normal bed again had been strange and weirdly enough she found herself missing the simple bunks she had grown used too.

 _Of course it helps when I'm sharing it with Bucky._

"You'll be wanting to report in with Betty, right?" General Raine leaned over to Evelyn and pointed to a slightly larger tent, "She should be in there. Biting the Colonel's ear off no doubt."

"Sounds like Betty," Evelyn joked and then nodded at the General, "Thanks for the company and letting me sit in the front," she smiled "don't think my stomach could have handled being in the back."

General Raine gave her an easy smile, "I was raised to be a gentleman and my momma would be rollin' in her grave if I made you sit in the back," he turned off the ignition and opened his door, "we better go, we're burnin' daylight and I have orders to carry out just like you, Miss Myers."

Resisting the urge to run, Evelyn forced herself to walk and ignored the looks she got off of soldiers and nurses, thinking it was because of the dress she was wearing but it wasn't until she passed a group of soldiers on her way to Betty's tent that she found out the real reason that they were all whispering.

"That's the nurse that survived for three days with O'Crout."

Memories of those dark three days came back to her and Evelyn shut out the whispers and hurried along to Betty's tent, glad when the older nurse was sitting down writing on a notepad. She looked up as Evelyn approached and gave her a wide smile, "Oh, Evie darlin'," she stood up and to Evelyn's surprise, gave her a tight hug, "I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow."

"Managed to get an earlier flight," Evelyn murmured, tucking a strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail behind her ear, "shaved off a day of my journey."

"Well, I ain't complainin'… and I'm sure Sergeant Barnes won't either," Betty winked and sat back down, noticing the look of excitement on Evelyn's face at the mention of her boyfriend, "he's been going stir crazy the whole time you been gone. All of your little group have."

Evelyn dug her nails into her palm and felt impatient as Betty stopped talking and returned to my notepad, "I sure did miss everyone," Evelyn said pointedly, annoyed when Betty just nodded, "Can't wait to see them."

"I'm sure you can't…" Betty said casually, frowning as she crossed something out and wrote something down again, "y'all are pretty close."

"Mhm."

A few seconds passed before Betty looked up at her frowning, "Well get on outta here and see your friends," she made a shoo 'ing gesture with her hands, "I ain't got no orders yet so make yourself useful and study like the others. I ain't gonna be there on the front lines to hold y'all hands."

Jumping slightly, Evelyn smiled and turned on her heel, "I'll get right on that," she called over her shoulder and hurriedly headed out of the tent. Wondering where Bucky and the rest of them were at.

It was like walking through a maze of tents as Evelyn listened and looked out for any sign of her friends, other nurses nodded at her but Evelyn only nodded back and kept walking. She didn't want to stay and chat while Bucky was out there waiting for her and especially not when they would only have a few days before heading into a warzone. She didn't want to miss a single second with him.

Just as Evelyn was going to give up and stop someone to ask where Sergeant Barnes was, she heard the sound of laughter, "Pay up Barnes, you lost."

Walking towards the source of the noise with her heart beating quicker, Evelyn felt like crying with happiness when she seen everyone sitting in front of a tent. "Aw damn it Dugan," Bucky cursed, throwing his cards down onto the ground in front of a smug Tim, "you must be cheatin' or something."

"Not cheating, Bucky boy, just skill," Tim chuckled, gathering up a few coins off the ground and pocketing them happily, "plus your poker face ain't that good."

Next to them where Krepner and Thomas who were also holding cards, "I swear I used to be good at poker," Krepner muttered as she re-shuffled the cards, "either that or my Daddy just let me win all the time since I was the only girl."

"Don't worry you'll pick it up," Thomas laughed, taking a swig from his flask, "one of us will beat Dum-Dum-Dugan one day."

"You can hardly call me Dum-Dum when I've won practically every game!"

Beside them where Suzanne, who was studying a book determinedly while leaning against her fiancée James' chest, "I'm of a similar mind to Bucky," James said, raising an eyebrow at Dugan, "you must be cheating old boy."

"Thanks Falsworth," Bucky muttered, "at least someone is on my-" his voice died as he looked up and caught sight of Evelyn standing there, "holy shit…" he whispered and got to his feet quickly, a wide smile growing on his face, "Evie!"

Unable to stop the smile from growing on her face, Evelyn ran forward and laughed happily as Bucky picked her up and spun her around on the spot, just like he did when they were reunited back at the hospital all those months ago.

"Oh my god, EVIE!" Krepner squealed excitedly as the others got up as well, coming over to join them.

Settling her down, Bucky didn't give Evelyn the chance to say anything before he kissed her hard, his hands slipping around her waist and pulling her close to him, "God damn, I missed you," he whispered, his eyes flickering over her face before kissing her again, "that's the last time you leave me."

"Oh I don't know," Evelyn giggled as Bucky burrowed his head into her neck and inhaled slowly, "these reunions of ours are nice."

Bucky chuckled and straightened up to look her in the eyes, his own filled with love as he tenderly stroked her cheek, "Just wait till we're alone," he whispered, a smirk on his face, "I'll show you just how much I missed you."

"It's a date, Sergeant Barnes."

They shared a smile before Bucky let go of her and Suzanne and Krepner jumped on her, "I'm so happy to see you," Suzanne said happily, giving her a dazzling smile, "it feels like forever since we saw you last!"

"Now the headache of listening to this one complain can finally end," Krepner joked, jerking her thumb in Bucky's direction, "was sorely tempted to pay someone to knock her out."

Evelyn smiled and gave the other two nurses who had become like family to her another hug, "I'm just glad you're all still here," she whispered, closing her eyes, "I was scared I'd be with a new group of nurses."

"You kidding?" Thomas chuckled, "you three are the dream team. No way they're splitting you up," he gave Evelyn a friendly hug as she walked over to him, "it's good to see you, Evie," he whispered into her ear.

"Good to see you too."

Dugan laughed loudly and pulled Evelyn into a bear hug, "Hope my family didn't give you too much bother," he joked, putting a slightly winded Evelyn back down on the ground, "Johnny wrote me a letter, says you took real good care of him before he left New York."

"Well, it was my job," Evelyn smiled, giving James a quick hug before standing next to Bucky and slipping her hand into his, "and I try to do it well."

Bucky glanced at his watch and then looked pointedly at the others, "Well, you must be exhausted after your long trip here," he said casually, "maybe you should go for a lie down?"

"Oh, I do say," Krepner smirked, nudging Thomas, "I believe Mr Barnes wishes to be alone with Miss Myers, wouldn't you say so Thomas?"

Laughing, Thomas made a thoughtful noise, "I do believe you are right Emily."

"Okay, okay," Bucky said, holding up his hand but he couldn't help smiling as the others grinned mischievously at them, "it's true, I want some alone time with my gal. After everything I don't think that's much to ask, huh?"

Suzanne winked at Evelyn, "Alright come along everyone," she said firmly, "let's leave the two lovebirds alone for the rest of the day. We can hear about Evelyn's adventures in New York another day."

"Well, I think we got off lightly there," Evelyn whispered as Bucky led her over to his tent, "I did expect more teasing to be honest."

Bucky snorted, "Don't think they wanted to wind me up too much," he said, giving her a small smile, "I did miss you a lot. I'd have probably started throwing punches if they didn't give us some alone time."

"And we wouldn't want that," Evelyn joked, walking through the tent flap as Bucky held it open. His tent was simple but had a slightly larger bunk than usual and on the side was a picture of Evelyn laughing with Suzanne and Emily, "Where did you get this?" she asked curiously, walking over to pick up the picture and look at it more closely.

Bucky came up behind her and hugged her close, "Dugan took that just before you left for New York," he explained, resting his head on her shoulder, "he figured I'd need something to remember you by incase we left before you got back."

"Well, I'm here now…" Evelyn turned in his arms and slipped her arms around his neck, feeling as if she would burst with happiness, "and I don't plan on leaving again, anytime soon."

Leaning his forehead against hers, Bucky kissed her lips softly and nodded, "Good. I forbid you anyway."

Closing her eyes, Evelyn enjoyed the moment and let out a shaky breath, "I really missed you," she whispered, opening her eyes again to see Bucky looking at her, "I love you Bucky."

"I love you too… words can't describe how much I do," Bucky replied sincerely, "the whole time you were gone, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Just so damn happy your back."

"Me too."

Stepping back, Bucky laid down on the bunk and held out his arm as Evelyn climbed in beside him and smiled as they lay side by side, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, "So what did you get up too in New York?"

For a moment, Evelyn wondered if she should tell Bucky about Steve but decided against it. She'd rather see his reaction to Steve's transformation herself than trying to explain what had happened to their friend, it would sound too far-fetched. "Just helped Dugan out and went to my therapy sessions," she said, tracing his jawline with her finger, "got a letter from Steve too… he's safe."

"Good," Bucky sounded relived about that, "little punk hasn't written me a letter for months. He just wants me worried."

Shuffling closer, Evelyn kissed Bucky softly and sighed happily, "He's got a surprise for you," she smiled, "and I think you'll be very surprised when you see it."

"Oh really?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow as he slid a hand around her waist and made small circles on her lower back, "Wanna bet on it?"

Giggling, Evelyn nodded, "Bet you ten dollars your jaw hits the floor," she teased as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"You're on doll," he chuckled and let his eyes flicker over her face again, his fingertips gliding delicately over her lips "damn… I missed your smile so much."

Feeling her heart flutter, Evelyn smiled tenderly at him, "I missed your… everything," she told him, "I really did."

He kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss and Evelyn gripped onto his shirt, "I love you Evie," he whispered between kisses and cupped her cheek "I love you so much."

"I know… I love you too," Evelyn whispered back and pressed her lips against his again, this time with more passion as he rolled them over so she was on her back and he was above her, "more than anything."

* * *

 **A/N**

 _ **Just a fluffy chapter :) before Azzano and bad things that change Evelyn entirely happen.**_

 _ **Working on it now but may be a while, I have it all planned out in my head but want to get it right so bear with me!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy thank you again for the reviews :D P.S Just had to call the General - General Raine after my favourite character in a movie. Guess which one :)**_

 _ **~BSI**_


	19. Chapter 19

The truck was silent as it drove into the night, occasionally shaking the eight nurses in the back as it travelled over the bumpy, dirt track and making some bump their head against the side. They knew their mission, they knew the danger but they didn't know what was going to happen and that was terrified Evelyn the most. Letting out a shaky breath, Evelyn looked down at her hands and clenched them tightly into fists in an attempt to control her nerves. This was it.

 _"_ _You heal quickly and waste no time… if the soldier needs more than a quick fix up, y'all call for a medic and move on to the next patient. No dilly-dallying. Lives depend on it."_

Betty's words ran through her mind and Evelyn remembered just before getting in the truck, she had glanced over to Betty and seen a look of fear and guilt on the woman's face. They already had lost a lot of nurses and even more soldiers and here she was, sending more out into harm's way. The older woman had taught them everything she could think of, things to help them survive in a war zone and Evelyn just hoped that they were enough.

As the truck continued to drive them towards their destination, a feeling of sickness and dread came upon Evelyn as memories of the attack on the hospital came back to her. Closing her eyes, she let one hand slip down to her medi-belt and brush over the wooden angel statue. It had become her lucky charm and she willed it to keep giving her luck. Especially now.

"Well, I guess this is it," Suzanne said weakly, her eyes on the floor, she looked very pale, "we're going to be thrown into the deep end and hopefully we all come up swimming."

Emily sniffed and tried to smile as she nudged her fellow nurse, "Hey, maybe the front lines aren't as bad as they all try to make out?"

"Let's hope so," Evelyn said quietly, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly at Krepner's attempt at a joke, "or else this isn't going to be any fun at all."

They all fell silent again as the distant ricochet of bullets could be heard, reminding them what they were heading into. Evelyn felt her heart freeze at the sound as she realized that Bucky and the others were out there, fighting for their lives.

 _"_ _I'll meet you in the middle, doll," Bucky had winked, "Save some bandages for your guy, 'kay?"_

"Please let them be alright," Suzanne whispered, breaking the silence, "God, please… just…. Just let them be okay. I can't lose him."

Evelyn didn't trust herself to speak as her throat tightened, thinking of the letter to Steve she had written and left back in her tent… a letter of goodbye… just in case…

The truck suddenly swerved and Evelyn let out a cry of surprise as she was thrusted forward and fell to the ground as did several other nurses. The high whistle of a bomb could be heard nearby and she desperately tried to breathe and control the sudden anxiety that consumed her. "What the hell is going on?" one nurse complained, getting to her feet.

"Have we stopped?" Another asked fearfully and before anyone else could speak, the rear doors to the truck opened and General Raine stood before them with a determined look on his face and his gun in one hand.

"Looks like those sons of bitches intercepted our radio calls," he shouted over the gunfire and indicated for them to get out, "those of you to go to the hospital, come with me, those of you heading to the front lines – follow that trench!" he pointed out one as Evelyn jumped out and her eyes widened at the fighting ahead of them.

It was chaos. The sound of bullets seemed to be never-ending, a constant hum in her ears and the ground shook every so often as a tank in the distance fired or a bomb was dropped. Glancing around, Evelyn quickly grabbed Emily's hand and the two nurses clutched each other tightly as they headed towards the trench General Raine had pointed out.

As they all hurried, Evelyn and Emily glanced over their shoulders at Suzanne, who at the last minute had been sent to oversee the hospital instead of joining her friends on the front lines, something she had been both relieved and angry at.

"Be careful!" Suzanne called out, ducking down as she and three other nurses began to follow General Raine, "Meet me at the hospital!"

"We would if we knew where it was!" Emily called back but the group had disappeared down a trench and out of earshot. "Genius idea that, keeping a hospitals whereabouts a secret from the nurses.

Evelyn smiled weakly at her words, "Men. So unorganized."

Following the other two nurses, Evelyn kept her head down low as they ran along the muddy boards. Trying her hardest not to slip as she ran towards the front lines. Gunfire echoed over their heads and she felt as if she was dreaming and this wasn't real.

The trench suddenly stopped becoming an endless corridor and branched out like a cross. "This is where we're meant to split up," a nurse panted, stopping to catch her breath, "I remember Betty telling us this."

Evelyn stopped and felt the fear that had been growing inside of her suddenly seemed to fill her up and cause her throat to tighten painfully. This was it. From this moment on, she would be alone. Making a decision of life or death for someone… and for herself.

The other two nurses nodded at Evelyn and Emily and ran on their way, leaving the two young friends together. "Well… this is it," Emily said quietly, her voice quivering with terror, "all our training has been leading up to this."

"Yup…" Evelyn managed to blurt out and felt her eyes fill with tears. Unable to say anything else, she quickly threw her arms around Emily and hugged her tightly.

There were no more words said between them and after a moment they stepped away from each other and gave one last smile.

Then it began.

Forcing a breath, Evelyn began to run along the last trench and was immediately faced with injured soldiers and a few face down in the mud that she tried not to look at. A few just needed a bandages, or a quick bullet removal before grimacing and saying a quick thanks as they ran back into battle. Then the trenches were empty and Evelyn knew it was time to go over the top to find more people to help.

" _You can do this_ ," Evelyn thought inwardly as she climbed the ladder, her heart thudding with every step and feeling like she would vomit as she got closer to the carnage, " _be brave like Bucky and everyone else out there fighting."_

Shielding her eyes from the flames and flares, Evelyn coughed loudly as the smoke filled her lungs and stayed low as she ran forward. Taking cover behind an overturned truck, Evelyn used this moment of safety to figure out what the hell she was going to do but surprisingly heard someone shouting for aid over the din of the fighting.

Running towards the noise, Evelyn spotted a wounded soldier in the middle of several others who were firing. Fuelled by a sudden burst of adrenaline, Evelyn ran towards the foxhole and heard the whistling of bullets as they flew past her. A second's delay and she would have been shot through the head.

"TAKE COVER!"

Evelyn shook as she threw herself down into the fox hole and pushed her fingers into her ears as the soldier threw the grenade at the Germans. It did nothing to shut out the sound and she felt as if someone had fired a gun right beside her ear. Dirt flew everywhere and she shakingly straightened up and got onto her hands and knees as she crawled over to the wounded soldier.

"Where?" Evelyn coughed, the soldier panted heavily and pointed to his leg or rather, what was left of it. As the metallic smell of blood hit her nose, Evelyn forced herself to breathe through her mouth and grabbed the rest of her bandages from her belt and the needle containing the morphine. Injecting him straight away, Evelyn glanced over at the man beside the radio and nodded, "He needs to go to the hospital!" she shouted over the gunfire and used her body to shield the wound from the dirt that landed on top of them, she wasn't going to let it get infected.

A crackling sound came from the radio and the man listened carefully before looking at the other solider fearfully, "Enemy's getting closer, they need us north of our position!"

"What about the medic?" Evelyn asked, sitting up and her eyes widened as the other men stood up and began to run towards the heat of the battle, taking the radio with them, "WHAT ABOUT THE MEDIC!"

The soldier coughed harshly and Evelyn noticed the blood at the side of his mouth, "Leave me," he rasped, "I'm… I'm a goner…"

"I can't and won't do that," Evelyn argued, glancing around and trying desperately to remember which direction she had come from, if she could just get him to the safety of the trenches, she could find a radio for the medic and arrange a pickup.

But first she would have to drag him out of here.

"You still able to shoot that thing," Evelyn asked, taking off the thick shirt she had and wrapped it around the bloody stump to hopefully keep it clean. The wind and rain hitting her arms in the tank top she wore underneath causing her to shiver.

The soldier grimaced as she tightened the makeshift bandage with his belt, "I'll sure as hell try," he replied weakly, gripping the gun in his hand.

Nodding, Evelyn stood up and let out a shaky breath, "God help us…" she whispered and began to drag the soldier out of the foxhole, he let out a yell of pain as his leg dragged across the ground and Evelyn wished he would be quiet but also felt guilty for causing him pain.

"Almost there," Evelyn muttered, through gritted teeth, doing her damndest to ignore the bullets around her and focusing on getting the soldier to safety, "just hold on a little more."

She looked down and seen her khaki shirt suddenly drenched in blood and her stomach dropped as the hand holding the gun drooped a little, "Stay with me!" Evelyn shouted, trying to give the soldier a shake as she dragged him, "Don't bloody die on me now."

"Feel… so… _tired_ …"

Stopping, Evelyn anxiously kneeled down in the dirt and felt for a pulse… and sighed in relief when she found one. What she was doing was crazy, she knew that… but for the life of her, Evelyn couldn't have brought herself to leave this man behind.

Glancing behind her to see if they were anywhere near the trenches, Evelyn could have cried with happiness as she spotted a truck in the smoky distance loading people into the back of it. "OVER HERE!" she yelled but cursed loudly when her voice was lost over the ricochet of bullets.

"We're gonna be okay," Evelyn muttered determinedly to both the solider and herself, "We're gonna get through this. I'm not dying today and neither are you."

She just prayed that her words were true.

"ENEMY APPROACHING! RETREAT!"

Evelyn looked up as she heard the shouting and her heart sank immediately as she seen a tank advancing towards them. She hurriedly began to drag the now unconscious man towards the truck, trying her best to not stumble over the uneven ground, knowing the truck would not wait forever.

"PLEASE WAIT!" Evelyn yelled, not daring to glance over her shoulder in case it had already left. When she heard the sound of the engine, she let out a strangled cry but still kept dragging the soldier. She would not leave him behind. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

 _"…_ _it's when a determination to save people turns into a hero complex that it becomes a bad thing…"_

Evelyn shook her head violently as Dr. Maloney's words echoed through her head. This is what she was supposed to do… save lives. Not leave them behind to die a horrible death while she ran. This is what she signed up for. The good with the bad.

"EVIE!"

Nearly dropping the soldier, Evelyn let out a happy sob as she seen the truck behind her, reversing to get to her quick and a worried looking Emily in the back. Jumping out, Emily ran forward and helped Evelyn to get the soldier closer. With her help they were in the back of the truck in no time, just as the tank was getting closer. Leaning against the side of the truck, Evelyn felt herself begin to shake as she allowed herself to feel safe for a moment.

Feeling the adrenaline leave her, Evelyn began to pant with exhaustion and gripped Emily's arm, "Thanks for coming back for me," she whispered, feeling the tears beginning to fall. She could have easily been left behind to the mercy of the Nazis if the truck decided to leave.

"Hey, no man gets left behind," Emily sniffed, smiling at her as she put her hand over hers, "or should I say… _nobody_ gets left behind."

Nodding, Evelyn glanced at the others in the back and with a jolt realized there were only soldiers and that she and Emily were the only nurses. "What about the other two nurses?" she asked slowly, looking at Emily, "Shouldn't we look for them."

"They… they didn't make it…" Emily whispered sadly, "the tanks got to them first. I don't think we'll be winning the battle of Azzano tonight…"

Evelyn closed her eyes in pain then with a jolt opened them widely, "Bucky?" she asked and looked out as if she would be able to spot him amongst the bloodshed, "Does he know to retreat?" her voice was getting high as she panicked and she shook her head as Emily gave her a sympathetic look, "I need to find him! I can't- I can't lose him! We need to go back and look for them!"

"Bucky and Dugan and- and everyone will be fine," Emily looked fearful as she gripped Evelyn's hand, scared in case she tried to jump off the truck and find Bucky, "they're smart boys. They won't play the hero and try to take the Nazi's all on their own. Trust me Evie!"

"But what if-" Evelyn was cut off as a bright blue light caught her eye and she fell silent as she gazed out into the battlefield, mesmerized by what she saw.

Emily noticed it as well and frowned, "What the hell is that?" she asked, covering her eyes as she looked out as well, "Lightning?"

"I don't think so…" Evelyn said quietly and before she could say anything else, she seen it again only this time it was closer and she saw what happened when the blue light fell on a soldier, ally or enemy she couldn't tell, especially as when the light hit them… they seemed to vaporize into dust before her eyes.

"Holy mother of god," Emily cried out, covering her mouth, "What the hell is this?"

"Nothing good… we need to get the hell away from here," Evelyn turned towards the driver, "How far away are we from the hospital?"

But before he could answer, Emily suddenly screamed and Evelyn's head whipped around to see what was wrong and felt her whole body freeze up as another tank appeared out of nowhere, so close she could stare down the barrel and hear the men inside shouting orders.

"WE NEED TO JUMP-!" she screamed out loud to anyone who could hear her when suddenly time slowed down and she heard the tank stirring from inside as it fired.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _So sorry for such a long wait! There has been a lot more heartache in my family, 2017 hasn't been the best start and I haven't felt the need to write for a while. Hope you all like this chapter. Next one gets a little more sinister._

 _As always, thank you so much for the reviews and for the favourites and the follows. Means so much to me._

 ** _~BSI_**


	20. Chapter 20

Water dripped from the ceiling as the train shook from side to side. It had gotten colder and Evelyn couldn't stop shivering as the snowflakes drifted in from the cracks in the boxcar. She had lost count of how many days since they had been shoved into the boxcars. There were eight more nurses in with her but she didn't recognize any of them except of course for Emily, who was currently out cold asleep beside her. It wasn't the Germans who had taken them captive and that was what terrified Evelyn more, she had no idea where they were going or what their captors wanted them for. All she could think about was that tank firing the blue fire or lightning or whatever it was and how easily it had disintegrated those German soldiers. How easily that that could have been her...

Turning her head slightly, Evelyn looked through the cracks and squinted against the harsh sunlight, trying to figure out where they are but all she could make out was blurred mountains which wasn't any help to her. "Is there anymore water?" Evelyn asked a nurse with black hair, who was currently holding her head in her hands and breathing shakily.

"Eh, yeah.. yeah, I think so," she answered, and reached down behind her and brought up the jug with the water in it, "wonder when they're gonna fill up our water again."

"Or feed us!" another nurse spoke up from the back before coughing violently, "It's been a day since that-that guard came by."

Evelyn took a long sip of water and savoured the feeling of the coldness running down her throat. "Thank you," she whispered, handing it back, "I needed that."

The nurse's eyes flickered down to her leg, "You should really let one of us look at that," she said quietly, "it looks painful."

"No point," Evelyn replied, shifting her injured leg and wincing at the sharp pain when she done so, "nothing in here to mend it with."

They all fell silent again as the train continued on it's journey to God know's where and Evelyn closed her eyes. It had been such a blur since Azzano. After the tank had fired at the truck, Evelyn had blacked out and only woke up a few days earlier on the train, Emily revealing to her that they were being taken somewhere for some unknown reason.

Bucky. Steve. Will I see either of you again? I hope to God that I do.

Suddenly, the train began to slowly come to a stop and Evelyn opened her eyes and noticed that Emily was awake also. Gripping each other's hands, Evelyn felt her body tense as the train came to a complete stop and all the nurses waited for someone to come and collect them.

"Do 'ya think there's any chance this is gonna end good for us?" Emily whispered shakingly to Evelyn, giving her a nervous glance.

Pressing her lips together, Evelyn jumped as further along the train they heard a loud bang and then footsteps that were getting closer to their boxcart, her heart was beating faster. Terrified at who was coming to get them. "I want to believe that," she replied softly, "I really do, but my gut tells we're in even more trouble."

"A lie would have been more comforting," Emily tried to joke but squeezed her hand tightly "at least we have each other. That's sorta comforting."

The door slid open and a man in uniform, with a thick coat and hat stood in front of them with a large gun in his hands, "Line up outside, now," he commanded in English but with a thick German accent, "Now."

One by one the nurses filed off of the train and rubbed their arms trying to get some warmth in the cool wind. Evelyn limped when it came to her and looked around at her surroundings and in the pit of her stomach felt the fear begin to fester. Wincing as she tried to stand upright, Evelyn looked up the train and seen more people being taken out. Men and women. It seemed that everyone had become a prisoner.

The wind picked up and Evelyn felt herself begin to tremble and shiver, she coped the other nurses and stood close together, trying to get some heat. Looking around, she felt her heart break as a soldier was kicked by an officer because he couldn't get up.

"Where the hell are we?" Emily whispered, her teeth chattering as she spoke, "The North Pole? It's so frickin' cold!"

"I think it's the Alps... I remember seeing a picture of them at school," the black-haired nurse from the train replied, "we're helluva way from camp."

Evelyn took in the mountains and silently agreed with her. She was a long way away from safety and wondered if anyone made it back. _Bucky... please be safe._ "I heard they take us nurses prisoner to tend to their men," Emily sounded incredibly nervous as she glaned at Evelyn as the others began to talk amongst themselves, "that's gotta be it, Evie... right? They-they wouldn't need us for anything else?"

"I... I don't know..." Evelyn hated herself for not trying to reassure her friend but she didn't know what to say nor did she have the energy. It was taking everything in her not to collapse in the snow. "I guess we'll find out."

There was a loud banging and everyone's heads swivelled to one of the officers who banged his rifle on the side of the train, "We need your obediance," he shouted in broken English, "Men line up on one side and women on the other side. NOW!"

"Evelyn... you don't look good," Emily whispered as Evelyn leaned heavily against her, the pain in her leg burned with every step and she was getting dizzy, "try to hold it together, ya'hear? I am _not_ losing you to these Nazi scumbags!"

Gritting her teeth, Evelyn took her place inbetween Emily and another nurse and tried to stand on her own, raising her head she looked across from her at the terrified young man... not even a man, he looked younger than her, a terrified boy trying not to cry. It was heartbreaking to see. Trying not to think of what was going to happen to them all, Evelyn stared at the ground and shook slightly as the cold seeped into her bones. How much longer would they be standing out here in the snow for?

"You... You... Not you... you... you," the officer was walking inbetween the two lines and seemed to be picking people at random. Evelyn forced herself to breathe deeply through the pain when she heard a familiar voice.

"And what exactly are you gonna do if I don't stand at attention?"

Heart thumping in her chest, Evelyn glanced at Emily to see if she had heard the voice too... to make sure that it hadn't been in her imagination but Emily looked just as hopeful as her and as Evelyn looked to the left, she felt the tears in her eyes.

Staring down at the officer, not seeming to care if he had a gun, was Dum Dum Dugan... and the others were there too, but more importantly...

Her eyes met with Bucky and time seemed to slow down, he had a cut on the side of his face but that seemed to be all. Holding back a sob, Evelyn tried to smile at him but it wouldn't come. The fear wouldn't let her. Bucky made a motion like he was ready to run over to her but one of the officers stopped him before he could.

"What is the hurry?" he asked sarcastically and followed Bucky's line of sight to Evelyn, who quickly looked down, feeling even more terrified than the time she had been lost in the woods.

Footsteps and the sound of a scuffle made Evelyn look up and she seen Bucky being held back by two soldiers with stoic expressions while the officer made his way towards her. "You touch her and I'll kill you!" Bucky yelled, fighting against the hold he was in "You hear me you son of a bitch, I'll kill you!"

The officer looked down at Evelyn and she seen just how cold and dead his eyes seemed to be, there was no warmth in them at all and it chilled her to the bone. He looked her up and down like she was a prize animal at a fair before clicking his fingers, "Her too," he said to the soldier and walked on.

Evelyn's eyes widened as he walked away and she looked back to Bucky who looked scared as hell, "No, no. You can't take her," Emily said at once as the soldier came towards them and stood in front of her friend, "I won't let you-"

" ** _Stille, Frau!"_**

Emily didn't make a noise as the soldier slapped her in the face but covered her cheek with one hand and stared defiantly at him. "You don't scare me, you sack of shit," she said coldly.

The officer turned back around and tutted at the scene, "Take them both to Zola. Two is better than one. That should be plenty for him now with the ones in the truck."

Slipping her hand into Emily's, Evelyn began to follow the soldier but not before she glanced over her shoulder at Bucky and the others who were watching them helplessly, "I'll find you Evie!" Bucky shouted, wincing as one of the soldiers punched him to shut him up but it didn't stop him, "We're getting out of here, I promise!"

"Don't worry about me," Evelyn called out, her voice breaking and weak sounding, "I love you!" Upon hearing her words, Bucky seemed to deflate and he fell to his knees as the soldiers dropped him and continued to round people up.

Evelyn felt her face crumple as she turned back around and let the tears fall, she felt Emily tighten her grip on her hand as she helped her to walk to the truck with one other nurse and four soldiers in it, "Just keep a hold of my hand, Evie," Emily whispered, "We'll get through this, together, I swear it. We gotta be brave now."

"I'll try..." Evelyn whispered back and with some effort and a lot of pain, she managed to haul herself into the back of the truck with the others and kept her eyes on Bucky for as long as she could before he disappered into a truck too.

"He must really love you," the other nurse said sadly, as the truck started, the vibrations increasing the burning pain in Evelyn's leg, "at least you got to say your goodbyes. Not many people get that."

Evelyn gripped her leg tightly and leant against the side of the truck, "Yeah. At least... at least I told him I loved him," she whispered shakily, moving one hand up to her pocket where the wooden angel was and praying it brought them all a bit of luck to surving this nightmare, "he knows that incase..." a sob escaped Evelyn's mouth and not caring if it made her seem weak, hid her face in her hands and began to cry.

Feeling arms around her, Evelyn knew it was Emily comforting her but that made it worse. "Get it all out now, girl," Emily's voice was thick with tears as rested her head on top of Evelyn's "You don't let these bastards see you cry. We're not gonna give up. Okay?"

The two women held each other tightly as the truck drove away, the snow falling heavier as they headed towards the unknown Zola, wondering what the hell was going on and what was going to happen to them.

A/N

I am so sorry for such an extremely long wait. Aside from three family deaths, we had asbestos in our house and was out for half a year. I didn't have internet or anything for those six months and we were moved about so much, I left my laptop in storage with our other belongings because I didn't want to risk it getting broken and I was very depressed and not in the mood for writing. But I re read all the reviews and thank you for everyone for them, they got me back to writing. I hope you like this new chapter. Please bear with me but I will say this, please do not message me saying this isn't historically correct, it is fiction and most of it is based on my great aunt and most of the events with Evelyn and most of Evelyn's backstory is based on her. She is one of the deaths in the family and I was very close to her. So this is for her. So I'm sorry, I can't make everyone happy, I am going to write it my way and that's all I can do.

But to everyone who likes my story, you are all amazing and I am sorry I let you all down and was silent for ages.

~BSI


	21. Chapter 21

_It was chaos. The sound of bullets seemed to be never-ending, a constant hum in her ears and the ground shook every so often as a tank in the distance fired or a bomb was dropped. Glancing around, Evelyn quickly grabbed Emily's hand and the two nurses clutched each other tightly as they headed towards the trench General Raine had pointed out._

 _As they all hurried, Evelyn and Emily glanced over their shoulders at Suzanne, who at the last minute had been sent to oversee the hospital instead of joining her friends on the front lines, something she had been both relieved and angry at._

 _"Be careful!" Suzanne called out, ducking down as she and three other nurses began to follow General Raine, "Meet me at the hospital!"_

But they didn't. None of them did.

Suzanne stared into space as the soldiers around her continued to train under Colonel Phillip's instruction, getting ready for the next fight and to also keep them busy. Exhaling slowly, Suzanne looked down at her engagement ring that she had now put on her finger, after damaging her shoulder, she had been told to rest up and didn't see the need for it to be on a chain anymore.

They could all be gone.

Blinking fast, she willed herself to not cry about her situation. According to a survivor, the tanks with special ammunition had taken several nurses and soldiers hostage. Suzanne had been lucky in a way, by the time she had arrived at the hospital it had already been ransacked and people taken. She had not been kidnapped like the others. Like Evelyn and Emily.

James...

Clenching her fists, Suzanne looked towards the gates and then to Colonel Phillips' tent. No rescue party was being deployed as it was believed the missing were dead instead. Something that enraged Suzanne but the logical side of her brain told her that they were thinking of the many not the few... but it didn't mean she had to like it.

This whole war was unfair but her gut told her that something else was going on.

Seeing the man himself emerge, Suzanne pushed herself off of the log she had been sitting on and marched over to the man. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "Colonel Phillips, I would like a word please!" Suzanne called out, to catch his attention.

"I'm sorry Miss, but the Colonel has-"

"I don't believe I was talking to you," Suzanne interrupted the Colonel's assistant, before settling her eyes on the Colonel, "You're not going to try and rescue those missing men and women?"

The Colonel looked down at her with almost a weary expression on his face, "I will not waste my men on a rescue party for dead men and women," he said quietly, "now if you'll forgive me-" he tried to walk past her but Suzanne sidestepped and remained in front of him.

"You have an eyewitness telling you they kidnapped people," Suzanne replied through gritted teeth, "Why kidnap them instead of just killing them then and there. Obviously they were needed for something. Something they may need rescuing from!"

"That soldier has a fractured skull and not in the best place," Colonel Phillips answered, looking bored with the conversation, "not the best eye witness, now excuse me young lady, I have letters to write to families. Why not go watch the entertainment in the next camp out, I hear Captain America has graced us with a visit. Good day."

Suzanne let him pass and felt the fight leave her and covered her face. She seemed to be fighting a losing battle. No one would listen.

Hearing a commotion coming from the other camp, Suzanne looked up and wondered if it was the infamous comic book legend, Captain America and decided to go over for a look. Maybe there would be someone who would listen to her.

"-how many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?"

There was a stage set up and standing on it was a man dressed in a strange uniform, leaning against the gate with her arms folded, Suzanne wasn't surprised that that comment didn't get a reaction from the crowd of soldiers. They were the ones risking their lives for their country, not him.

Even so the silence was awkward and Suzanne glanced around and the soldiers seemed annoyed by the Star-Spangled man's presence. "Okay... um..." Captain America seemed quite nervous now, as if this wasn't the crowd that he was used too, "I need a volunteer!"

"I already volunteered!" One heckler shouted angrily, "How do you think I got here?"

The crowd started to jeer and shout out insults to the stage and Suzanne unfolded her arms and took a step back, the men were itching for revenge for their lost soldiers and nurses and angry too... Captain America seemed like the right outlet for their anger.

"Some morale boost this is..." Suzanne muttered, turning to leave as Captain America tried to get the crowd happy again but a ripped page from a newspaper made her stop. Frowning, she kneeled down and picked it up, two pictures side by side... one was of the man currently getting booed on stage but the other... was one of someone she recognized... scanning the article it wasn't until she seen the name Rogers that it clicked who it was.

Evelyn's friend Steve. Steve Rogers. Captain America was Evelyn and Bucky's friend.

"Oh my god..." Suzanne's eyes widened and she stood up and glanced at the stage, she was surprised that Evelyn hadn't said anything back from her trip to New York but that wasn't important now. What was important was getting to Steve.

"Nice boots, Tinkerbell!" One soldier shouted as Suzanne began to make her way through the crowd.

"C'mon guys, we're all in the same team here..."

"HEY! SIGN THIS!" Suzanne made a mistake of looking before gasping and covering her eyes, she was not expecting to see an ass up close and shoved a man out of her way, "Bloody animals," she thought as they began to throw fruit at Steve on the stage, she was nearly there.

Looking up from the side of the stage, she seen Steve walk off and heard the cheers as the female dancers were sent on, running behind the stage she looked about before catching sight of him, "MR ROGERS!" Suzanne shouted, waving her arm to catch his attention but not before two stage hands stepped in front of her and stopped her from going any further, "PLEASE!"

Steve did look up but shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss, but I'm not really in the autograph mood," he said quietly.

"C'mon sweetheart, he's had a rough day, leave him be," the stagehand said, taking a hold of Suzanne's arm, "no fan girls allowed."

"Do not call me sweetheart," Suzanne snapped and felt the frustration of being ignored yet again, "I'M FRIENDS WITH EVELYN AND BUCKY! I'M SUZANNE!" she shouted again as she began to be pushed back to the crowd, "THEY'RE IN DANGER! PLEASE!"

Steve's eyes widened and he strided up to the stage hands, "Evelyn and Buck are in danger?" Steve repeated, his tone of concern and worry, "Where are they?"

Suzanne wrenched her arm out of the stage hands grip and glared as they walked away, "We were all sent to Azzano," she explained quickly, "they were taken by the enemy, I don't know where but no one is being sent to find them. They say... they say their dead," that word made Suzanne's throat dry but she swallowed hard and looked up into Steve's face imploringly, "but I don't believe it, you have to help them. Please. "

"They're not sending..." Steve looked angry before he shook his head, "let me go change real quick. And we'll go talk sense into Phillips. I don't think he'd take me seriously like this."

Feeling relived Suzanne nodded, "I'll be right here," she said feeling the tears in her eyes.

It had begun to rain by the time Steve returned to her, dressed in simple clothes rather than the ghastly uniform he had to wear, "C'mon," he said, "where's Phillips tent?"

"Over here," Suzanne held her jacked over her head as they both ran to the tent, inside Colonel Phillips was sitting at a table with letters in front of him while his assistant stood looking over at the medic truck with a sadness in her eyes.

"Colonel Phillips!" Steve called out as they approached the tent and then he looked surprised at his assistant, "Agent Carter?"

Suzanne felt a little guilty at her assumption that the woman was Phillips' assistant but she would beat herself up for that later, "We need to talk to you," she said, nudging Steve with her elbow.

"Well, well if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan," Colonel Phillips replied sarcastically, "and the nurse that just won't quit. What is your plan today?"

"I need you to plan a rescue mission."

Colonel Phillips just raised an eyebrow, "You don't get to give me orders, son."

"The 107th have been the best soldiers in this damn war," Suzanne said frowning, "everyone would have died at that hospital if they weren't there and is this how you are going to repay them?"

"You are just determined to give me a headache, young lady." Colonel Phillips grumbled returning to his papers, "I have signed too many condolence letters to last a man a lifetime, I do not need this right now.."

Steve and Suzanne shared a look, "About this rescue mission..." Steve began to say but before he could say anything the Colonel looked up again.

"-yeah, it's called winning the war."

"We do know where they are, Colonel," Agent Carter spoke up and raised an eyebrow, "It's not like we are clueless as to where their location is."

Suzanne felt the anger fill her, "You know where they are?" she repeated angrily, "This whole bloody time, you knew!"

"Forgive for not sharing every little bit of information with you," Colonel Phillips stood up and pointed a finger at Agent Carter, "You and I are going to have a talk which you are not going to like."

"But you do know where they are," Steve looked hopeful, "a rescue mission is possible, if we-"

"They are 30 miles behind the lines," Colonel Phillips stood up and looked at the map behind his desk, "through some of the most heavily, fortified territory in Europe," he added, pointing to the map, "we'd lose more men than we would save and your friends are probably dead. I don't expect you to understand this son, because your a chorus girl."

The two men stared at each other while Suzanne looked shocked at the Colonel's comment, from what Evelyn had told her, Steve seemed the type to want to fight for his country, not be in the limelight. "I think I understand just fine," Steve replied coolly, staring at the Colonel.

"Well then go and understand it somewhere else," Colonel Phillips dismissed and shot a look at Suzanne, "And take this one with you, she seems fine enough now to get on with her duties."

"Colonel Phillips, please-" Agent Carter began to speak but the Colonel walked by her.

"If the posters are correct, chorus girl has a place to be in 30 minutes."

Suzanne's shoulders slumped and she rubbed her forehead, "What is it with men in charge that makes them such... such asses!"

"I know the feeling all to well," Agent Carter said wryly with a weak smile.

Steve however was looking intensely at the map, "I do have a place to be," he muttered and then turned to Suzanne, "C'mon."

"What that's it?" Suzanne asked as they walked back out into the rain, not caring if she got wet, "We give up?"

"I didn't say that," Steve said, putting his arm around her as they made their way through the rain, "we know the location of H.Y.D.R.A's base. It's just a matter of getting there."

"H.Y.D.R.A?" Suzanne frowned as they walked to Steve's tent, "Is that who's behind this?"

"I think so... they were the ones who killed Dr. Erskine," Steve opened the flap of his tent and began to pack his stuff, "you heard of them?"

"Yes, Evelyn's old patient, Peter... he used to gabble about them a lot..." Suzanne was silent for a moment, "is there room in there for a change of clothes for me?"

Steve straightened up and looked at her, "Oh, no. You're not coming."

"Oh I believe I am," Suzanne put her hands on her hips, "You heard the Colonel, he'll probably ship me far away because I annoy him and I might never see my fiancée James again. Or Evelyn or Emily."

Sighing, Steve shook his head, "I can't put you in danger-"

"I'm sorry did Evelyn not tell you about what we've all been through?" Suzanne interrupted heatedly, "Did nursing just sound like a vacation to you?" she stopped and cleared her throat, "I work fast, I'm a good nurse and I will listen to you. I will not play the hero but I will be there when you find them. Even if it means hanging behind to get others if your captured too."

She looked at him determinedly and then Steve finally nodded, "Okay... okay, you can come too, but if I tell you to wait behind you do it. I don't want your fiancée kicking my ass because you got hurt."

"I promise."

The tent flap moved again and Agent Carter came in, putting her wet jacket down and raising an eyebrow at both of them, "What do you plan to do?" she asked calmly, "Are you going to walk to Austria?"

"If that's what it takes," Steve answered, resuming his packing, "think these will fit you?" he asked turning to Suzanne and holding up a pair of trousers and a dark shirt.

"They'll do, I'm not exactly bothered if I don't look fashionable," Suzanne said smiling a little.

"You both heard the Colonel," Agent Carter sighed "Your friends are most likely dead."

"Most likely isn't a definitely, Agent Carter," Suzanne reminded her, "they thought Evelyn was most likely dead after being in the woods for 3 days but she proved them wrong. And she will do again. They all will prove the Colonel wrong."

Steve nodded, "She's right. We don't know for sure."

"Even so, the Colonel is devising a strategy, if he detects-"

"By the time he's done that, it could be too late," Steve spoke over her and put his jacket on, "ready to go Suzanne?"

She nodded and grabbed a thick jacket that was on a hanger, "Lead the way, Captain," she nodded at Agent Carter as they walked by, "lovely to meet you."

They headed outside to a jeep and Steve put the case on it, "STEVE!" they heard Agent Carter call and she stopped beside the jeep looking worried.

"You told me you thought I was meant for more than this," Steve said quietly, looking into her eyes, "Did you mean that?"

Suzanne watched as Agent Carter remained quiet before nodding once, "Every word."

"Then you have to let me go," Steve told her before getting into the drivers seat, Suzanne followed his lead and jumped in beside him, he was just about to start up the jeep when Agent Carter put her hand on the side of the jeep and shook her head.

"I can do more than that..." she said firmly, "I have a plan."


	22. Chapter 22

There used to be seven of them. Seven little prisoners, side by side, in their little cells but they weren't just prisoners. Zola, as they all had discovered was a top scientist for H.Y.D.R.A and his main goal was to reproduce a serum that Erskine had created which was the same serum that turned Steve into Captain America. Seven little prisoners. Seven little lab rats.

At first they had no idea what happened to the first nurse, no screams, no struggle just silence from the room where Zola had worked. Until they seen the body being taken out. Evelyn and Emily had held each others hands tightly through the bars, fearing the time when they would be chosen to be Zola's little playthings.

Now there was just two. Evelyn and Emily.

"We need to try and get out of here," Evelyn had lost count of how many times that Emily had said that, "Use that goddamn water bowl and just smash it on the guards head... anything."

Evelyn exhaled slowly, "You seen what happened when the others fought back..." she whispered, then snorted humourlessly, "though I'd rather go out fighting then waiting for that son of a bitch's experiment to kill me..."

"I'm thinking the same," Emily replied quietly, looking to the cell beside her, "it's been two days since he took that soldier... god knows how long he's got left."

"I hope its over quickly for him..."

So this is how it ends...

Emily let out an exhale of amusement breaking the silence, "It just figures...I finally find a guy I like... and this freakin' happens before I can seal the deal. I'm gonna be a virgin forever."

"Helluva time to fall for someone, huh?" Evelyn smiled wryly, "I know that feeling," she bit her lip and turned to look at Emily again, "is it Thomas?"

Nodding, Emily had a tender look on her face, "That obvious huh?" she replied, "He had a damn good body on him as well. Wasted chances. Could kick myself for not just doing it."

"I know about wasted chances..."

"Yeah but at least you and Bucky took the chance," Emily looked over at her with a small smile, "before you left for New York? We teased him the whole time you were away."

Before this whole war, Evelyn would have blushed but now... knowing she could die any minute, she was suddenly over her shyness. "Betty kinda instigated it," she admitted, laughing quietly at the expression of shock on Emily's face, "gave me a condom... guess she knew what was going to happen when I went back to his tent. Didn't want me getting pregnant."

"Well... who would've known, Betty the little condom hoarder," Emily snorted, leaning back against the cell wall, "Betty was an amazing teacher... I hope she's okay and those assholes aren't working her so hard. You, me and Suzy were her favourites. She didn't want us sent to the front lines after everything but the Colonel wasn't having it. Asshole."

"That sounds like Betty..." Evelyn whispered, thinking of their mentor, "she'd probably be the one leading the rescue if she knew we were here."

"Probably."

The two nurses remained quiet for a moment before they heard shouting coming from the hallway, "Christ on a cross, what's happening now?" Emily got onto her knees and looked towards the end of the corridor.

To Evelyn's shock, Bucky, Thomas, Dugan, Falsworth and two other men were shoved along into the large cell in the middle of the room. She got to her feet quickly and pressed herself against the bars watching as the men were locked in and the H.Y.D.R.A soldiers walked away without a word.

"Bucky?" Evelyn called out, her heart beating fast when she seen that his face was bruised heavily and he could barely stand.

He dragged himself over to the edge of the cell "Evie! Evie, you okay?" he called out, "Those basterds didn't touch you, did they?"

Quite the opposite. Zola had fixed her leg up to her surprise, probably didn't want to experiment on her unless she could walk. "No, I'm okay... considering," she called back, "Emily's here too."

"Howdy y'all," Emily said waving sarcastically and managing a bitter smile, "welcome to our humble abode."

"Good to hear your sultry tone, 'Em," Thomas winked at her.

"Evelyn, do you know if Suzanne is okay?" Falsworth asked urgently, "I didn't see her anywhere else in this godforsaken place."

The two women looked at each other sadly before Evelyn shook her head, "I don't know where she is James..." she answered, looking over at him, "I'm just hoping with everything in me she's back at camp safe."

"Yes... yes that has to be it," Falsworth's voice was weak as he slid down the jail cell wall, "she's not... she's..."

Emily shook her head, "Definitely not. She was going to the hospital with some of the others... they had trucks and everything. She'll be fine."

"Suzanne's a determined and stubborn woman," Falsworth chuckled but it was a sad chuckle, "she'll be okay."

They were all silent for a moment thinking of the events that took place at Azzano and what had happened to the others on that battlefield. There had been no word of a rescue or anything or signs of the other side approaching. H.Y.D.R.A's soldiers weren't worried of an attack... and that worried Evelyn. Did Colonel Phillips even care that some of his soldiers and nurses were missing?

She glanced over to Zola's work room and couldn't hear anything, that was good, he always seemed to play music when working. "What the hell did you guys do?" she asked breaking the silence, "This isn't exactly where the good prisoners go."

"Isn't a place you wanna be," Emily whispered darkly, "this is the gateway to hell."

The men all seemed to share a look and didn't answer her straight away. Evelyn raised an eyebrow at Emily before she turned back to them, "Well?"

It was several moments before Bucky answered her, his voice echoing throughout the room "We killed someone."

Evelyn's eyes widened and she felt unable to breathe, "How the hell... did you kill someone?" Emily asked sounding dumbfounded, "Aren't you guys like guarded round the clock?"

"We uh... instigated an accident..." Dugan told them, fixing his bowler hat on his hat, "son of a bitch beat our boy Bucky bloody. We weren't gonna let him get away with it. Lohmer got what he deserved."

Emily made a strange choked noise, "Did ya drop a plane on him or something?"

"I won't go into details, hun."

"Shame. I was looking for ideas."

Evelyn leaned back against her cell, "I'm glad he's dead then..." she looked back at the workroom, "I know who'd be on our list."

"Evil little troll basterd," Emily hissed, kicking the jail cell, "when the hell is this rescue party getting here? Surely someone seen us getting kidnapped."

Looking down, Evelyn felt a sinking feeling within her... it didn't seem like they were going to be rescued anytime soon. They were probably seen as a last cause by Phillips and the rest of them and were probably going to die here.

"I don't think anyone's coming, 'Em..." Evelyn said quietly, her words resounding off of the wall "this is it..."

She looked over at Bucky and they met each other's eyes and Evelyn seen the desperation and fear in them. " _I love you_ ," he mouthed and she smiled weakly back but couldn't stop the tear running down her face. Emily continued to rage with the rest of the men while Evelyn sat down on the cold, stone floor and sighed heavily. They had to do something. After everything she had been through, it was crazy that this is how it could end. In this hellhole.

At least she wasn't alone.

Suddenly she could hear footsteps and door opening, her cell was the closest to the workroom and if Zola left the door open, Evelyn was able to look in. The others continued to talk but Evelyn tensed up as the footsteps stopped and then there was the sound of music starting.

"Shh!" Evelyn shook her head and looked at the others fearfully, "he's back..."

Emily covered her mouth and looked a little scared, "He's playing music..." she whispered.

"Why's that a bad thing?" Bucky asked quietly, but when the girls didn't answer him, he spoke louder, "Evie! What's going on."

Evelyn stood up slowly and kept her eyes glued on the door, "Zola only plays music... when... when the person _dies_."

"What..." but Bucky shut up as the door opened and silhouetted in the doorway was Dr. Zola. His glasses had caught what little light they had and they couldn't see his eyes. Not that Evelyn wanted too. He had an eerie stare. Made her feel incredibly uneasy and now it may be her turn to be taken too the work area.

"Ah, I see we have more visitors," Zola announced looking over to the middle cell and Bucky and the rest immediately tensed up, "I will get to you later but right now, I have business with these two ladies."

Evelyn backed away from the door and couldn't control her breathing as she glanced at Emily who was clenching her fists and while glaring at the doctor, her eyes were full of fear.

"The last subject was... not as disappointing as the others," Zola said calmly, pacing in front of their cells with his hands behind his back, "I am so close to a breakthrough... these next few experiments will be glorious..." he stopped and smiled at the two women, "now the question is.. which one of you will it be?"

At his words, there was an uproar from the middle cell, "You get the hell away from them!" Bucky yelled, pulling on the bars to stand up.

"Pick one of us!" one of the soldiers Evelyn didn't know, "Leave the woman alone ya sonovabitch!"

"TOUCH EITHER OF THEM AND YOU DIE!" Thomas roared, he and Dugan shoving their shoulders into the cell door in an attempt to get out.

Zola stopped in front of Evelyn's cell and her blood ran cold when he peered in at her with that smile that meant you were next... the shouting and yelling faded out and Evelyn froze on the spot as she watched the doctor.

"I think... I think I will leave you till last," Zola's smile widened, "Herr Schmidt and I have taken a shine to you. I would like you to be part of the finale of H.Y.D.R.A's grand plan. By our side when we unveil the serum to the rest of the world."

Evelyn looked at Emily and seen her begin to cry, "No...no...take me," Evelyn ignored Bucky screaming at her to stop and be quiet, and gripped the bars looking at Zola, "No. NO! Not her, you bastard! TAKE ME!"

"Evie... Evie, it's okay..." Emily could barely speak over the sob she was trying to hold back, "I'll be okay..."

"NO!" Evelyn ran to the side of her cell and gripped Emily's hand tightly, "I'm not losing you too!"

Zola chuckled to himself and then motioned to the soldier who came through the door, "Take her away."

Evelyn's heart began to thud in her chest as the soldier walked to Emily's cell and tightened her hold on Emily's hand, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," Evelyn whispered, knowing the tears were streaming down her face, "It shouldn't have to be you. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay," Emily tried to smile but the terror was all over her face, "If-if you get out of here, Evie... tell my folks I love them? Please?" Emily let out a whimper as the soldier entered her cell, "I need... I need them to know that, please!"

"I will... I will, Emily, I promise," Evelyn held on as long as she could as time seemed to slow down and all the noise disappeared and it was just white noise. While the soldier wrenched Emily's arm and tried to drag her out. Evelyn stared into Emily's face and tried to remember it... she realised now with a sickening realization that she couldn't remember Olive's face.. or the sound of her voice. Why was it that other people died instead of her...

It began to rain and Evelyn felt the cold hit her even more as the wind blew through the trees but it didn't matter, she already felt numb, "I'm like the angel of death," she whispered, feeling the wooden angel against her leg, "people die around me."

The Angel of Death.

And then like that... time sped up. Emily's hand was suddenly no longer in Evelyn's... the cell door slammed shut. Emily tried to fight but the soldier, after a nod from Zola, knocked her out with the butt of his rifle. The yelling and screaming seemed to get louder and louder in Evelyn's ears and she could only fall to her knees and watch as the soldier carried the unconscious Emily in his arms.

A chuckle made her look away into the eyes of Zola who was gazing at her.

That eerie smile on his face.

Emily wasn't coming back...

And Evelyn was _next_.


	23. Chapter 23

_"Daddy, do you believe in heaven?" Evelyn looked up at her father as she ate her dinner._

 _Looking at her over his paper, her father raised an eyebrow as he smiled, "I sure do, Evie."_

 _"Is mommy there?"_

 _He was silent before he put down the paper and nodded slowly, "She is... she's an angel, watching over us... and one day, we'll all be together again. Happy and smiling."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Bet your bottom dollar, princess."_

Evelyn blinked and felt a tear run down her face. Heaven. She wasn't very religious as an adult. Maybe the occasional prayer but she didn't go to church except for weddings and funerals. Her Aunt Esther was hardly a God-fearing woman either. After losing both of her parents at 7 years old, Evelyn had been angry at the thought of a God who would take them away from her. Steve's mom used to try and get her to come to church with her and Steve but Evelyn never did.  
Heaven.

Letting out a shaky breath, Evelyn looked up at the door where they had taken Emily and so many more... she just prayed that there was a heaven for her friend.

How long they had been... _experimenting_ on Emily, she didn't know... time was lost in this place. The only indication of day and night would be the lights being off or on in Zola's room of horrors.

At first, Bucky and the others had tried to get her to talk but now they had all fallen silent. They were all helpless here. It was just time to accept the inevitable. Another tear rolled down her face at the thought.

Shuffling slightly, Evelyn felt the ache in her body from being in the same position for a long time and gritted her teeth as she changed position. Looking towards the door, she seen the lights shining through the frosted glass and realized it was dark outside. Or were they underground. " _Not that it matters_ ," Evelyn thought to herself sadly, " _It's all over now_."

Sliding her hand down her side, she gripped the angel through her pocket and smiled bitterly as she stroked it slowly.

 _"Some good luck charm you turned out to be"_

The door leading out to the corridor opened slowly, the creak echoing throughout the room. Evelyn turned her head and caught Bucky's eye before they settled on the tall man in uniform who walked through. "Ah, these are our disobedient workers, I see," he said, putting his hands behind his back and peering through the bars at Bucky and the others, "You murdered one of my men, did you not?"

"Yeah, it was a real shame," Bucky's voice was cold and his eyes narrowed onto the other man, "I'm sure he'll be sadly missed."

Dugan stood next to Bucky, almost protectively "A real, stand-up guy, I heard."

The man chuckled and shook his head, "He is just as replaceable as one of you. You have not stumped our plans in the slightest-" he stopped as the office door slowly opened with a creak that had haunted Evelyn ever since she had gotten here. A creak that indicated that Zola had arrived.

Evelyn felt like she was going to be sick as a soldier stood beside Zola with a limp and pale Emily in his arms, "Put her back in her cell," Zola commanded before saluting the other man, "I was just about to send for you. I think I have made a breath through Herr Schmidt."

But she couldn't hear a single word as the two men spoke, it turned to white noise as she watched as Emily was unceremoniously dumped back into her cell. As soon as the soldier turned and left, Evelyn scrambled over to the side of the cell and reached into the other one to get to Emily.

"Emily... Emily, can you hear me?" Evelyn whispered, gripping onto her cold hand tightly and pressing her face against the bars trying to get closer, "please... say something."

She felt her eyes brim with tears as Emily stirred slightly but could only open her eyes a little and Evelyn's gut told her that it wouldn't be long, "Eve... Ev..." Emily tried to squeeze her hand but it was so light and weak.

"What can I do?" Evelyn begged, she didn't care if Zola and Schmidt could hear her as the tears began to fall fast, "Move closer so I can try to help you."

"No... no," Emily whispered and trembled suddenly in pain, and it was then that Evelyn noticed that her veins were almost pushing out of her skin, " _it hurts_..."

Evelyn let out a strangled breath and stroked the back of Emily's hand, "I know. I know it hurts," she whispered, keeping her eyes on her friend, "you'll be okay. You will."

"She is not long for this world."

Evelyn jumped as Zola spoke to her, the two men now standing outside of her cell, "But her death will not be meaningless," Schmidt added, smiling coldly "thanks to her... we have a version of the Super Soldier Serum... our army shall be... _magnificent_."

"I hope you choke on it," Evelyn spat, ignoring them and turning back to Emily, "you _evil_ , Nazi, son of a bitch."

"Such strong words from a prisoner," Schmidt tutted before he looked back at Bucky and the others, "I think examples should be made, Ja?"

Evelyn glanced up and her eyes grew wide with fear as Schmidt pointed at her, "You, my dear shall be the first to go through with the new and improved serum."

"NO!" Bucky yelled, gripping the bars with his hands, "Pick me you basterd, not her!"

Thomas shoved his shoulder into the cell door, "Touch her and I'll rip your arm off!"

"Oh do not worry, you all can join her... but she shall go first," Schmidt looked to the guard, "Bring her in."

Evelyn looked quickly back at Emily as the cell door opened and noticed her breathing was even more laboured, it seemed like it was taking all of Emily's willpower and strength to keep her eyes open but she mouthed something to Evelyn before they closed for a final time.

" _Fight_."

When your life is threatened... it's either time to attack or to run. And it was time to decide.

As Schmidt and Zola headed back into his office, Evelyn began to breathe erratically as she squeezed Emily's hand one last time and pulled her own hand back. The guard was going through his keys and Evelyn noticed that he had left his gun leaning against Emily's cell...

She would only have one chance... she couldn't waste it. She would have to be smart.

Evelyn pressed her lips together and stood shakily, pretending that she was too weak to hold herself up as the guard entered the cell and he shook his head, "If you think I will carry you. You are wrong," he said gruffly walking up to Evelyn and putting a hand on her arm, "prisoners... you are all so la-" he let out a grunt as Evelyn brought up her knee quick and hard and kneed him in the crotch.

As he stumbled forward, Evelyn pushed him hard into the iron bars and darted out of the cell and grabbed his gun. The guard looked incredibly angry as he stood up and glared at her, "Put. It. Down," he ordered, "NOW!"

"Shoot him Evie!"

The guard didn't look fazed and even smirked a little, despite that Evelyn was pointing a gun at him, "You are not going to shoot me," he said confidently.

 _Click..._

Evelyn's eyes widened as she pulled the trigger and nothing happened and looked down at the gun with worry, "It needs reloaded, you fool," the guard laughed and walked forward.

Freezing, Evelyn looked at him and then the gun before making a rash and quick decision as her fight or flight kicked in. Grabbing the barrel of the gun, Evelyn swung the handle at the guard as if it was a baseball hat and not a weapon of war and hit him hard on the side of the head.

His eyes widened before he dropped like a rock and twitched in pain but before Evelyn could even think of her next move she heard Bucky shout out behind her, "EVIE, LOOK OUT!"

Evelyn let out a cry as she was suddenly slapped and fell to the ground, "What a troublesome little prisoner you are," Schmidt said slowly as another guard came forward and grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back as she was forced to stand, "although I find it impressive how you managed to steal my guard's gun."

Evelyn raised her head and looked Schmidt in the eyes, she was done feeling sad, if she was going to die... then she wasn't going to show weakness. "If you're going to kill me... do it now. Because I am not going to beg you to spare me. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Beg."

"It seems like there is still life in this one Zola," Schmidt's lip twitched slightly.

"It would seem so."

Schmidt stood in front of Evelyn and his smile grew, "I would very much like to break that spirit of yours," he said, his voice eerily calm and collected as if they were talking about the weather, "so you will beg... or your ending will be slow and painful instead of quick and painless."

"I don't think so..." Evelyn whispered and wrenched her arm out of the guards grasp and punched Schmidt in the face. She was grabbed again by the guard, more roughly and Schmidt's eyes were full of rage as he rubbed his chin.

He took a step towards her, "Beg..." he said coldly.

"Evie... Evie, just do it," Bucky begged her, tears in his eyes as the pressure increased on her arm making her tremble with pain, "just do it, _please_ , I can't... I can't watch this."

Evelyn turned her head slightly and met his eyes. This wasn't fair, they should have had longer together... but this wasn't going to happen. "I love you Bucky," she whispered and then shook her head as she looked up to Schmidt and glared at him.

"Fuck. You."

Schmidt's nostrils flared for a moment as he glared at her, before he looked at the guard, "Break her arm."

The pain was excruciating and Evelyn couldn't help but scream as she fell to her knees and cradled her now broken arm as she cried loudly. "You son of a bitch!" Bucky shouted, "I'll kill you!"

"I very much doubt that," Schmidt said to Bucky before kicking Evelyn in her stomach, making her go onto her back, "and after I kill this woman... you are next. Get me the serum."

Zola hesitated, "The only one I have made up was meant for someone twice her size. It will almost certainly end in death."

"Get me the serum."

Evelyn turned her head and through the pain reached out towards Bucky, "I'm sorry..." she whispered as he gripped her hand tightly, "I didn't think it was gonna end like this."

"Me neither," Bucky replied quietly, a tear escaped his eye and he blinked quickly, "Just look at me," he added quickly as Zola returned with a needle in his hand, "don't focus on anything else, Evie. Just me. I love you so much."

The desperation. The fear began to grow in Evelyn's chest as with his foot, Schmidt pressed in into her head and turned it to the side but Evelyn kept her eyes glued onto Bucky's face. "I love you too, Bucky," a tear ran down the side of her face and into her ear, "I love you, I love you, I-"

Evelyn gasped suddenly as the needle was plunged into her neck and let out a scream as she couldn't help but writhe in pain as it felt like her blood had been replaced with fire and ice at the same time. She was vaguely aware of Bucky and Thomas trying to calm her and her hand being gripped but the sensation was fading. She couldn't feel her legs and now that she thought about it... she couldn't feel the pain in her broken arm now.

Her vision was going darker and she could barely make out Bucky now. He was just a blurred shape moving from side to side.

Was this what Emily had gone through?

Her heart was slowing down... _'It's beating too slow'_... it was getting too hard to keep her eyes open... _'It could have ended worse'_... She just hoped Steve would be okay... _'Peggy Carter better look after him'_...

"It... _hurts_..." Evelyn whispered before she closed her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N**

I'm so sorry for the long wait. Another crappy time for my family. But I finally felt inspired to keep going so I didn't waste it. I hope you enjoy. Captain America will be back in the next chapter.

~ BSI


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh bloody _hell_..."

Suzanne closed her eyes as some turbulance hit the plane and just hoped that it would be over soon. She was never a good flyer but since it was her fiance and friends lives at stake, she had swallowed her fear and tried to stay strong. Evelyn and Emily would have done the same in a heartbeat. To her immense surprise, Agent Carter's plan involved the legendary Howard Stark and Suzanne had felt a little star-struck when she had first seen him until she had noticed that he was standing next to a plane.

She just hoped that this would work and it wasn't too late for James and the others.

"You okay?" Steve asked, leaning forward, "I know it's getting a little bumpy and that can be a bit... scary, if you're not used to it."

Suzanne exhaled quickly and tried to smile at him, "It could be worse. I'll be fine. You okay?"

"I'll be better when we get Bucky, Evie and the others back from those H.Y.D.R.A bastards."

"Makes two of us, Steve."

Agent Carter cleared her throat, "Would you like to know more about where you are being dropped off?"

Steve gave her his easy smile and nodded, "Take it away, Agent Carter."

"The H.Y.D.R.A camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges," Agent Carter told them, over the noise of the plane and pointed to the area on the map, "Our information tell us that it's a factory of some kind."

Howard Stark turned and smiled at them from the pilot's seat, "We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep, how handy is that?"

"Just get me as close as you can-"

"I think Captain Rogers means, just get _us_ as close as you can," Suzanne corrected him, hugging the small bag of medical supplies to her chest, "you're not getting rid of me quite so easily."

Steve smiled softly at her before turning back to Howard and Agent Carter, "You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab."

"And you won't be?" Agent Carter smiled almost playfully at Steve.

"Where I'm goin', if anybody yells at me. I can just shoot 'em."

"They will undoubtedly shoot back."

Suzanne raised an eyebrow and smiled to herself, it seemed as if there was indeed something growing between Steve and Agent Carter. She was glad. From what Evelyn had told her and also from what Suzanne had seen herself, Steve was a decent man and deserved someone to make him happy.

Like James made her.

"Well, let's hope this is good for somethin'," Steve muttered, knocking on the shield that was on his knee.

Suzanne's eyes flickered over the shield, "At least it's quite fetching."

Howard flicked some switches and looked back at Agent Carter, "Time for these two to parachute up."

"Parachute..." Suzanne's face must have paled as Agent Carter looked at her sympathetically, "Bloody hate the things."

"It's a special two-man parachute that Stark has been working on," Agent Carter said softly, putting her hand on top of Suzanne's, "Steve will be working the parachute and you can close your eyes until it is over."

Suzanne let out a breath of relief and nodded, "Thank you. I feel... _marginally_ better."

Standing up, Suzanne awkwardly stood as Steve strapped her into the parachute which meant they were chest to chest. "You don't have to do this, you know that right?" he told her softly as he tightened the straps.

"No... I kinda do have to do this," Suzanne replied quietly, smiling at him.

"Agent Carter, if we're not in too much of a hurry... I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue," Howard winked at her before returning his eyes to the controls, "could be fun..."

Suzanne felt Steve stiffen at the other man's words and felt even more awkward as Agent Carter came over to stand next to them and cleared her throat, "Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen," Agent Carter muttered, "He's mad enough to brave this airspace, we're lucky to have him."

 _"I would have to be stuck in the middle of this. As if there wasn't enough drama tonight,"_ Suzanne thought as Steve nodded slowly.

"So are you two...?" Steve mumbled uncomfortably, not meeting Agent Carter's eyes, "Do you...? _Fondue_?"

Rolling her eyes, Agent Carter ignored Steve's awkward rambling, "This is your transponder," she said holding it up, "Activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you."

"Are you sure this thing works?" Steve asked but suddenly there was a load roar or bullets as the plane came under attack and Suzannne forced herself to breathe. " _Here we_ _ **bloody**_ _go!"_

"Oh bloody fantastic..." Suzanne whispered, saying a quick prayer.

Howard snorted as he tried to outmanoeuvre their attackers, "It's been tested more than you, pal. Trust me it works."

"Good to know," Steve looked down at Suzanne apologetically, "Sorry about this, but we have to go."

Suzanne made a small noise of surprise as Steve easily picked her up and began to walk towards the end of the plane, "We're jumping?" Suzanne asked shakily, gripping onto his suit.

"Yes, ma'am, we are. Hold on."

Agent Carter, however did not look happy, "Get back here!" she demanded, "We're taking you all the way in."

"As soon as I'm free... you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here. Understand?" Steve told her, giving her a firm look as he held Suzanne against him with one hand and put his other on the parachute release.

Suzanne was surprised at the authoritive tone of voice Steve was using and looked sideways at Agent Carter, who looked equally as surprised. "You can't give _me_ orders!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"The hell I can't..." Steve smiled a little, "I'm a Captain."

And with that, Steve jumped out of the plane and Suzanne held her breathe and tightened her hold on the bag and just prayed to God that this parachute would work and they wouldn't crash to the ground.

* * *

Thomas walked numbly behind the guard towards the cell and didn't even make a remark when he was tripped up as he was entering the new cell that already had occupants. After what had happened to Evelyn... he just didn't have the fight in him anymore. To see her just lying there on the ground, pale, blue lips... was just too much to see.

Evelyn...

They had no choice but to leave her and Emily back there. It broke his heart to think of them just lying on the ground.

He closed his eyes and sunk down against the bars as the rest of the men followed him inside. Well, apart from Bucky. Apparently taking Evelyn's life wasn't enough for these basterds. They had dragged Bucky away after Evelyn had died to be Zola's new lab rat, he didn't have any fight left in him either and looked a broken man.

Looking up, Thomas caught sight of the guard knocking the bowler hat from Dugan's head with his baton and chuckling as he did so, "You know, Fritz... one of these days," Dugan turned around and fixed his stare onto the other man, "I'm gonna have a stick of my own"

The guard just shook his head and slammed the cell door shut on them before walking away.

"I can't believe they're gone..." James whispered, breaking the silence "they just took Emily away and then they broke Evelyn's arm and then... _evil_ basterds. Evil. Just plain evil."

Thomas let out a shaky breath, "To survive everything else and then to go out like that... she deserved better. They both did."

"They really did..." Dugan replied sadly, "Evelyn and Emily... they deserved better."

* * *

" _Feel like I've been bloody running for years!"_

Suzanne could just keep up with Steve as they ran through the dark woods. She had survived the landing and Steve had made sure she was okay before taking off but all Suzanne could think of was just getting to James and everyone else and get them home. She refused to believe that they were dead.

As they approached the end of the woods, Steve stopped and motioned for Suzanne to lay low as they watched trucks approach the gates and be waved through. "I think that's our way in," Steve whispered, "I'll jump into the back. It's still dark so they shouldn't notice me."

"You're leaving me behind?" Suzanne asked quietly, "I thought I said no, to that idea."

Steve gave her a serious look, "You need to stay here. From what I've seen of these sons of bitches is that they're not exactly friendly. Bucky, Evie and the others will need medical attention. I need you here."

"Y'know it's harder to argue with you when you make good points," Suzanne pointed out and then glanced behind her, "It looks like the last truck is coming. You better move."

"Stay safe," Steve put his hand on her shoulder and smiled, "I'll get them all out."

"You better," Suzanne let out a sigh as Steve ran behind the truck and disapered into the back. Putting the medical supplies down, Suzanne sat behind the tree and wished that she was doing anything else but wait. She hated waiting. All she had done so far was wait while everyone else took action. Suzanne was sick of it.

Jumping, Suzanne held a hand to her chest as two H.Y.D.R.A guards suddenly fell from the sky and landed in the bushes in front of her. "Bloody hell, Steve," Suzanne muttered, calming her breathing.

She then stopped and looked at the guards, who were knocked out cold, it would probably be a long time until they woke up.

Making up her mind, Suzanne stood up and glanced around, "I hope this bloody works," she whispered to herself as she began to remove her shirt.

* * *

 **A/N**

So yeah this is a filler chapter (annoying I know) but next one will be the rescue chapter. I hope your all enjoying and as always - thank you for sticking with me and leaving me reviews, faves and follows.

Your the best :)


	25. Chapter 25

Thomas frowned as he stared out from the bars of his cell and let out a sigh, they had been unable to come up with a plan and instead had fallen into silence. He looked around and couldn't believe just how many soldiers had been taken prisoner or how they weren't trying to rescue them either. He just hoped if he was going to die, it would be quick and painless... nothing like the others had had to go through.

"You look deep in thought, old boy," James murmured, rubbing his head tiredly, "got any ideas on getting out of here?"

Thomas snorted, "Short of building a shrink ray and us lads running out like tiny toy soldiers... nothing, sorry."

"You sure your qualified to build a shrink ray?" Dugan joked and the others chuckled along with him but fell silent as the guard suddenly fell from the walkway above them onto the roof of their cell. Thomas stood slowly as did the others and watched curiously as their rescuer searched the guard's pockets.

Gabe put his hands into his pockets and was the first to speak, "So, who are you supposed to be?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

The young man looked around before he answered, "I'm..." he looked at them and hesitated before answering "...Captain America."

"I beg your pardon?" James asked, sharing a confused look with the others.

This 'Captain America' jumped down and unlocked their cell before moving onto the next one, releasing them all. Thomas felt stunned as they walked out and looked around at the others as Dugan narrowed his eyes at another man, "What, are we taking everybody?" he asked slightly suspicious.

"Dugan, he didn't blow up Pearl Harbor, calm down," Thomas rolled his eyes, "This is Jim, he helped us kill that H.Y.D.R.A basterd."

Jim took out his dog tags and stared down Dugan, "I'm fron Fresno, Ace."

"See, he's friendly," Thomas nudged Dugan with his elbow as Captain America walked through the soldiers towards the doors.

"Is there anybody else? I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes and a nurse called Evelyn Myers?"

Thomas stopped in his tracks as Captain America looked at him with an eyebrow raised and rubbbed the back of his neck, "Well, you see... something happened... just before you came here," he said slowly, "something _bad_."

The other man frowned, "What happened? Are Evelyn and Bucky alright?" when no one answered him, he threw up his hands, "Will someone say something!" he demanded.

"There was an isolation ward in the factory..." Thomas' mouth felt dry as he spoke, he met Captain America's eyes and let out a shaky sigh, "the doctor... Zola... he-he liked to experiment on the prisoners... especially the nurses. Trying to make a serum or something."

"What are you saying?"

James stepped forward and shook his head, "No one ever came back from it... and Evie... she... she didn't make it. They took Bucky away after she died and we haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry..." Dugan said sincerely, "we couldn't do anything..."

Captain America didn't speak for a moment before he closed his eyes, " _I should have been here sooner_..." he whispered before shaking his head and looking at them with determination in his eyes as he began to lead them away from the cells, "The treeline is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with... with anyone else I find."

"Hold on... you know what your doing?" Gabe asked, surprised as he began to walk away.

"Or who you're up against?" Thomas added, frowning slightly, either he was really brave or really delusional or both.

Captain America stood before them, with the American flag on their shield and nodded with a straight expression, "Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times."

And with that he left the bewildered soldiers and ran for the door.

* * *

James couldn't help but aggresively knock out the H.Y.D.R.A soldier with his gun as he ran out the doors with the rest of the newly freed prisoners. With their numbers the guards never stood a chance and he even shared a victorius smile with the others.

There were gunshots all over the place as James, Thomas and Dugan made their way to a tank. "Let's give these sons of bitches a taste of their own medicine, eh?" Thomas yelled as he picked up a dropped gun and began to fire back at the enemy.

"I couldn't agree more!" James replied as he helped cover Dugan as he climbed on top of the tank. Looking over at Dernier and Jim, James seen Dernier pick up a strange looking gun.

"Hey, you know how to use that thing?" Jim asked but then jumped as a surge of brilliant blue light fired into the wall and blew it up, "Okay..."

Thomas took cover behind the truck and as he reloaded his gun, gave Dernier's new weapon a look of longing, "That is a sexy gun," he panted, glancing around the truck, "gotta get me one of those."

"Well kill one of these basterds and get your own!" Dugan shouted, climbing into the tank, "Gabe, James! Could use a little help in here!"

James shot another three soldiers before he answered back, "A little busy out here trying not to get killed!" he knelt down and began to reload when he was suddenly hit over the head with a gun and let out a cry, glancing behind him, his eyes widened when he found himself looking down the barrell of the gun.

 _Suzanne, my darling, I'm sorry_...

He closed his eyes and waited for the end... there was a gunshot but it seemed like the bullet wasn't for him, opening his eyes, he found himself feeling faint as he seen his fiance standing over the corpse of the soldier with her very own rifle in her hands and dressed like a soldier except for the helmet.

"Suzanne...?" James stood shakily and looked at her in disbelief, "What in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Suzanne fixed him with a glare, "Well, you boys were stupid enough to get yourselves caught, _someone_ had to come and rescue you," she stopped glaring and rolled her eyes, "well come along before we get our heads blown off," she looked around, "we are in a bloody warzone right now."

Grinning widely, James slipped his hand around her neck and pulled her in for a quick kiss, "I can't believe your here, but I'm not going to complain," he whispered.

"Good, I'm in no mood for arguing with you," Suzanne smiled and then gave him a longer kiss before clearing her throat, "Now, give me a leg up and help me into this tank."

* * *

Steve carefully made his way through the isolation ward as the others called it. He tried to focus on the mission and on the fact that Bucky may still be alive but all he could think about was Evelyn. She was _gone_... he couldn't imagine a world without her in it. He just couldn't. Steve took a moment to stop and let out the long breath he had been holding in and his throat choked up. Closing his eyes, he slapped his face and shook his head.

"Stay focused, Rogers, focus on the bigger pict-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence as he seen the body of a dark haired woman lying face down in the middle of the room...

Time seemed to stop as he numbly stared at the body... without knowing it, his feet began to move towards her... did he really want to see her like this? Or keep her like she used to be in his memories. No, he couldn't leave her just lying like that on the ground. He couldn't bury her... or bring back her body but he could do _something_.

 _...the two of them looked at each other, "don't ever doubt what you're worth Steve. Promise me that you won't?"_

 _"I promise… as long as you promise not to get yourself into trouble," Steve said seriously but he half smiled at her, "I won't be there to save you, you know."_

 _"I could say the same," Evelyn giggled but she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "when we all survive this. You're taking me dancing. That I can promise."_

Steve swallowed hard as Evelyn's giggle echoed in his mind, he should have been there to save her... he should have been out fighting with the rest of them. Not performing like a monkey on the stage. Now Evelyn was dead and Bucky was God know's where... he should have come sooner... he could have saved them. Now he'll never get to take her dancing or sit with her all the way through a movie...

 _"Stay safe… please," Steve said sincerely "keep me from worrying too much."_

 _"I'll try…" Evelyn looked like she wanted to say something but she shook her head, "one last hug for the road?"_

How many times had they said 'Stay safe' to each other, written it to each other or thought it in their heads? Steve had lost count but it had all been for nothing. War is hell... and it had made his world hell.

Steve stopped in front of the body and shakingly knelt down and felt his eyes well up slightly, "I'm... I'm _sorry_ ," his voice shook and he closed his eyes, letting a tear run down them, "It should have been me... not you, risking their life...you should be safe at home. Not fighting for your life out here..."

As much as he didn't want too... Steve reached out to roll over the body, he couldn't leave her like this, looking around he seen a blanket and decided to take Evelyn's dog tags and cover her up. It wasn't much but it was all he could do and he was going to do it.

Rolling the body over, Steve froze when he seen that it wasn't Evelyn... it was another woman dressed in a nurses uniform. Letting out a shaky breath, he took a moment to calm himself before deciding the poor girl deserved some decency as well... her family would probably appreciate something of hers and he had no idea who she was to make sure they knew that she wasn't going to be coming home.

Gently, he took her dog tags off from around he neck and glanced down at the name stamped into them and realised that she was one of Evelyn's friends, "So you're Emily," he whispered and felt sadness when he looked at her face, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you either..." he reached over and took the blanket and covered Emily's body.

That was all he could do. Now, he had to find his friends. Standing up, Steve began to walk away when he heard a bang. Turning around, he seen the door being pushed repeatedly as if the person wanted someone to hear the bangs and come looking. Perhaps it was this Zola who took Evie away... either way. Steve wasn't going to show any mercy.

Taking out his gun, Steve marched up and slowly pushed the door open with one hand while keeping aim with his other one... but what he seen made his drop the gun and his eyes to widen...

A/N

I'm so sorry for the long, long wait. So many family problems and my own health took a horrible turn and I was in hospital for a few weeks but I'm on the mend now! I had this written and a little bit more but decided to split it so you all had a little update!

Hope you like and thank you for my reviews as always. Your all amazing and too kind!

I am writing next chapter as we speak so don't worry.

~BSI


	26. Chapter 26

Evelyn Myers was sitting against the wall, deathly pale with her hair falling from a bun into her face and looking like hell. Barely able to keep her eyes open, Steve watched for a moment as she stared ahead listlessly while weakly pushing the door despite someone standing there.

He knelt down and grabbed her arm, "Evelyn...?" Steve asked, his heart beating so fast and hard that it could almost break through his chest.

"St-Steve?" Evelyn turned her head to him slowly and her eyes filled with tears as she seen him, "You're really... _here_?"

Pulling her into him, Steve felt himself tremble as he hugged her tightly. The tears began to fall from his eyes but he didn't care... all he cared about was that Evelyn was alive and that she was here, in his arms. He had one of his best friends back.

Leaning back, Steve pushed back her hair and smiled at her, "I thought I said stay safe?" he whispered.

"I tried..." Evelyn tried to smile but winced in pain, " _Shit_... this hurts."

"Language," Steve said it before he even realised and looked around the ward, it was empty but he didn't know for how long and he still needed to find Bucky, "Can you walk?" he asked, as he picked up his gun.

"I think so..." Helping Evelyn to her feet, Steve was glad when she seemed to be okay on her feet aside from the wobbling, "I.. I should be okay..." Evelyn frowned as she looked at her surroundings, "What happened...?"

"I'll explain later," Steve discreetly stood so Evelyn wouldn't see Emily's body and put an arm around her as he lead her away, "We gotta find Bucky."

Pointing to her left, Evelyn worried Steve when she seemed to almost throw up, "I think Zola has another ward up there..." she whispered weakly, putting one hand on her stomach, "he took a few people up there."

"That way it is then..." Steve supported her as they walked down the corridor and then stopped just before the door, "You stay here and take a minute. I'll check this room, okay?"

Evelyn nodded quickly before wincing and turning her back on Steve, "I feel like I'm going to be sick..." she whispered.

"I'll be right back..." Steve whispered and gave her back a quick rub before turning around but stopped on the spot as he seen a small man wearing a hat and clutching a briefcase standing in front of him.

"Oh my god..." Evelyn sounded angry but weak as she steadied herself with one hand against the wall, "that's him... that's _Zola_."

Narrowing his eyes, Steve felt the anger surge through him at the mention of his name. Zola seemed to have sensed this as he turned and ran away from them quickly and Steve gave chase but stopped as a voice could be heard from the room and he felt a jolt go through him as he realised that it was Bucky that he could hear.

Bucky was lying on his back on a table, muttering to himself quietly as Steve ran towards him, "Sergeant...3..2..5...5...7."

Steve stood beside him and sighed in relief, "Bucky?" he looked down at the straps and the marks on his arm and shook his head, "Oh, my god..." Steve quickly unstrapped him as Bucky looked at him bewildered.

"Is that...?"

"It's me. It's Steve."

"Bucky?" Steve looked up and seen a relieved Evelyn standing at the door, one hand still over her stomach, "Oh my god, is he okay?"

"Evie..." Bucky's voice was so full of hope that Steve couldn't help but smile as Evelyn came to stand next to him.

"Evie... it's Steve."

Evelyn smiled and stroked his cheek, "I know... told you you'd be surprised when you seen little Stevie."

"Stevie and Evie..."

Steve rolled his eyes and helped him to stand, "I thought you were dead."

"I thought _you_ were dead," Bucky looked at Evelyn and gripped her arm tight as if to make sure she was really there.

"I could say the same," Evelyn whispered weakly.

Bucky then looked at Steve and then frowned a little, "I thought you were _smaller_."

"Looks like we were all wrong," Steve said quickly as he heard an explosion not too far from them, "Come on," his eyes caught sight of a map on the wall and he inhaled sharply, "you okay to walk Evie?"

Evelyn nodded, "I should be okay..." she tried to reassure him but she looked ready for collapsing, "let's go, we can have a tearful reunion when we get out of here."

* * *

Evelyn did her best to keep up with Steve and Bucky and ignore the ever rising wave of nausea in her stomach. It was as if she was running on fumes as it took all of her focus to just keep putting one foot in front of the other as they ran through the factory.

She hadn't quite realised just how big the H.Y.D.R.A factory was as her tour had just been limited to Zola's little experiment ward.

"What happened to you?" Bucky asked as they continued down the corridor.

Steve glanced at the other man and smiled a little, "I joined the army."

"Told ya, you'd be surprised when you seen him next," Evelyn said her voice faint but she still managed to sound amused as Bucky looked over his shoulder at her, "Pretty sure I betted money on it."

"I don't think you did, doll," Bucky winked but looked back at Steve and looked him up and down as he managed to walk on his own and put his arm around Evelyn for support, "Did it hurt?"

"A little."

"Is it permanent?"

"So far."

Explosions made the three friends jump as they sounded extremely close by, "What the hell was that?" Evelyn asked shakily, looking to Steve for answers, "Are they attacking?"

"I think they're self-destructing more like," Steve answered, he ran to the railings and recoiled quick at the smoke and the flames that surged upwards as another explosion happened. Bucky turned and covered Evelyn with his body.

Steve looked around before hitting Bucky's arm and pointing at the stairs, "Come on, we need to go higher."

"C'mon, Evie, we're getting the hell outta here."

Evelyn coughed a little as the smoke grew and followed Steve up the stairs, the whole factory was burning now and she felt the fear inside of her grow that they weren't going to make it this time. They ran along the walkway but stopped dead as a familiar accent shouted a greeting.

"Captain America!" Evelyn felt her stomach fall as she seen Schmidt and Zola standing in front of them all and turned to look at Bucky who was staring at the two men with a murderous look in his eyes, "How _exciting_!" he passed a briefcase to Zola and then chuckled loudly as he began to walk slowly across the walk-way, "I'm a great fan of your films."

Steve's eyes were fixed onto Schmidt and he began to walk slowly as well towards him, Evelyn put a hand on Bucky's arm as he began to follow him, " _Don't..._ " she whispered shaking her head slightly, "Steve can handle this. Trust me."

"I want him dead," Bucky muttered through gritted teeth, "for what he did to you. Both of them."

"So do I," Evelyn glared at the two men as Steve and Schmidt stared down at each other.

Schmidt looked Steve up and down and shook his head, "So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement...but still impressive-" he stumbled back as Steve laid a heavy punch on his face and glared at him.

"You've got no idea..."

Schmidt's eye looked droopy and bloody, Evelyn noticed, and she gripped Bucky's hand as Schmidt went to punch Steve in retaliation but instead punched the shield Steve was carrying. The two began to trade blows with Schmidt getting one good punch in, making Steve fall back and drop his gun - but he only had the upper hand for a moment as Steve kicked him with such severity he flew backwards and Schmidt was only saved by Zola pulling a lever which retracted the walkway at each side. Seperating the two of them.

"No matter what _lies_ Erskine told you, you see... **I** was his greatest sucess!" Schmidt yelled as he used the railings to stand up straight, he looked at the three of them and smiled almost manically before he began to rip at the skin at his face and to Evelyn's horror, the skin began to peel and show that Schmidt's skin was bright red underneath.

"Oh... my... god," Evelyn managed to blurt out as she couldn't help but stare at the monstrosity in front of her.

Bucky had a look of utter shock on his face as he stared also, "You don't have one of those, do you?"

"You are deluded, Captain," Schmidt said with such calm that it was almost eerie to hear, "You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind," he threw his... _mask_ over the railings and into the burning fires below and walked towards the elevator with Zola, "Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without _fear_!"

Steve didn't answer straight away but slowly shook his head, "Then how come you're running?" the elevator doors closed just as another explosion, this time right below them happened and the whole walkway began to shake, "Come on, let's go. **Up** ," he urged Bucky and Evelyn as their situation grew more deadly.

"What the hell did Erskine _do_ to make him so damn red?" Evelyn panted as every bone in her body ached with pain at her moving so quickly but she did her best to ignore it.

From behind her, Steve sighed, "I have no idea. All I know is we have to get out of here. _Now._ "

They ran along the very top and highest runway and it took everything in Evelyn not to look down. She didn't have to be a psychic to know that everything on fire was _not_ a good sign. "How are we crossing that?" Bucky asked as he looked towards the door on the other side.

"We're crossing on this," Steve pointed out a thin gantry and Evelyn raised her eyebrows.

"We're crossing on _this_?" she asked incredulously.

Steve took her hand and helped her up, "Let's go, one at a time," he encouraged her and then gave her a serious look,"You can do this, come on."

"Oh, god. Oh, no. Oh, _shit_ ," Evelyn whispered as she tried to quickly but carefully cross the thin gantry. Knowing that balance would be her friend here, Evelyn raised both her hands but almost immediately after that there was a burning pain in her left arm. The sudden pain knocked her off balance and she slipped and fell onto one knee on the gantry.

"EVELYN!"

Gasping, Evelyn clung on for dear life and gritted her teeth as she tried to steady herself. Bucky and Steve continued to shout her name but Evelyn took a deep breath and forced herself to keep going. _You can't give up,_ she thought to herself, _Not after everything_.

Making it to the end of the gantry, Evelyn felt her strength leave her and collapsed at the end. "I made it," she whispered and choked on the smoke as she tried to sit up. Watching closely, Evelyn waited with baited breath as Bucky crossed but her heart froze in her chest as the gantry gave a loud groan and began to shudder.

Looking up, Bucky met her eyes and they widened, "NO!" Evelyn screamed as she ignored the intense pain and got up to the railings as the gantry fell and could have cried when Bucky managed to jump in time and grab onto the railings. She pulled him over to safety as quick as she could before looking back at Steve, "Steve..." she whispered and shook her head as she realised there was a possibility he could be left behind.

Bucky looked around desperately as did Evelyn for another way for Steve to get to them. "Gotta be a rope or something!" he shouted but Steve shook his head and pointed to the door.

"Just go! Get out of here!"

"NO! NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Bucky roared back and Evelyn clutched the railings and nodded as Steve looked to her, "No..." she mouthed and begged him with her eyes to try... try to get to them whatever it took.

It took Steve a moment to act and he bent the broken bar away from him and then took several steps back before giving them one last look and then running forward, taking a leap at the last moment and it seemed like time slowed down and Steve slowly emerged through the smoke and flames and landed on the railings. Letting out a cry of happiness, Evelyn and Bucky pulled him over and they ran towards the door just as the walkway that Steve had been on fell to the firey depths below.

* * *

 **A/N**

Well there ya go :)

Just because I have gotten a few mails asking this and have seen it in the reviews as well, this is not a Steve/Evelyn/Bucky love triangle story. I know it seems I have hinted because back then I was toying with the idea of Evelyn and Steve getting together during the Avengers but after Civil War and Infinity Wars I couldn't do it to Bucky (Sad as I seem, I watch those films and imagine Evelyn in them and couldn't see her doing that or Steve if Bucky was there)

So best I can explain it - for anyone who's seen Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. Steve and Evelyn will be like Stabler and Benson. No romance, just two best friends who would fight till the end for each other pretty much like Bucky and Steve.

Hope this clears that up for people, I know my own friend will be disapointed as she liked the idea of 'Stevelyn' :P

Thank you for the reviews as always. Y'all are awesome ~ BSI


	27. Chapter 27

Evelyn coughed loudly as she, Bucky and Steve managed to get outside of the exploding factory. Falling to her knees, she tried to calm her breathing but it was to no avail and she held her arm still as best as she could. The pain wasn't as bad but Evelyn knew it was going to get worse before it got better. Bucky lowered himself to the ground next to her, trying to catch his breath too while Steve kneeled down and gave his best friends a wry smile.

"Helluva reunion, wouldn't you say?" He asked chuckling a little as he took off his helmet and wiped his brow.

Bucky managed a weak laugh at his comment, "I don't know about Evie, but I'd have prefered you greeting us off of the train with flowers."

Forcing a smile through her pain, Evelyn nodded, "That would have been tonnes better, yeah."

The three of them shared a look as they realised how close to death they all had been... how close they had come to losing each other. Steve leaned over and squeezed Evelyn's uninjured shoulder before standing up, "I'm going to check the perimeter, I think we'll be fine but I don't wanna take any chances."

"I'll come with you-" Bucky began to say, wincing as he tried to get back up but Steve put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"How about you stay here with Evie?" Steve suggested, "You two need a breather after... _everything_..." he trailed off, not wanting to bring up Zola.

Bucky groaned as he sat back down on the ground, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea actually."

"I'll look after him," Evelyn whispered, smiling a little, "on you go."

The two of them were silent as Steve disappeared into the darkness and Evelyn leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to ride the massive wave of pain going through her as her adraneline left her. Despite a burning factory behind them and no shelter, she would have happily passed out on the grass and slept for days.

"How are you doin'?" Bucky asked softly, breaking the silence as Evelyn opened her eyes and lowered her head to look at him. Bucky's eyes were flickering over her face with such worry and fear, it made her heart ache.

Forcing a smile, Evelyn shrugged, "I'll get better..." she said, glancing down at her arm, "once this gets seen too when we're back-"

"I thought you had died..."

Looking up at him slowly, Evelyn felt her stomach tighten at the memory... the pain of that serum entering her body was not going to be forgotten anytime soon. To be honest, she had really and truly believed she was a goner as she felt her heart beat slow down... but then she woke up on the floor of that room, alone except for Emily's body.

She had nearly blacked out but Evelyn managed to stumble to the cupboard to find supplies or even a make-shift sling for her arm... but once she fell to the ground, Evelyn had found it hard to keep her eyes open and had passed out from exhaustion. It had felt like an age she had been asleep before hearing a noise and rather than suffer in pain alone... she had begun to push the door away from her and create a noise. Not caring if it was Zola or Schmidt that found her... anything to escape it... but it was Steve that found her, Steve that had saved her and Bucky and everyone else.

Looks like her angel was really looking out for her.

"I thought so too..." Evelyn whispered, closing her eyes as she hissed in pain then shook her head as she looked at Bucky again "but I'm not and we should be concentrating on getting the hell out of here."

Bucky looked like he was going to say something else but Steve had walked over and gave them a smile, "I think theres some people who want to see you both," he said, and helped Bucky get Evelyn to her feet.

"Is it the others?" Evelyn asked urgently as they began to walk through the woods, "Did they get out okay?"

"How about you ask them yourselves?"

As the three of them entere a small clearing, they had been greeted with loud cheers and applause which took Evelyn by surprise as she looked around at all the soldiers standing in front of the trucks... then felt the tears in her eyes as Suzanne and the others walked towards them.

"Suzanne..." Evelyn inhaled sharply as she looked at her friend... it was just them now out of the four of them, "What are you doing here?"

"Well someone had to save you all," Suzanne joked but her face crumpled as she took in her disheveled appearence and broken arm, "God, Evelyn... what did they do to you?"

They hugged and Evelyn felt the tears fall as she held Suzanne close, "Emily's gone..." she whispered, "I couldn't..."

"I know you would have done everything," Suzanne leaned back and gave her a sad look, "I know that...let's just focus on getting the hell out of here."

Glancing over Suzanne's shoulder, Evelyn smiled as Thomas immeiately hugged her next, "You gave me some fright back there, lass, don't do that again..." he whispered as the others greeted Bucky too, "we gotta stop getting in these situations, eh?"

"Oh, I don't know... adds a bit of excitement to life I think," Dugan said from behind them and put one arm around Evelyn once Thomas had stepped back, "but don't worry us again like that, girl. You almost had me praying."

"If you ask me, he was," James chuckled, giving Evelyn a gentle arm squeeze before putting his arm around Suzanne tightly, "We all were."

"I'm touched," Evelyn managed a weak smile and then winced as her arm gave a sharp jolt of pain.

Bucky must have seen her pain because right away he was at her side, "Hey, Suzie, we need you here."

"Suzanne, give all the injured a once over and do what you can," Steve agreed, "then we're loading up these trucks and getting the hell outta here. Pull all the supplies. We need to be armed incase any stragglers find us."

"Yes... Captain," Suzanne added with a teasing smile as she walked towards them.

Raising his eyesbrows, Bucky looked at Evelyn with an amused look as Suzanne made up a sling with some supplies she had, "Look at Captain America giving the orders."

"Changed days, huh?" Evelyn smiled back at him as Suzanne finished with her and quickly moved on after giving her good arm a small squeeze.

"You could say that, doll," Bucky looked at her arm and had a guilty look in his eyes as he did and Evelyn leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips that he smiled at, "What was that for?" he asked.

Evelyn leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, "Seemed like you needed one," she said quietly as they took a small moment in amongst the hustle and bustle, thanking God that they had made it out of the hellhole in one piece and together.

"I think I did," Bucky whispered, turning his head slightly to kiss her hair, "Show about we take a break from excitement for a while..."

"Oh, I would love that," Evelyn hummed thoughtfully, "could rent out a cabin in the middle of nowhere... just us."

Bucky sighed wistfully, "That sounds like heaven."

"Evelyn?" Suzanne said her name out of nowhere and even made Evelyn jump slightly, "We've got a truck ready for you. Do you want to sit with her Bucky?"

Helping Evelyn to her feet, Bucky glanced at Steve and the others as they handed out the few guns they had, "I'll sit with her," he nodded, "Steve has plenty of help."

"I don't mind if you want to help..." Evelyn told him weakly as they followed Suzanne to the truck, "I'm probably just going to fall asleep as soon as I sit down."

"Then I'll be holding you while you sleep," Bucky said firmly, giving her that smile she loved so much, "you come first in my book."

They shared a tender smile as Suzanne opened the truck door and stepped back, "I'll be riding in the back with the worst of the injured, James is driving so just wave out the window if you need me."

"I'm sure Bucky will be waving for you everytime I wince," Evelyn joked as she hopped up into the seat and smiled at James in the front seat.

Bucky sat beside her and put his arm around her as he nodded to James, "I don't know about you bud, but I can't wait to get the hell outta here."

"You and me both, old boy," James started up the truck and glanced in the rearview mirror, "don't worry, soon as I get the signal, we'll head out."

"Best thing I've heard in a while," Evelyn said sleepily, resting her head on Bucky's shoulder as she closed her eyes, "I can't wait..." but she fell asleep before she could finish her sentence.


	28. Chapter 28

"Well, this old filly won't be running anymore," James sighed as he stepped away from the truck and wiped the sweat from his brow, "looks like we're all walking from now on."

Steve let out a tired sigh and glanced over at the injured soldiers and Evelyn in particular, with every truck that had broken down he could see them all suffering to keep up as less of them could hitch a ride. Suzanne had done her best but her resources were very limited, despite the good find of some first-aid kits in the trucks, they had been quickly used and were scarce now.

"We've still got a helluva distance to go," Steve muttered, "this isn't good."

Dugan leaned against a tree and shrugged, "Could make up a temporary camp and send some of the healthier men ahead to get help?"

"We'd have to start fires to keep everybody warm and that could give our position away," Bucky replied, shaking his head "and I don't wanna run into those sons of bitches again."

Nodding, Steve put his hands on his hips, "Bucky's right, we just need to keep moving as a unit. We've not got a lot of guns to protect two groups so let's give everyone a breather and then move out."

The other men nodded and Bucky gave Steve a tired smile, "Be glad when this shit storm is over huh?"

"You mean this or the whole war?" Steve asked him with a weak smile.

"Both," Bucky sighed as he looked over at Evelyn, "I just want her out of all of this mess," he whispered, "keep her safe after seeing that bastard put his hands on her..."

Steve's eyes settled on Evelyn as she sat on a fallen log and spoke to Thomas, "I think we all do..."

Bucky sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, "I still can't believe that we got out of there," he smiled at Steve and nodded, "all thanks to you, Steve."

"I had to do something - you and Evie are my family," Steve replied, putting his hand on Bucky's shoulder firmly, "it's like you said Bucky... I'm with ya til' the end of the line."

Bucky was quiet for a moment and then smiled genuinely at Steve, "I think I may cry a little bit," he whispered and put a hand over his mouth, "that was beautiful."

"You jerk," Steve laughed but gave his shoulder a firm squeeze, "I meant what I said. You and Evie are my family."

"And your our family too," Bucky replied, then chuckled, "even if you are a punk."

They were interrupted by Suzanne clearing her throat, "So sorry to disturb your lovely moment, gentlemen," she told them smiling a little, "I just wanted to let you know everyone's ready for moving out."

"Good," Steve nodded, "I'll start rounding up the troops then, coming Buck-"

"Actually, I want a little word with the both of you, if you don't mind me stealing you two for a moment," Suzanne said suddenly, "won't be for long."

Bucky raised an eyebrow as Suzanne had a firm tone to her voice meaning she wasn't taking no for an answer and Steve just smiled and nodded, "So, what do you want to speak to us about?" he asked as Suzanne turned to him.

"I just want to clarify something," Suzanne looked a little confused and Bucky seen her glance over at Evelyn, "are you sure that Evelyn's arm was broken?"

"As far as I'm aware," Steve murmured, "it looked pretty broken when I found her and we were getting out of the factory."

Frowning, Bucky crossed his arms, "It sure looked and sounded like it was... Evie was in a lot of pain before she..." he stopped talking and tried to ignore the memory of her 'dying' in front of his eyes, "why are you asking?"

"I'm asking because Evelyn isn't needing a sling anymore because the pain isn't intense... it's more of an annoying tingling," Suzanne replied quietly, "and if it was broken, it wouldn't be at this stage after only a few days."

Bucky's frown deepened, "Well... it must not have been broken then, I guess."

"That's strange.." Steve's voice was quiet but thoughtful.

"I guess..." Suzanne gave him a small smile, "I'll walk with her, don't worry, keep my eyes on her."

Bucky returned her smile but looked over with worry in his eyes toward Evelyn: she looked tired as hell, in need of new clothes and a couple of showers but he noticed that she was no longer cradling her sore arm or wincing in pain as she stood up. Which was strange as she would cry with pain even getting up on her own.

"I think we'll all be keeping an eye on her," Bucky muttered, glancing over to Steve with even more questions running through his mind as Suzanne returned to Evelyn, "any ideas as to what's going on with my girl?"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "A couple... but I'll tell them about you when we're on the road. It's a long story."

"Well, we've got a long walk ahead of us," Bucky muttered, as they walked to the front of the crowd, "least it will pass the time."

A/N

Just a quick thank you to the very kind reviewer who suggested I use Grammarly for my writing. Helped so much! A short chapter I know. Next will be much longer. ~ BSI


	29. Chapter 29

Agent Carter headed towards Colonel Phillip's tent and felt a slight sense of dread as to what kind of reception she was going to receive off of the man - especially as she and Stark had helped Captain Rogers defy orders and go on a rescue mission with a very talented nurse... something the Army needed badly with all the casualties. She didn't know what it was but ever since she had met Captain Rogers, Peggy had the feeling that he was different than the other men.

As she entered the tent, Peggy held the aerial photographs in her hands and waited until Colonel Phillips had stopped dictating to the Corporal.

"-As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action. Period."

Those very words chilled Peggy, childish as it may seem, she still had a belief that Steve... Captain Rogers was still alive and his rescue had been successful. What a pining woman she had turned out to be.

"The last surveillance flight is back," Peggy kept her facial expression neutral as she headed towards Colonel Phillips, who turned to her with an eerie calm before looking at the photos himself, "No sign of activity."

Without looking up from the photos, Colonel Phillips issued an order for the Corporal to go get a cup of coffee, something that the Corporal seemed to do quite gladly as if sensing the growing tension between the Colonel and Agent Carter.

"I can't touch Stark," Colonel Phillips said matter-of-factly as he put down the photo and walked away from Peggy, "he's rich and he's the Army's number one weapons contractor. You are neither one," he added with an angry tone as he finally met Peggy's eyes.

Any other man would have felt a little shaky with the Colonel's tone but Peggy kept still and calm. "With respect, sir, I don't regret my actions," she replied and with a slightly softer tone added, "And I don't think Captain Rogers or Nurse Leith did either."

"What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions," Colonel Phillips snapped, "I took a chance with you, Agent Carter. And now, America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead... cause you had a crush."

Peggy felt her hands clench into fists but inhaled a breath and then exhaled before replying. "It wasn't that. I had faith in him," she said with earnest, "a lot of people do."

"Well, I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down..." he frowned slightly at something over Peggy's shoulder and turning, she seen soldiers running and shouting in an excited manner towards the gates, "What the hell's goin' on out there?" Colonel Phillips muttered as he followed the men.

Feeling her heart starts to beat fast, Peggy followed and hoped it was because of a certain someone's return is what was causing such a stir.

* * *

Evelyn shared a shy smile with Suzanne as they walked through the gates of the camp behind Bucky and Steve with everyone's eyes on them. It had been a long walk back but they had finally made it and Evelyn couldn't help but feel immensely better seeing the American flag ahead of them, knowing they were all safe now.

She was getting pretty sick of sleeping and trudging through forests.

"Look who it is!" a soldier shouted out and the whole camp began to clap and cheer for the returning soldiers and the man who had rescued them all from the enemy.

She seen Steve and Bucky share a look before glancing back at her and she gave them a smile as they headed towards Colonel Phillips, Steve nodded and squeezed Bucky's arm before turning his attention onto the other man.

"Some of these men need medical attention," Steve said quietly after saluting the Colonel.

Suzanne took a step forward with her arms crossed, "I did all I could, but I'm only _one_ nurse."

"Darling, you can scold later," James whispered into her ear but put an arm around her and smiled slightly at the Colonel, "Good to be back, sir."

Evelyn shook her head as the medic came to her first and pointed out some of the more seriously wounded soldiers to him, "I'll survive for now," she said as she noticed all the men's disapproving eyes, especially Bucky, "don't fight me on this because I am too tired."

"You can have your injuries checked later then," Bucky replied, with a firm tone.

Steve had kept a neutral facial expression while talking to the Colonel, "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action, sir."

 _"Disciplinary action?"_ Evelyn thought incredulously and felt like interrupting when Bucky pulled her into him and shook his head.

"He can fight his own battles now, doll," Bucky whispered, kissing her cheek quickly.

Colonel Phillips was quiet as he looked at all the rescued soldiers before meeting Steve's eyes again, "That won't be necessary," he replied, with a small smile on his older face.

"Yes, sir," Steve replied.

Dugan, James and the rest of the men excitedly began to talk amongst themselves but Evelyn's attention was on the woman who had her gaze on Steve. _"This must be Agent Carter,"_ Evelyn thought with a small smile as she stayed by Bucky's side but watched as the other woman walked straight up to Steve and her eyes flickered over his face.

"You're late."

Searching his pocket, Evelyn saw him bring out a broken piece of technology and shrug as he held it up, "Couldn't call my ride," he replied with a small smirk.

 _"They are so attracted to each other_ ," Evelyn couldn't help but feel happy at the thought of her best friend having someone in his life. Someone who saw Steve Rogers and not Captain America. It was about bloody time as Suzanne would say.

"Hey!" Bucky shouted, gaining everyone's attention before he grinned widely at Steve, "Let's hear it for Captain America!" Evelyn joined in the cheering and clapped loudly as she winked at Steve and laughed as the other men picked him up and placed him on their shoulders.

* * *

Evelyn let out a long sigh of happiness as she lay in the bath. It had felt like years since she had felt completely clean and she was enjoying the warmth and the smell of soap even if it was just a regular bar. Dipping her head under the water, Evelyn sat up and wiped the water from her face and wrinkled her nose at the color of the water. It wasn't like it was completely brown but with all the old blood and dirt on her. It wasn't nice for a reminder.

The water had begun to cool and reluctantly, Evelyn stood up and shivered as she stepped out and grabbed her towel waiting on the chair. Wrapping it around her body, Evelyn sat on the chair and took a moment to look at the damage on her body. Just on her legs alone, there were plenty of bruises ranging in color and size. Holding out her arms, Evelyn turned them slowly and frowned when she felt absolutely no pain now in her arms.

Well, that is slightly worrying.

Standing up, Evelyn quickly dried herself and put on the clothes that Agent Carter had given her, a simple nightgown and then a smart suit consisting of a skirt and beige blouse for tomorrow. She couldn't help but like Agent Carter and thought that she and Steve could make a good couple.

Sitting on the small bunk, Evelyn began to towel dry her now-clean dark hair when the tent flap opened and Bucky walked in, looking just as clean as she was. "Aw, did I miss you in the bath?" he asked, with a small smile as he placed a kiss on her forehead and sat on the chair, "I was gonna give you a relaxing massage, make you feel better. Nothing in it for me, I swear."

"I'm sure," Evelyn replied coyly, shaking her head a little at him, "you missed out on two baths actually. One for my hair and one for my body. Finally feel clean now."

Bucky nodded, "I had two myself. Suzanne insisted before she looked me over," he seemed to hesitate before speaking again, "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little sore but nothing like it was," Evelyn murmured, trying not to think of how much pain she should be in, "the painkillers Suzanne gave me helped a lot."

There was a strange look in Bucky's eyes but he simply smiled, "Glad to hear it."

Managing to get her hair half dry, Evelyn decided that she was too tired and tied it loosely up. Bucky stood and took off his jacket as Evelyn got under the blanket and walked over, leaning with one hand on the bed, "If you want tonight to yourself, that's fine doll," he said to Evelyn's surprise, "I can sleep in the spare bunk in Steve's tent."

"Don't be stupid," Evelyn raised an eyebrow and lifted back the blanket, "I can't promise passionate love-making but I could use a man-sized pillow to cuddle into."

Bucky chuckled as he kicked off his boots and climbed in beside her, lifting an arm to let Evelyn cuddle into his side and cover them both with the blanket. "I've missed this," he whispered quietly, "feels like an age since I last held you close."

"We won't be making that mistake again," Evelyn said softly, closing her eyes as Bucky's hands ran up and down her back slowly, comforting her, "I feel like I could sleep for a year."

"You go to sleep, Evie," Bucky turned his head and rested his lips against her head, "you've earned it."

Evelyn snuggled comfortably into Bucky and closed her eyes. It was quiet outside and the only noise she could hear was her and Bucky's breathing, which was comforting to hear. Feeling herself slipping into sleep, Evelyn clutched Bucky's shirt, "I love you, Buck," she murmured sleepily.

"Love you too, Evie," Bucky whispered, "more than anything."


End file.
